Contigo
by Emina Minami
Summary: Secuela de Viviendo Extrañezas, Harry/Shiro finalmente esta de regreso para acabar con Voldemort, con un recien confesado Itachi ¿como avanzara su historia con ellos separados y ambos luchando por sus familias?
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin el primer capitulo de la secuela disfruten!**

**

* * *

"Contigo"**

**Secuela: Viviendo extrañezas**

**(Harry Potter x Naruto)**

**Prólogo:**

Tenía que aceptarlo, nunca pensó que acabaría todo en solo unas pocas horas y que no habría tantas perdidas como había previsto y para las que se había preparado mentalmente, no que se quejara claro, de hecho era mejor así.

Había tenido que cambiar drásticamente su curso de acción en cuestión de segundos, más bien había tenido que crear un curso de acción en cuestión de segundos ya que todo se fue al diablo demasiado rápido para pensar siquiera; pero con todo no había salido tan mal y si no el destino en alguna retorcida manera se las hubiera arreglado para ponerlo en el camino que acabaría por llevarlo a la misma situación.

La cacofonía de sonidos le desconcertaban en este momento, su cabeza palpitaba con un dolor constante; su caja toraxica se estremecía con el ritmo desigual de las pocas explosiones que aun habían por todas partes haciendole díficil respirar; escombros callendo en todas partes hacían temblar el suelo endeble bajo sus pies y todo combinado cubría el cielo con una mezcla de humo y polvo dejando apenas ver a segundo la luna llena, casi sonriendo morbosamente a los especatadores como en un mal comic de terror...el olor era sin duda lo peor, el olor a sangre del que dudaba se pudiera librar en algun momento pronto, las quemaduras de la carne de personas, simples familias que no tenían nada que ver con todo el lío en que se habían visto en vueltas, los plásticos, los perfumes, los metales, las personas y su dolor, porque ahora estaba seguro también eso podía oler, pero habían más, algunos de los cuales no lograba identificar y prefería se quedarán así, de alguna manera todo parecía atenuarse o quizás sus sentidos estaban embotados y se adaptaba a su entorno sin resistencia; lo más seguro es que fuera esto último.

Sabía que tenía que moverse y salir de aquel horrible lugar lleno de cadáveres pero su cuerpo no le respondía, su energía lo había abandonado hacía mucho ya y la adrenalina con la que se estuvo moviendo los último minutos también se había agotado; escuchaba como le llamaban diversas voces familiares, angustiadas, felices, preocupadas; ya sea como Harry, Shiro, Potter, Uzumaki; cachorro y ni-san!; y allí entre todas las caras que se acercaban como podían rápidamente a él, indifernte de todo el caos y destrucción del lugar que ya no se atrevía a llamar centro comercial a pesar de estar en medio del Londres muggle, estaba Ananta Barpha, su silueta se hizo cada vez más clara y sólida a medida que se le acercaba y aunque estaba seguro que era el único que la veía no le importó, le hubiera gustado despedierse de manera diferente, ella le sonrió como si entendiera, y quizás así era...a quien engañaba claro que así era, le tranquilizo de inmediato; era casi irreal verla allí frente a él cuando no hace veinte minutos había sostenido su cuerpo sin vida, o habría sido más tiempo?

Miró por última vez a su alrededor contento de haber salvado a quienes le importaban; Ana había cumplido su promesa ahora le tocaba a él cumplir la suya y pagar el trato, sonrió suavemente al pensar en todas las maldiciones que le darían sus amigos y familiares por haberles mentido pero con ello los había salvado y finalmente había acabado con todo...Ana tomó su mano y luego lo tiro en un suave abrazo donde cerró los ojos por última vez y dejaba que el cansancio se hiciera cargo y se perdía en la inconciencia, al fin podía descansar de todo por un momento en brazos de Ana antes de seguir su camino.

El cuerpo lastimado del joven mago/shinobi se desplomo como en cámara lenta y por segunda vez ese día su corazón dejo de latir, su piel se enfrió a un ritmo alarmante, su pecho ya no se movía en el ritmo constante de la respiración puesto que ya no necesitaba óxigeno, una brisa cruel le alboroto el rebelde cabello dejando relucir una herida burlona en su frente.

Cuando sus amigos y familia llegaron a su lado pudieron ver una tranquila sonrisa en su pálido rostro, una lágrima silenciosa se delsizó por una mejilla manchada de grasa y sangre fresca, como despedida final de aquel que se había hecho parte tan importante de sus vidas, no solo de magos y shinobis, si no que de criaturas mágicas, muggles y civiles por igual, un hermnao, comañero, amigo, confidente, sobrino, tío, y amante...

* * *

**Allí esta el prólogo, debo confesar que me asombre de como quedó pero ya le veo unos veinte capitulos por lo menos a esta historia para llegar a donde comence hoy :) si lo publico ahora es porque me gusto como esta y honestamente se lo merecen después de la larga espera...  
**

**Espero sus comentarios y en cuento termine de publicar los shots continuare de lleno con esta parte,**

**Besos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Aquí el capitulo uno de la secuela!**

**No hace falta decir a estas alturas creo que yo que ni Harry Potter ni Naruto me pertenecen, solo algunos personajes como Ana que han ido saliendo en medida de la necesidad de la historia, ahora que eso esta aclarado para que esas dos personas que me dejaron mp esten tranquilas les dejo el cap...**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Estaban de regreso en Konoha cargando el cuerpo de Shiro en una camilla que había conjurado la bruja que era su amiga, iban en marcha silenciosa pero rápida hasta el hospital todos los que podían ir a la aldea ninja, todos tenían dolor por diferentes razones, pero la peor sin duda era la del joven que cargaban inerte entre ellos, los hermanos del mago/shinobi lloraban en silencio tomados de la mano, Itachi tras ellos ayudando a la bruja de cabello castaño que estaba demasiado agotada, aguantando sus emociones una vez más no podía romperse en este momento por el bien de todos pero principalmente por el mismo, aun de alguna manera no había logrado asimilar todo lo que pasaba, Kakashi-sempai sostenía a uno de los gemelos ahora no estaba seguro de cual, mientras Maito-san llevaba al otro que se esforzaba por no perder la conciencia, una joven rubia se había quedado haciéndose cargo junto con un shinobi extraño que la ayudaba, ambos tenían ese aire de autoridad que les permitía tomar el control en el desastre que habían dejado atrás y la joven rubia era también bruja/kunoichi, como el joven rubio, ¿serían hermanos? Que también era mago/shinobi, Remus-san les había dicho que podían confiar en ellos y se quedo a ayudar, mientras Sirius estaba dividido en quedarse o acompañarlos pero finalmente tomo la opción lógica, sería de más ayuda en Londres después de todo; luego tendría tiempo de llorar su perdida. Itachi creía que era por que los hombres no podían hacer frente al hecho de que habían perdido al que consideraban un hijo.

Al llegar a las puertas de la aldea, los guardias pidieron ayuda médica y corrieron a socorrerlos.

- ¡maldito mocoso, te había prohibido morir! – un médico joven que Ra recordaba vagamente le gritaba a su hermano muerto y lo hizo enojar, pero antes de que él o Naruto pudieran decir nada el tipo estaba gritando ordenes para asistir al que parece no estaba tan muerto después de todo.

- necesita traslado de inmediato al hospital, que preparen cirugía, rápido una IV aquí!

- ¿qué pa-

- ¡claro! Fue por la sobre exposición mágica por ayuda de Ana… - todos salvo el médico y sus ayudantes voltearon a ver a la bruja que había hablado, esperando una explicación más clara.

- verán Ana y él…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**7 meses 13 días y 3 horas 15 minutos antes…**

_Antigua Mansión Potter_

Se había encerrado en su habitación desde que llegaron, la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para tratar con nadie en este momento ni siquiera el mismo; las cosas habían ido tan rápido que no estaba seguro de que pensaba, que sentía o que hacía…!

- maldita sea… - se puso de pie con lentitud luego de haber caído de la cama por haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos mientras daba vueltas sin parar, pensando en lo de hace un rato.

Se llevo una mano a los labios y sonrió como un idiota al recordar el último beso que había compartido con Itachi, no estaba seguro de que lo impulso en el momento pero sabía que no había estado nada mal, claro que en su mente por las creencias y 'enseñanzas' de los Dursley las relaciones entre dos miembros del mismo sexo eran una aberración, estaba bastante satisfecho de lo que había pasado, solo sentía un pequeño deje de culpa quizás? No estaba muy seguro, quizás Itachi estaba confundido ellos eran amigos, los dos en situaciones únicas, los demasiado jóvenes para hacer frente a todo lo que los demás esperaban de ellos, se entendían mejor que cualquiera, pero tal vez fue eso mismo que los hizo confundirse en el momento y se dejaron llevar por las hormonas...dios que las había ignorado mucho ya, pero no podía usar a su 'amigo'; porque aun eran amigos; para desahogarse...

Por ahora se había vuelto a meter en la cama esta vez se quedo quieto mirando sin ver el techo alto, en silencio y en la oscuridad, si lo pensaba con detenimiento podía llegar a sentir algo más que amistad por Itachi…quien sabe cuando tuviera la cabeza fría podría analizar las cosas con calma, ahora mismo se permitiría disfrutar sus recuerdos.

Con eso dando vuelta por su cabeza se quedó dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_En algún lugar en el país del Viento…_

Neville no lo podía creer, tenía 16 años, era un joven mago en un mundo completamente diferente al que había crecido, entrenándose para una guerra, no tenía tiempo para enamorarse pero estaba seguro de que eso es exactamente lo que había ocurrido, y de la persona menos pensada, se lo había comentado a Luna y esta estaba feliz por el y siempre decía las cosas más raras como empujándolo a que hablara con la chica, lo peor para Neville era que Luna tenía razón y el como Gryffindor dejaba mucho que desear al olvidar su valor, pero no era lo mismo tener el valor necesario para arriesgar su vida por lo que consideraba importante que declararse a una chica.

-Yuki, hora de levantarse y entrenar

- hai, Tsunade-sama – Neville se levantó y se dispuso a pasar un día más de tortura con la mente en una chica…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ Antigua Mansión Potter_

Ana estaba que se moría de ganas de hablar con Shi, sabía que el chico estaría por lo menos confundido con todo lo que había pasado; si bien compartían un vinculo mágico ella no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que se habían dicho, solo había sentido algo mucho menor de lo que había sentido el joven mago y ella si estaba segura de lo que sentía por Itachi, pero no le podía decir era algo que debía descubrir el chico por su cuenta, ojala antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ana se encontró sola en su enorme habitación mirando por la ventana el amanecer. Era hora de comenzar el día en la casa y al parecer era la única despierta por lo que le tocaba despertar a los demás.

10 minutos después…

- ¡fuera, fuera! – golpes se escuchaban desde la habitación de Ron y la risa de Ana mientras corría fuera y cerraba la puerta.

- Awww, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie – los gemelos se habían asomado a ver de que era el alboroto en el que no estaban participando – después de todo no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

- ¿qué pasa? – Hermione había sido la primera en ser despertada por Ana pero fue muy suave y agradable con ella ahora tenía curiosidad.

- al parecer Ron estaba en la ducha – con eso dicho con indiferencia Ana partió hacia el comedor en busca de su desayuno.

- ¿qué pasa con Harry? – Hermione era la única que podía hablar ya que los gemelos se morían de risa contra la puerta de su habitación.

- oh, el duerme aún por supuesto

- ¿Cómo no despierta con todo este alboroto?

- pero esto no es alboroto, es una de las mañanas más tranquilas que he tenido en mucho tiempo desde que vivo con Shi – Ana los dejo solos con sus pensamientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando se encontraban todos en la enorme mesa del comedor Shiro llegó a unirse a ellos muy tranquilo y sonriente.

- buenos días – le sacó un trozo de fruta a Ana que hizo un mohín y lo dejo salirse con la suya.

- buenos días Shi ¿dormiste bien sin tu compañía de cama, el cuerpo caliente sobre tu costado pegado como lapa y el desorden de mantas? – Ana ignoro como Ron se atraganto, Hermione abría los ojos enormemente y los gemelos soltaban sus cubiertos. Shiro solo alzó una ceja.

- más o menos, supongo que me acostumbre a despertar entre un mar de piernas y brazos que no son míos, además la habitación es muy silenciosa, faltan las batallas de almohadas y lo de escabullirse en medio de la noche para que nadie note que dejas tu habitación, la calidez de alguien al despertar en medio de la noche y que te abraza o te da patadas y despiertas con dolores en partes que no sabes que tenías por las incomodas posiciones...

- mmm, supongo que puedo ayudar en eso esta noche si quieres – ofreció ella con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que los tres Weasley se sonrojaron de inmediato.

- claro, será genial dormir contigo – Shiro no era consciente de que por la mente de sus amigos no pasaban las mismas cosas inocentes que por la suya…

La vida en la mansión había comenzado de una manera muy tranquila para el joven mago/shinobi, aunque sus amigos actuaran un poco extraño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Casa Uzumaki en el complejo Uchiha_

Naruto y Ra habían dormido juntos en acuerdo silencioso, en la cama de Shiro-nii; nadie parecía prestarle importancia a lo que hacían los dos niños con respecto a eso, todos sabían que extrañaban a quien les había dado una familia.

En la academia los tres se esforzaron por dar lo mejor en aprender, Sasuke se había unido a ellos, había aceptado que eran al fin buenos amigos, por raro que les pareciera a los demás pero viviendo juntos era lo mejor después de todo.

Itachi seguía haciéndose cargo de las cosas del clan y arreglando el dichoso pasillo idea de su hermano y también su cercado destrozado para que quedara decente.

Remus se encargaba de los niños con ayuda de Dobby y Sirius de la tienda de los Uzumaki, aunque básicamente estaba inscrita a nombre de Naruto puesto que era el único que era residente de Konoha en realidad; Shiro lo había sido luego de convertirse en shinobi y se extendería a Ra de la misma manera por ahora los demás solo vivían allí pero no eran ciudadanos para hacer trámites legales de este tipo.

El primer día iba muy bien o eso parecía esa mañana hasta que Remus salió de compras con los niños.

Caminando con Lili-chan en sus brazos y Hana a su lado tomando su pantalón de la mano firmemente con Hikaru se sorprendieron al ser atacados por un shinobi con un símbolo desconocido para el mago, lo único seguro era que no era de Konoha ni amigo claro.

Hikaru se encontró de pronto suspendido en el aire bruscamente por un hombre desconocido mientras la mirada en calma de Lupin-oji-chan se veían aterradores y enfadados en un color oro maravilloso y tenebroso pero la mirada no estaba dirigida a él si no el tipo que lo tenía.

A pesar de ser un niño sabía lo que pasaba pues Itachi-nii les había explicado lo que podía pasar de ahora en adelante y los malos podían aparecer en cualquier parte en ese caso debía tomar el collar con el emblema del clan y decir la palabra rara para escapar, retorciéndose entre las manos del hombre logro pasar desapercibido cuando tomo el medallón pequeño en su cuello y susurró algo que nadie más entendió, alcanzó a distinguir la sonrisa satisfecha de Lupin-oji-chan antes de sentir como lo tiraban por el ombligo llevándolo a la seguridad.

El shinobi que había estado burlándose de Remus por el momento mientras sostenía a su presa se asombró al sentir una extraña energía salir del mocoso, fue solo un segundo antes de que el niño se desapareciera de sus manos y quedara sosteniendo el aire, mirando a la nada.

- Hana-chan, toma a Lili-chan aquí – Remus rápidamente puso a la bebé en brazos de la pequeña niña que obedeció, antes Itachi-nii había hecho eso con ellos y sabía que debía obedecer.

Remus activo el traslador de las niñas de inmediato y saco su varita para enfrentar al idiota que había osado intentar lastimar a los niños de su manada.

En minutos lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos de dolor provenientes del lugar, Itachi llegó tan pronto se enteró por Hikaru de lo que pasaba y dejando un clon con los niños para seguridad en la casa.

Otros dos shinobis habían llegado a ver que ocurría y se encontraron a un aterrado shinobi nuke-nin de kumo siendo tortura viciosamente por un civil y el líder del actual del clan Uchiha.

Luego de calmarlos un poco se los llevaron los tres al Hokage.

Shiro ya no estaba pero las cosas extrañas seguían pasando en Konoha, parece que había logrado transmitir bien su legado antes de partir por unos días en la misión.

Un ANBU que veía de cerca todo no pudo dejar de sentir escalofríos, esto se podría poner muy feo, el civil gaijin tenía habilidades extrañas, Danzou-sama necesitaba saber eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Antigua Mansión Potter_

El primer día de Shiro de regreso en Inglaterra se tuvo que acostumbrar a ser llamado Harry, no sería bueno que por alguna causa misteriosa alguien supiera que era Uzumaki ahora y lograra identificar a su familia y le hiciera daño, la magia funciona de maneras raras que no siempre podía explicar y no tenía lógica alguna por lo que prefería no poner a prueba sus límites y suerte.

Ana seguía llamándolo Shi, y parecía que no iba a cambiar en el corto plazo, decía después de todo que era un buen nombre y se empeñaba en escribirlo en kanji de modo que significara muerte, Hermione no estaba muy contenta con eso pero el mago prefirió pasarlo por alto, meterse entre las chicas no parecía una buena idea de **ninguna** manera, además de que la bruja insistía que no era de señoritas decentes dormir con un hombre que no era su marido y menos a su edad, si supiera la edad de Ana en realidad…

El día acabo tranquilo, mañana ya se veía la realidad y comenzar a actuar.

* * *

**Allí estuvo, sé que algo lento, pero tenía que establecer las cosas primero antes de comenzar con lo que realmente nos interesa.**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los reviews, hago lo que puedo para responderlos a todos pero si no alcanzo sepan que siempre los leo y los agradezco de corazón!**

**Besos...y hasta la próxima!**

**Pd: alguien adivina de quien se enamoró Yuki/Neville?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2:**

**7 meses y 12 días antes del prólogo**

_Konoha, Oficina del Hokage…_

- ahora que ambos están más calmados que ayer ¿gusta explicarme Lupin-san porque su reacción tan desenfrenada? – el Sandaime estaba cansado, si bien había de alguna manera logrado evitar el conflicto que se podría desatar, el ninja que había intentado secuestrar a un Uchiha estaba bajo I&T muy bien cuidado, luego de tener que brindarle algo de ayuda médica para salvarle la vida por el momento, pero les había tomado un tiempo asegurar al hombre extrañamente enfadado que los niños que cuidaba estaban bien y luego de eso se había negado a decir nada hasta verlos y se quedo con ellos, a los cuales dejaba solo a Itachi-kun, Black-san y los otros tres pequeños a su cuidado acercarse hasta hoy en que al parecer su compañero Black había logrado calmarlo algo (Itachi tenía serías dudas de que el hombre había medio drogado a su amigo para tranquilizarlo pero no dijo nada) para poder hablar y explicar las cosas, porque si bien el líder del clan Uchiha estaba agradecido y había contado su versión no había estado desde el principio de los hechos y el bastardo que intento lastimar a sus niños estaba ya bastante mal herido de forma interna…

- lastimo a mi manada, nadie lastima a los cachorros de mi manada – Remus en verdad se veía diferente y Sarutobi comprendió porque el empeño que había puesto en buscar a Uzumaki Shiro, si bien no era como los Inuzuka, los miembros de su familia era como su manada seguramente por su parte lobuna, ahora lo importante era saber…

- ¿Quiénes son los cachorros de su manada Lupin-san? – Itachi estaba escuchando sorprendido que el hombre hubiera aceptado a los niños como parte de su familia y responsabilidad, cuando era niño recordaba un tiempo que su madre estuvo enferma y su padre había llevado una niñera a la casa, la mujer le cocinaba, limpiaba y lo cuidaba pero nunca mostró verdadero interés en el a pesar de haber estado un par de meses en la casa viviendo con ellos; y aquí este hombre que no sabía de muchas de sus costumbres, este hombre con extrañas habilidades, potencialmente peligroso y tan amable que era contradictorio, había tomado cariño a un montón de niños desconocidos en unas pocas semanas al punto de enfadarse si no igual que él quizás más porque quisieran hacerles daño, ¿sería porque estaba relacionado con Shiro?, por ahora prestó atención a lo que respondía.

- Sirius y yo compartimos la responsabilidad por los cachorros, entre los que están Shiro, Itachi-kun – el joven se sonrojo y atraganto sin poderlo evitar, mientras el Hokage le dirigía una mirada divertida al ser llamado 'cachorro' – y claro sus pequeñas propias manadas de cachorros Ra-chan, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, Hikaru-chan, Hana-chan y Lily-chan.

- ya veo – esto era a tener en cuenta, el hombre tenía bien claras las cosas, y no solo él, su compañero compartía la responsabilidad por ellos, al parecer si se establecía el Clan Uzumaki plenamente las dos familias serían algo a tener en cuenta.

- um, perdón por la interrupción Hokage-sama pero quiero hacer unas preguntas también – Itachi estaba algo aturdido aún por lo dicho anteriormente, pero quería sacarse la duda ahora antes de que fuera peor.

- Adelante Itachi-kun – Remus miraba de lo más tranquilo casi confirmando las dudas del joven genio Uchiha acerca de su amigo colándole algo en su té para relajarlo.

- ¿porqué los Uchiha somos considerados parte de su manada Lupin-san? Quiero decir, los Uzumaki lo entiendo por su relación con Shiro-kun pero nosotros no tenemos ningún lazo que nos una de tal manera…

- claro que si, mis sentidos son mas agudos que los normales, y he vivido con ustedes el tiempo suficiente para notar cosas que los demás han pasado por alto, Ana también sabía y esa despedida no fue una solo una charla, no hace falta escuchar palabras si sabes donde mirar y poner las piezas juntas – esta vez Itachi había logrado retener el sonrojo ante la mirada interesada y brillante del Hokage – además en este tiempo que nos conocemos he visto como eres tu y los pequeños y me he encariñado con todos ustedes Itachi-kun, el lobo dentro de mi los ha reconocido como parte de mi manada, llevan un emblema con la magia de Shiro, un símbolo de que le también los acepta y reconoce como familia…

- oh – fue todo lo que pudo decir, sintiéndose confundido, halagado y a la vez idiota por no ser tan sutil como pensaba y si el hombre se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y la despedida que tuvo con Shiro no quería saber quien más lo había hecho también.

- Tan interesante como es todo esto, por el momento no podemos hacer mucho más – el viejo Hokage miró por la ventana de la oficina al pueblo tranquilo en esa mañana – les informare de los avances con respecto al prisionero cuando tenga un informe completo, pueden retirarse.

Después de unas rápidas despedidas, Lupin e Itachi regresaron a casa, Itachi se sentía bien al saber que había alguien en que podía apoyarse que lo consideraba familia por razones egoístas y personales y no por su apellido o lazos de sangre, podría aceptar que lo llamara 'cachorro' mientras no fuera en frente de alguien más claro...un momento, ¿había dicho que Black-san también lo consideraba un cachorro? oh, kami...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana llegó rápidamente con una enfadada Hermione con los gemelos cansados y muy curiosos y un Ron algo celoso.

- ¡buenos días! - Ana entró casi brillando de la felicidad arrastrando a Shiro con ella.

Los otros cuatro los miraron y se sonrojaron recordando lo de la noche anterior.

**_Flashback..._**

**_Ya todos se habían retirado a dormir y de alguna manera Hermione se las había arreglado para convencer que Ana se fuera a su habitación._**

**_La casa estaba en completo silencio, los gemelos había estado en sus pocos momentos libres preparando un nuevo producto que podría ser tan útil en bromas como en la guerra que estaban seguros se avecinaba, y esta noche era el momento justo para probarla..._**

**_Caminaban en silencio por el pasillo hasta colarse en la habitación de su hermanito Ron, luego de entrar y pegarse a la puerta para cerrarla escucharon pasos suaves y rápidos por el pasillo, asomando un ojo Fred agachado y George cargándose por encima de él también miraba con atención._**

**_Ana pasaba tranquilamente con una pequeña playerita de tirantes y pantaletas de color negro que hacía un gran contraste con su pálida piel, a ambos se les subieron los colores al rostro al ver a la chica con tan poca ropa y tan tranquila paseando por el lugar._**

**_La chica se detuvo con una sonrisa frente a la habitación de Harry y entro sin llamar cerrando tras de si; entonces los chicos parecieron regresar a la realidad al recordar la conversación que habían mantenido los dos en la mañana, se miraron y asintieron esto tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos y que mejor que arrastrar a los dos mejores amigos de Harry en ello?_**

**_Ron despertó con un sobresalto por culpa de sus hermano, no grito solamente porque después de tanto tiempo ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero quejándose todo el tiempo y sin saber que pasaba se dejo arrastrar a la habitación de Hermione donde la chica los recibió envuelta en una bata que cubría un gran camisón, muy en contraste con la otra chica de la casa._**

**_Se movieron todos juntos con el sigilo adquirido con años de vagar en los pasillos de la escuela por la noche, hasta la habitación de donde escuchaban risas..._**

**_- sabía que no harías caso a Hermione_**

**_- oh, creo que los demás no pensaban igual, es algo ingenua pero buena persona, creo que me agrada Shi_**

**_- si todos ellos son buenas personas, pero extraño ya casa con los niños ¿sabes Ana?_**

**_- también la compañía en la cama ¿no? yo nunca he dormido con nadie estuve mucho tiempo encerrada en ese lugar_**

**_- pues entonces decidido, desde ahora duermes conmigo y cuando estemos de regreso eso no va a cambiar, solo hacemos un hechizo para agrandar la cama porque tantas personas será algo complicado en la mía._**

**_- ¿qué...? _**

**_- shhhh! - Fred y George le pusieron las manos sobre la boca a Hermione para que no los delatara._**

**_Con gestos y señas luego de unos cuantos tirones y malas miradas por parte de todos hacia todos, terminaron los cuatro pegados a la puerta escuchando lo que pasaba al otro lado._**

**_- ...anda quítatelo para que pueda ver... - esa era Ana y parecía ansiosa_**

**_- "¿ver qué?" - pensaron todos fuera_**

**_- ¡wow que grande! ¿Puedo tocar?_**

**_- bien... - fue la respuesta avergonzada que recibió._**

**_- ¡es genial! es duro pero se siente bien, ahora es mejor así no crees, recuéstate..._**

**_- Ana ¿qué...mmmm - ese gemido de su amigo mago disparo la imaginación de los otros cuatro_**

**_- "oh, por Dios en que estaban esos dos"_**

**_- solo relájate y déjame encargarme de todo_**

**_- Ana...- otro gemido de placer del mago_**

**_- ¿crees que no sé lo que haces Shi?_**

**_- ah - fue la respuesta ahogada - A-Ana_**

**_- déjame hacer esto al menos por ti, quiero serte útil pero por el momento no puedo, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir, si tu entrenas hasta casi caer muerto para acabar con todo esto con los menos muertos posibles y luego lo cubres con hechizos de glamour y henges esta bien, pero al menos te puedo ayudar a relajarte... - hubo un susurro de algo que no entendieron los cuatro pegados a la puerta y luego no se escucho nada más proveniente de la habitación, habían silenciado el lugar._**

**_De esa manera todos ellos regresaron a sus habitaciones sin mediar palabra alguna con muchas cosas dando vueltas en sus cabezas pero sobre todo imaginando lo que estaba pasando y pensando en las palabras de Ana "...si tu entrenas hasta casi caer muerto para acabar con todo esto con los menos muertos posibles y luego lo cubres con hechizos de glamour y henges esta bien..." Harry estaba pasando todo eso por ellos los magos y brujas, apartándose de su familia, abandonando la escuela el primer lugar que llamo hogar, dejando de lado su vida por todos y ellos no estaban haciendo muchas cosas que se pudiera considerar útiles al menos Ana se daba cuenta y le brindaba algo de tranquilidad...ellos también ayudarían con todo lo que pudieran!_**

**_Sin que ninguno de ellos se enterara Ana supo todo el tiempo que estaban tras la puerta_**

**_Fin flashback_**

El mago no les presto atención había dormido como nunca luego de la charla que tuvo con Ana y que esta le diera un masaje relajante en sus musculos adoloridos por el entrenamiento, luego se quedo dormido y por suerte Ana no pateaba con Naruto y no se le pegaba como Ra, simplemente era una compañía que lo relajaba con su presencia. Se sentó a desayunar mientras los otros poco a poco regresaban a sus rutinas diarias a la hora de comer, Ana se veía satisfecha por revolver un poco las jóvenes mentes pero no tuvo las respuestas esperadas, en fin ya se había divertido con Itachi y ahora las cosas iban en serio.

- chicos hoy quiero me enseñen las cosas que saben de su investigación y Hermione quiero pedirte un gran favor

- claro, después del desayuno, tengo las notas listas con respecto a los Horrcruxes

- oh, vas a cumplir la promesa a Kyuubi y Shukaku - Ana parecía especialmente contenta con eso desde que se enteró Shiro no quería saber porque.

- si, es tiempo de que los chicos tengan una vida un poco más normal ya que no estaremos tanto tiempo con ellos ahora para ayudarles y podemos contar con ayuda de los dos bijuu

- ¿qué es un bijuu? - pregunto Ron con la boca llena

- oh, los verás los bijuu son... - mientras Ana explicaba ajena a la conmoción que causaba en los magos y la bruja Shiro se pregunto como estarían los demás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡chicos hora de partir a la academia! - Sirius estaba en la puerta de la casa de Itachi esperando a los niños, había sido una noche infernal tratando de calmar al lobo dentro de su amigo, al final terminó colándole un poco de poción calmante en su té cuando no se dio cuenta, aunque creía que se le había pasado un poco la mano...

- espera no he dado su desayuno a Trevor - Naruto paso corriendo por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo

- hn - Sasuke no era un chico mañanero y siempre en la casa a esa hora parecía reinar el caos, por eso agarro su bolso y se quedo junto a Sirius en silencio

- ¡Naru ¿has visto mi libro de historia? - Ra grito desde la casa de al lado, la construcción del pasillo con suerte acaba hoy, aunque Sirius dudaba los gritos fueran a hacerlo

- ¡busca en la sala! - llego la respuesta desde la cocina con un tono chillón que a Sirius le saco una mueca

- ¡no esta, pero tengo a Trevor! - ante eso Naruto paso corriendo de regreso tropezando en la puerta pero sin detenerse para encontrarse con su hermano

- ¡Chicos llegaremos tarde si no se dan prisa! - Sirius no quería enfrentar la furia del maestro por aparecer nuevamente en su salón de clases interrumpiendo el aprendizaje de sus niños, Iruka en verdad era un buen joven, pero tenía su carácter.

- estamos de regreso - Itachi miro con una ceja elegantemente arqueada que todos estaban aun en casa. Remus paso a dejarse caer al sofá de pronto no se sentía muy bien parecía que no tenía nada que hacer en la vida y con el mundo lo único que deseaba ahora era dormir.

- ah, lo siento por eso amigo - Sirius hizo una mueca, sabía que se le había pasado la mano con ese calmante - Itachi tendrás que encargarte de los chicos hoy a Remus...a Remus solo déjale dormir y estará bien...espero, vamos Sasuke - Sirius lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera antes de que Itachi pudiera responder, bueno tendría que encargarse de los niños los cuales increíblemente aún dormían, ¿como lo hacían Lily, Hana y Hikaru? era todo un misterio...y luego de unos cuantos gritos más en la casa contigua todo era silencio, Sirius se había llevado a los chicos a la academia.

Bien aun era de mañana y tenía mucho que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voldemort sabía que algo había cambiado se notaba en el aire, la magia estaba inquieta, pero no molesta, casi se sentía emocionada, sus idiotas subordinados no se enteraban de nada, era obvio que su relación con su propia magia era muy pobre, pero el que se había adentrado en terrenos que pocos pisaban lo notaba, lo sentía en la piel y no era bueno, si la magia se sentía de esa manera era obvio que se estaba inclinando hacia el lado de "luz", una completa idiotez en su opinión personal claro, el no se apoyaba solamente en la oscuridad solo que le daba mayor uso a los hechizos, rituales y maleficios que pocos conocían pues de esa manera no sabían como defenderse, y después de todo no había magia buena o mala si no que depende de como se use...el mismo había matado con magia claro, y eso lo hacía malo pero no era como si fuera un gran asesino serial aunque daría casi lo que fuera por acabar con unos cuantos, como Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore entre otros, volviendo al punto, la magia estaba extraña y el debía averiguar ahora antes de que las cosas se le salieran de control.

Lo primero Dumbledore, el viejo era uno de los pocos en la zona con la capacidad de causar una alteración como aquella a parte de el mismo claro, pero como el viejo era el único claramente en contra de él seria el primero en investigar, que bien que tenía un infiltrado más allí aparte de Snape...

Si era el viejo y quería jugar él Lord Voldemort iba a jugar y esta vez iba sacar todo su arsenal, nada de compasiones, su lado sádico pedía a gritos un tiempo para aparecer y le estaban dado en bandeja de plata la oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar, era hora de que el mundo supiera de su regreso.

* * *

**y allí estuvo el segundo capi!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a:**

**AndromedaKamui**

**el-y-yo**

**Larc**

**Cassiopea**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**Meredith Black Vampire**

**Akira Riddle (kyu y dei incluidos n.n)**

**NavMen13**

**Yue**

**Nagi w**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai**

**YukikoChan-KN**

**Sirae**

**Vanecool**

**Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible pero esta semana me quedan muchas cosas que hacer, de todas formas**

**a mas tardar el sábado les tengo el siguiente, espero sus reviews!**

**Besos y nos leemos.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen por la demora, primero que nada aclarar las fechas de las actualizaciones, ya saben que me gusta actualizar lo más seguido que pueda eso quiere decir: lunes, mié****rcoles y viernes de ser posible, el fin de semana es mio para pasarlo con mi familia y amigos y descansar un poco también n.n**

**Ahora también les había dicho que actualizaría el sábado a más tardar pero llego mi suegra de 'visita sorpresa' y se quedo toda la semana y ya no me dio tiempo de nada, pero aquí estoy, tarde pero seguro, en serio que esto es algo que he empezado a aceptar con el embarazo, quiero decir con cuatro meses y un niño de 2 años casi tres que no se cansa nunca…uf, tengo que hacer malabares todo el día hasta que llega mi marido del trabajo =3**

**En fin que disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Después de comer se fueron todos a la biblioteca en la que prácticamente había estado viviendo Hermione, donde se instalaron todos lo más cómodos que podían para intercambiar la información que tenían y tomar decisiones de que hacer.

Media hora después…

- o sea, básicamente ese diario estúpido que destruí en segundo año era un Horrcrux lo que explicaría el porque Voldemort estuvo a punto de resucitar joven – todos menos Ana y Harry quien hablaba se estremecieron – y creen que pudo haber hecho más, de hecho es seguro que al menos tenga uno más dado que aun esta vivo y por precaución no teniendo el diario es obvio que debe tener al menos otro de respaldo…es…no esta bien – se paso la manos por el cabello desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba, Ana le tomo una mano y le dio un apretón suave de apoyo, él le dio una sonrisa débil.

- sabemos que será complicado encontrarlos pero debemos asegurarnos de acabar con ellos si es que pensamos en alguna posibilidad de que todo esto acabe de una vez, no morirá mientras tenga Horrcruxes por allí – Hermione no estaba muy contenta con todo esto necesitaba aunque sea una miserable pista para seguir por ahora sabían lo que podía haber hecho, pero no tenían idea de cuantos tendría y solo dios sabía hasta donde una mente desquiciada es capaz de llegar.

- ¿algún número que para la magia sea especialmente poderoso? – preguntó Ron con expresión sumamente concentrada.

- siete – dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

- ¿porqué? – Hermione no le prestó atención a Ana y su respuesta junto con ella, solo quería saber a donde quería llegar Ron.

- bueno ya-sabes-quien, esta obsesionado con el poder, la sangre pura, la inmortalidad, es lógico que buscara una manera de aprovechar la magia a su favor en todo lo que pudiera, quiero decir que mejor que usar un número mágico poderoso para mantener su 'alma'

- wow Roniekins…

- nos sorprendes… - los gemelos que estaban a su lado le pasaron los hombros por el cuello haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

- pero eso es horrible, quiero decir dividir su alma en una parte ya es algo horrendo, pero siete! – Hermione parecía ciertamente horrizada.

- Ana ¿es posible dividir tanto un alma? – Harry dirigió su pregunta a la única persona en el lugar con posibles respuestas consistentes.

- si, hace unos 400 años me parece hubo alguien que lo hizo de hecho en quince partes pero las guardaba todas en un mismo lugar, hubo un accidente natural y las piezas quedaron atrapadas, luego la magia – aquí le dio una mirada significativa al mago que comprendió a la perfección – se fue llevando poco a poco los residuos, hasta que solo quedaron como objetos oscuros, algunos de los cuales con el tiempo fueron confiscados por el ministerio, otros se perdieron pasando de mano en mano y otros fueron destruidos pero no existe manera de que el mago que los hizo pueda regresar a la vida ya.

- umm, ¿y no hay posibilidad de que algo así pase de nuevo?

- lo siento, Shi, sabes que eso es algo que esta fuera de mi control, además el mago ya era viejo su magia no era tan poderosa como antes – se encogió de hombros – las cosas pasan por algo siempre…

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? Me he estado preguntando también de donde saliste, de pronto apareces aquí con Harry y son _muy amigos_ y tu sabes todas estas cosas de magia oscura y de historia que alguien que nunca ha ido a la escuela no debería saber, además cuando te pregunte si habías estado estudiando en casa respondiste que no, ¿entonces quien eres exactamente? – Hermione tenía verdadera curiosidad, los otros se unieron a ella esperando una respuesta también atentos a lo que se diría, por diversos motivos pero aún así muy interesados.

Harry se removió incomodo en su lugar y miro a Ana ¿les diría la verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban del trato que habían hecho? ¿Ana sería capaz de soportar el sin fin de preguntas al que Hermione la sometería luego de que le respondiera o se negara a hacerlo?

- es tu decisión Shi, estoy aquí por ti…y Fawkes – agregó con una sonrisa complice en el rostro.

- Harry – la bruja dirigió toda su atención a su amigo, no se quedaría sin respuestas.

- erm…Ana no me puedes dejar decirles solo – casi le suplico pero ella solo le miro con indiferencia, no es como si ella hubiese decidido mantener la verdad de su existencia como secreto.

- bueno verán, Ana es…como decirlo para que no sea complicado de entender…Ana no exactamente humana por lo que no tiene familia que le pueda haber enseñado nada y hasta hace unas pocas semanas tampoco tenía cuerpo físico para haber asistido a una escuela – los tres pelirrojos y la castaña le miraban con incredulidad y Ron con la boca ligeramente abierta, Ana hojeaba ahora con indiferencia un libro pero estaba atenta a todos en el lugar

– debo admitir que cuando conocía a Ana estaba un poco deprimido y desesperado porque no veía manera de acabar algun día con Voldemort y mantener a Naru y Ra seguros, pero entonces Fawkes me llevó a algún lugar que hasta el día de hoy no tengo idea de donde en el mundo se encuentra…

Ana sonrió pero nadie la vio

– y entonces me dejo congelándome en medio de la nada con nieve hasta donde alcanzaba a ver y luego de un rato de caminar y buscar no sabía que me encontré en una cueva donde conocí a Ana, entonces no era mas que una masa flotante que me hablo extraño, fue toda una experiencia es difícil de explicar con palabras estaba rodeado de nada y todo al mismo tiempo – el mientras hablaba había cerrado los ojos y no podía ver las caras confundidas de sus amigos pero siguió ya que no lo habían interrumpido

– entonces me dice quien es ella y que me puede ayudar a conseguir mis metas, al principio no le creía mucho pero vamos que estamos hablando de una concentración de magia pura que ha sido desperdiciada, ignorada y perdida por todos en algun momento de nuestras vidas a través de años y años…la magia lleva los sentimientos de sus usuarios y…Ana se sentía como yo…pero mas fuerte, todo lo que he sentido por años estaba en ella pero por siglos…acumulándose y creciendo, de alguna manera conteniéndose en un solo lugar…sola manteniendo a raya una fuga que nadie sabía puede pasar y lo que provocaría porque nadie le presta atención a esas cosas…¿saben a donde va la magia de los hechizos fallidos? ¿la magia de los niños que no hacen magia accidental?...Ana es la recolección de esa magia, al parecer las criaturas mágicas saben de ellas ya que están mas en contacto con la naturaleza y todo lo que le rodea por eso Fawkes sabía donde encontrarle y me llevo allí…

hubo una pausa en la que todos se preguntaron si seguiría hablando y entonces de pronto lo hizo con voz tan suave que de no ser porque estaban en un lugar en pleno silencio no le hubieran escuchado

- …Ana…Ana me ofreció ayuda a cambio de un pago y yo acepte, por lo que ahora Ana es mi responsabilidad, me ayudara a acabar con Voldemort, pero yo debo compartir con ella la carga de las emociones y cuidar su forma física…

era una mentira, en cierta forma Ana era la que compartía emociones con él, y si bien debía cuidar su forma física porque le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a conseguir una como esa, no era el pago que debía darle pero por ahora eso los mantendría a raya hasta que desentrañaran a sus espaldas bien todas sus palabras…a veces no estaba seguro si era tan bueno conocer a sus amigos tan bien o que todos ellos fueran tan curiosos.

- bueno, ahora ¿hay alguna manera de separar una esencia mágica poderosa con personalidad de un alma en un cuerpo físico, dándole también un cuerpo también?

- ¿qué…? – Ron le miro con cara de no entender nada

- ¿a que te refieres exactamente? – a Hermione no le gustaba como sonaba esto

- se puede hacer un cuerpo – Fred interrumpió a los otros mirando a su gemelo que lo miro un poco desconcertado.

- ¿de verdad? – Harry parecía feliz una parte menos en sus problemas - ¿Cómo?

- bueno no es sencillo, esta un libro de la sección restringida de la biblioteca…

- y ¿tu como sabes? – George estaba algo desconcertado, si bien el y si hermano habían andado husmeando en la sección restringida de la biblioteca por el mero hecho de molestar no recordaba que hubieran encontrado algo como eso y no lo hubieran utilizado, es decir, si podían tener un cuerpo falso las cosas que podrían haber hecho, las bromas que podrían haber jugado…wow, en serio como no se entero antes!

- bueno, cuando vagábamos inocentemente en nuestro tercer año, hojeamos algunos libros pero no encontramos nada útil para nuestros propósitos –vease las bromas planeadas- y como aún eramos jóvenes inocentes – ignoro las miradas de todos y continuo hablando con la misma voz causal – no le vi sentido usar tanta magia, y tantas cosas para hacer un cadáver.

- cadáver – Ron estaba pálido.

- sip, la magia te ayuda a hacer un cuerpo para que lo entierres de manera representativa cuando el cuerpo de la persona original no esta…er, digamos disponible – acabo Fred orgulloso de si mismo.

- okay…

- de todas formas ¿Qué esencia quieres meter dentro?

- umm, ladeundemonio

- ¿qué? No te entiendo Harry

- la de un demonio, Hermione, ¿feliz ahora?

- ¡demonio!, que diablos están pensando al querer darle forma física!

- es una promesa que les hice

- 'les' como a mas de uno?

Fred, George, Ron y Ana miraban la ahora discusión de los otros dos como en un partido de tenis muy entretenido.

- si, algun problema con que quiera hacer más sencilla la vida de mis hermanos, porque de ser así no te preocupes que yo solo puedo encontrar una solución si no quieren ayudar

- y-yo no he dicho eso, pero…

- bien entonces, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Fred, George, ¿pueden buscar si ese libro esta por aquí y si no tratar de recordar el nombre para que pueda conseguir una copia?

- si…

- supongo…

- no hay problema…

- vamos a buscar querido hermano…

- seguro, querido hermano…

- esos dos no tienen remedio – Ron sacudió la cabeza viendo a sus hermanos partir.

- bueno nosotros investigaremos que cosas pueden ser Horrcruxes y donde pueden estar, Ana…

- lo tengo – ella se fue hacia algún lugar a hacer quien sabe que…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Orochimaru tenía ciertamente bien establecida la base ahora, era todo un complejo lleno de habitaciones, laboratorios, centros de entrenamientos, areas comunes y demás, todo lo que se podía imaginar en solo unos pocos meses también las personas habían ido aumentando, y ahora ya había comenzado a reformar unas antiguas bases que tenía y crear otras nuevas, manteniendo a ciertas personas siempre separadas, a veces le parecía que manejaba más un jardín de infantes que otra cosa, pero que se le iba a hacer, los 'niños' eran fáciles de manejar y los que no aun eran demasiado útiles como para dejarlos por su cuenta.

- ¡ya dije que no fue mi culpa! – ah…allí estaba el porque los consideraba niños.

- ¡y yo lo dije antes! – esto se empezaba a volver molesto.

- pero...!

- ¡basta ustedes dos! No me importa de quien fue la culpa van a limpiar el maldito lugar y no los quiero escuchar a ninguno en lo que queda de día ¿entendido?

Ninguno de los dos niños le respondió, solo bajaron la cabeza bien regañados.

- dije ¿entendido? - podrían jurar que sonaba igual que Orochimaru-sama

- hai, Ryu-sama – respondieron los dos regañados con la cabeza baja aún.

- eso ha sido interesante – dijo el sannin de las serpientes entrando en el laboratorio mas ruidoso que tenía

- no lo creo es lo mismo todos los días – el mago aun lo miraba con desconfianza aunque ciertamente estaba agradecido por todo lo que le había enseñado, si bien los entrenamientos habían sido brutales en un punto las cosas estaban resultando bien después de todo.

- ciertamente tienes dos lindos enamorados – dijo con un deje burlon y un susurro viperino que al rubio le dio escalofrio.

- solo son un par de niños que no saben lo que quieren – porque si, el mago había notado que los mocosos se peleaban por su atención y estar en su gracia el mayor tiempo posible, y no era idiota como para no notarlo, por lo mismo le preocupaba un poco lo que pudiera hacer Kabuto, el niño tenía una aficción demasiado grande con él, prácticamente lo idolatraba tanto como a Orochimaru pero ahora había llegado Kimimaro a invadir su espacio, a saber por que Orochimaru quería que aprendiera lo básico de las pociones pero allí los tenía a los discutiendo a diario y mirándose a muerte constantemente, eran shinobis, la muerte no era nueva para ninguno y Ryu estaba seguro que era solo un milagro que hasta ahora no hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre entre esos dos considerando que en mas de una oportunidad Kimimaro había estado a punto de matar al otro en un ataque por 'accidente'; y finalmente pero no menos importante, el aunque quisiera no podría permitirse estar en una relación con nadie, su cabeza en el mundo mágico tenía precio, seguramente para salvarlo Pansy debe haber firmado el estupido contrato matrimonial al que se negó por años y mientras no estuviera seguro que estaría a salvo por lo menos no se permitiría involucrarse con nadie a nivel emocional.

- como digas…¿Cómo van las cosas?

Mientras Ryu le explicaba las cosas y lo que había progresado, y también lo que había que cambiar, los dos castigados recogían el último desastre que había hecho el día de hoy.

- esta noche acaba todo – le susurro Kabuto a Kimimaro quien solo asintió con la cabeza decidido a no perder.

Orochimaru sonrió al haber escuchado al niño, eso sería interesante.

Ryu sudo frío, algo iba a pasar y al parecer nuevamente se vería involucrado, no podía su vida ser un poco tranquila aunque sea un día…?

_Esa noche..._

Las cosas parecían en calma por el momento, Ryu era el único que no había escuchado lo que pasaría, al parecer los chismes volaban en el maldito lugar, tanto así que de inmediato todos sabían que Kabuto y Kimimaro pelearían por el rubio malhumorado que trabajaba en el laboratorio la mayor parte del día increiblemente sin experimentar en nadie si no de hecho preocupandose por ayudarlos y mantenerlos vivos.

Lo importante era que ahora todos estaban viendo la posibilidad de escabullirse a ver lo que sin duda sería una pelea de mocosos interesantes.

Ryu estaba en su habitación completamente agotado del horrible día que había tenido pero entonces recordo donde estaba y en este lugar había que estar en guardia 24/7. Se levantó siguiendo sus instintos que le decían así lo hiciera y camino por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados buscando no sabía que.

En una sala de entrenamiento los dos jovenes se daban sus mejores miradas de desafío. En diversas partes de la habitación habían shinobis esperando reirse un rato ahora que los chicos comenzaran, incluso habían sentido a Orochimaru-sama acercarse pero sabían no los detendría.

Comenzaron a atacarse con todo tipo de tecnicas, mostrando todo lo que habían aprendido hasta ahora y en ningun momento dejando de lado sus ganas de matar al contrario.

Los mayores les daban el credito de que se esforzaban y si bien les faltaba mucho que aprender tenían talento y mucha imaginación.

- uy esa patada debio doler...

- pero el chico es duro no se quedara con eso asi de simple...

- ¿viste el ácido que uso el de lentes? esa cosa es peligrosa

- umm, tiene su potencial, pero aun es muy descuidado

- ya...

Ryu escucho a unos guardias hablar mientras se asomaban por una puerta en el pasillo y también poniendo mas atención escucho lo que claramente era una pelea en el lugar, algo le decía que no se acercara pero la curiosidad pudo más que él y se acerco a mirar.

- ¿qué pasa?- los guardias ni lo miraron y se rieron antes de responder.

- no sabes que se estan peleando por el chico rubio, este rarito que tiene un laboratorio con los mocosos de ayudantes

- si, se están peleando por el al parecer, no son tan malos, aunque el premio es algo arrogante

- ¿algo? hahaha, esa estuvo buena

Ryu tenía la cara completamente roja de ira, esto era rídiculo, el seguía teniendo orgullo y jamás nunca iba a permitir que un par de niños pelearan por el de esa manera no era un 'objeto' que se iban a repartir de esa manera, no señor...ahora iban a ver, con un Malfoy no se juega!

- permiso tengo que entrar

- consigue tu propio lugar para ver

- si, nosotros llegamos prime...

- dije - los agarro por un brazo a cada uno ejerciendo presión como le habían enseñado - permiso, tengo que entrar - apreto los dientes para no desatar la furia que le causaban estos dos tipos y los dos idiotas que seguían golpeandose dentro de la sala.

- ¿¡y quién se supone... - se cortó a media frase al ver al adolescente rubio que le sostenía por un brazo, había escuchado que el chico tenía los trucos más raros, no necesitaba señales de mano para hacer jutsus y tenía un apoyo 'raro' por Orochimaru-sama, asi que se quedo callado y asintió con la cabeza, su compañero hizo lo mismo.

- bien, gracias caballeros - el tono sarcástico por esta vez fue pasado por alto.

Al entrar Ryu vio como Kabuto preparaba un ataque con una larga serie de sellos de manos, mientras que Kimimaro ponía cara de concentración listo para lo que fuera a venir y contraatacar en el momento.

Con un hechizo simple y murmurado de forma baja para que nadie le entendiera o escuchara, el mago paralizo a Kabuto y ordeno:

- Kimimaro, para - sin dejar lugar a discusión.

El chico se detuvo a medio camino de su embestida y comenzó a devolver sus huesos a su lugar correspondiente ante la expectante mirada del mago rubio.

Al ver que la lucha no seguiría y no sería mas que una discusión infantil y hormonal los observadores se comenzaron a dispersar rápidamente

- Ryu-sama - Kimimaro le dio una mirada de reojo a Kabuto en forma esperanzada pero se volvió decepción al ver que el chico seguía vivo si su movimiento de ojos era alguna indicación.

- nada de '_Ryu-sama_' conmigo Kimimaro.

Unos cuantos hechizos bien dichos y los dos chicos estaban inmoviles y atados frente a Ryu, Orochimaru seguía viendo fascinado como el otro hacía magia.

- ahora me pregunto como debo castigarlos para que entiendan que no soy de su propiedad y que no deben luchar de esta manera sin sentido...

Orochimaru sonrió el chico era muy ingenioso en eso, tenía que darle algo de credito y los dos niños lo sabían por la forma en que su aura se sentía aterrada...

No paso mucho tiempo para que se empezaran a escuchar gritos, esa fue una larga noche.

Kabuto y Kimimaro aprendieron a no luchar por Ryu, pero su odio creció a un nuevo nivel...que el mago no pudo eliminar, después de todo le recordaba a él mismo y cierto niño de ojos esmeraldas y anteojos con el que alguna vez compartió cierta rivalidad...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi estaba aburrido, el estar en casa y hacerce cargo de tanto papeleo sobre los muertos del clan le estaba poniendo de los nervios, y vale que era su culpa, y esta bien que tenía que aceptar sus responsabilidades y hacerlo de una vez para mantener bien a los niños que ahora dependían de él, okay que era necesario y el Hokage lo había puesto en licencia hasta quien sabe cuando pero no se podía estar quieto por más tiempo.

Salto por la ventana hacia el jardín trasero y comenzó a hacer una serie de katas para despejar su mente, tenía que dejar de pensar un rato, sobre todo en Shiro...un sonrojo se poso en su cara y aumento la velocidad de los movimientos un momento hasta calmarse otra vez, esto no era bueno y mucho menos después de leer el maravilloso librito de su sempai.

Sintió pequeñas pisadas en el pasillo que al fin se había terminado, debía admitir que la casa no quedó mal, tenían todos su privacidad pero se mantenían unidos como habían estado viviendo en los últimos tiempo dudaba seriamente que los Uzumaki alguna vez fueran a dejar el barrio Uchiha.

Siguió con lo suyo con los ojos cerrados concentrandose en los movimientos suaves, aprendidos hace tanto tiempo, libres, fluidos, relajantes...

- aww, no son lindos - Sirius-san se pasaba por casa cada vez que habían pocos clientes, o se aburría o tenía tiempo en casa que no sabía en que ocupar, honestamente Itachi no entendía porque no acababa de mudarse con ellos si se la pasaba en la casa todo el día.

- shhh, los desconcentras - Remus-san parecía más feliz con el paso del tiempo a medida que se adaptaba a la familia también.

- ¡necesitamos una cámara! - escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Sirius-san al ir en busca de la cámara ahora su curiosidad se disparó y abrió levemente los ojos.

Frente a él imitando torpemente su movimientos Hana y Hikaru con expresiones concentradas y divertidas; ciertamente no o hacían mal, pero necesitaban con urgencia trabajar en su equilibrio, haciendo como que no los había visto cambio a una serie de movimientos más sencillos para que los niños le siguieran, parecían animarse al ser capaces de hacer correctamente estos movimientos sin tanta dificultad.

Sus caritas brillaban de alegría, e Itachi no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara, quizás no estaría mal comenzara a enseñar taijutsu a los pequeños, después de todo lo disfrutaban y no era solo una manera de gastar energía como había pensado en un princi-

**Flash**

**Flash**

**Flash**

**Flash**

Cuatro fotos fueron tomados rápidamente una detrás de la otra e Itachi se detuvo haciendo que los pequeños le imitaran y miraran al intruso que los interrumpió.

Sirius sonreía de una manera que no supo identificar, pero ya estaba acabado, tenía las fotos y por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer que no fuera violento o pudiera asustar a los niños...pero de que pondría sus manos en esas fotos las pondría, nadie debía verlo sonreír por algo como eso!

- hora de la cena! - Remus-san los devolvió a todos a la realidad - Sirius ve por Ra-kun, Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun que están haciendo los deberes arriba.

- ok, Moony

**Flash**

Bueno, de que se quejaba ahora iría a comer ya luego conseguiría la cámara y hablaría con los niños acerca de sus clases de taijutsu, al fin tenía algo que hacer para ocupar bien su tiempo.

* * *

**Bien hasta allí el capi de hoy, tienen suerte de que me dieran un ratito libre en casa, **

**me sente y ahora que llegan los demás lo corto pero creo que esta bien así n.n**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! van 10 por capi, y el último saco 11! en serio **

**son lo mejor, espero les guste este capi y comenten hoy también.**

**PD: escribí esto deprisa por lo que perdonen las faltas de ortografía ;3**

**Besos y hasta la próxima...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**El capi de hoy es cortito pero al menos esta a tiempo ;3**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

Se sentía completamente inútil, no había manera de que solo estando en la casa pudiera averiguar algo, en los libros no estaba la respuesta a todo, no importa lo que dijera Hermione, necesitaba otro tipo de información y la iba a tener que conseguir fuera y que mejor que con muggles!

Pero lo primero era salir de la casa sin que los demás lo notaran porque por su cuenta no lo iban a dejar ir y mucho si sabían lo que quería hacer.

Motivo por el cual ahora se escabullía por su propiedad como un ratero para salir

Les había dicho a todos que se iba a tomar un momento para darse un baño y hablar con sus hermanos por lo que tenía un tiempo solo antes de que vinieran a ver si estaba bien.

Salió de la habitación lo más silencioso que pudo y maldijo por lo bajo al haber olvidado la capa de invisibilidad en su casa de Konoha, se movió lentamente por el pasillo atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento, casi se pegó al techo, literalmente, cuando uno de los elfos apareció frente a con unas sábanas limpias en las manos.

- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por el maestro?

- no, nada por ahora, gracias sigue…con lo que sea que estés haciendo

- si, maestro.

No se molesto en corregirle el titulo de maestro ahora, no tenía tiempo, y necesitaba calmar su corazón antes de seguir, por Merlín que se había llevado un buen susto, debía recordar que podía hacerlo, había estado por años moviendose silenciosamente tratando de pasar desapercibido al vivir con los Dursley, podía con esto también.

Llegó al final del pasillo y se asomo por la escalera con cuidado, no había nadie a la vista, suspiro de alivio, comenzó a bajar con cuidado manteniéndose pegado a la pared, aprovechando lo que más podía las sombras del lugar, que no eran muchas porque la maldita mansión tenía demasiadas ventanas, aunque en cualquier otro momento le encantaba el lugar, se sentía tan maravillo la calida luz del sol en su piel cuando paseaba por los pasillos altos, abiertos, con brisas suaves y vistas al jardín increíble que rodeaban la propiedad.

Pensando en esas cosas llego a la planta baja y suspiro, estaba a 15 metros de la puerta principal, iba a comenzar a avanzar cuando

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Ron! – exclamo el joven atrapado con un chillido casi femenino que lo avergonzó

- ¿¡qué!

- shhhhh – en dos pasos estaba junto al pelirrojo, jalándolo con él contra la parte baja de la escalera - ¿Por qué chillas?

- yo que sé, tú lo hiciste primero

Solo se miraron un segundo en completo silencio, verde enfrentándose al azul, cara seria contra cara seria, Ron mirando levemente hacia abajo mientras el otro alzaba la cabeza de manera desafiante y orgullosa…entonces rompieron en carcajadas notando lo que estaban haciendo, los dos agazapados contra la escalera sin motivo claro para el pelirrojo.

- y bien ¿A dónde ibas?

- necesito salir un rato…

- pero…!

- lo sé, lo sé, pero puedo hacer esto sin que me reconozcan

- ¿Cómo?

- aprendí algunas cosas cuando estaba en…ya sabes…

- seguro, pero la magia se siente, y tu tienes una firma que de seguro todos estarán buscando, si haces algo con ella en público estas muerto…er, lo siento quiero decir…

- ya sé Ron, pero eso es lo mejor de todo, esto no usa magia

- entonces…?

- mira se llama _Henge_ – el mago hizo algo extraño con las manos y luego de una pequeña bocanada de humo frente al pelirrojo había una copia exacta de él, era como mirarse en un espejo, solo que estaba seguro tenía la boca abierta de manera nada digna mientras su 'reflejo' sonreía de manera brillante.

- ¿Qué…¿Cómo…tú…

- puedo ser tu pesadilla también – había algo extraño en verse a si mismo siendo molesto con él…eso era enredoso, sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te parece un _bunshin_?

Antes de que pudiera responder una voluta de humo mayor a la anterior le hizo dar un paso atrás y sacudir con la mano para aclarar el ambiente y entonces frente a él se encontraban Fred y George.

- ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?

- ya te dije…

- que no es magia…

- no hagas eso – Ron se estremeció – hasta suenas como ellos

- esta bien…

- ¡WOW! – en la parte superior de las escaleras estaban los originales Fred y George

- ¡INCREIBLE!

- ¡FANTASTICOS!

- ¡NO OLVIDES GUAPOS!

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y dieron un vuelta alrededor de sus 'copias' antes de abrazarse a si mismos, los cuatro sonreían y Ron pensó que eso no era nada bueno, en el momento en que sus hermanos supieran como multiplicarse sería el fin del mundo!

- kai – con otra cosa rara de la mano las copias de los gemelos desaparecieron para dejar solamente a Shiro en frente de ellos.

- eso fue brillante!

- debes enseñarnos!

- uh, creo que podría cuando regrese, pero toma tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, ahora volviendo al punto puedo ser cualquier persona por lo que no me podrán atrapar incluso si me paseo frente a Voldemort…

Después de unas cuantas argumentaciones más a las que también se unió Ana Shiro pudo salir de la casa, tanto para todos se enteraran…suspiro y siguió caminando por lo menos estaba fuera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hogwarts - alguna parte de Escocia.**

De alguna manera las cosas se había podido mantener en control con los Weasley notioriamente fuera de la escuela, Hermione Granger desapareciendo después del ataque, Luna-lunática-Lovegood en alguna parte desconocida y Neville Lombottom dejando la escuela por motivos personales.

Umbridge estaba extrañamente tranquila considerando todos los alumnos que había perdido en tan poco tiempo, desobedeciendo las órdenes del ministerio y sobrepasando su autoridad, pero no importa que todo el mundo sabía que algo estaba tramando, ella y Snape.

Severus Snape era un hombre paciente, aunque no lo creyeran o quizás era un tipo de paciencia diferente, después de todo llevaba años aguantando al viejo Director de la escuela y solo dios sabía la cantidad que el viejo podía irritar al hombre con solo unas pocas palabras, luego claro estaba el hecho de que tenía que aguantar los comentarios sacarcaticos y mal intencionados de sus 'compañeros mortifagos' y al _Lord _ahora que estaba de regreso, pero la mujer - esa gran abominación color rosa que chillaba destrozando sus oídos - era lo peor, tenía de pronto una fascinación rara en él, era algo completamente insano, y la vieja bruja estaba completamente mal enfocada, creía que podía sacarle algo, no sabía con quien trataba.

Minerva le miro sin decir nada y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro al momento en que coloco no tan sutilmente al parecer la poción en la copa de Umbridge, Filius sonrió como si supiera lo que iba a hacer y Albus enarco una ceja antes de mirar atentamente sus cubiertos y luego convertirlos en un par de palillos chinos para comer.

La cena iba en completa normalidad en el gran salón, todo parecía tranquilo, nadie se atrevía a mirar la mesa de los profesores pues Snape había estado con un humor de perros todo el día y no querían devolver sus alimentos al ver a Umbridge con su dulce sonrisa y ese traje en tono rosa casi fosforescente, al parecer quería competir con la túnica color lima con azul brillante del director.

- ¿más vino? - preguntó cortésmente Snape al servirse un poco más el mismo, no era raro que los maestros compartieran una copa o dos en la cena de vez en cuando pero Snape **_jamás_** le había ofrecido más vino a nadie.

- oh, claro muchas gracias - le contestó Dolores con una sonrisa que intentaba ser coqueta.

- de nada - respondió impasible como siempre mientras le servía más.

Cerca del final Snape se las había arreglado para hacer que Umbridge bebiera una cantidad irracional pero la mujer seguía sobria como si estuviera empezando y no llevará una hora bebiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Todos se fueron a sus salas comunes, los maestros a sus oficinas a corregir deberes, otros a hacer sus rondas por el toque de queda y Umbridge a bailar y cantar en los pasillos, completamente ebria al punto de que casi no se le entendían las palabras, asustando a todo los habitantes del castillo, mientras un hombre tomaba fotografía felizmente para acabar con toda la molestia que era la mujer.

Hogwarts a pesar de no tener a sus bromistas habituales no perdería la chispa de vivir las cosas extrañas de siempre.

Al día siguiente 'El Profeta' tendría una noticia muy especial entre sus páginas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Konoha**

Danzou había estado desde el principio intrigado por el chico que alegaba ser un Uzumaki, reclamando además la tutela del contenedor del zorro, en ese momento había saltado su sentido de alerta, luego las habilidades extrañas que informaban sus ANBU observadores, y también el niño con la extraña habilidad con la arena, un chico con talento que de tener menos vigilancia ya tendría entre sus manos formandolo para ser un activo sin duda poderoso entre sus filas.

El chico llamado Shiro tenía la habilidad de atraer a las personas más extrañas hacia él y eso se notó en su clara influencia en los Uchiha, otros en los cuales casi había logrado poner sus manos, después de la masacre. Uchiha Itachi tenía una lealtad no dicha con los Uzumaki y sus cercanos, ahora no estaba en servicio activo lo que le hacía menos vulnerable ya que tenía mas tiempo para analizar las cosas, lo que no podía dejar pasar.

Y ahora como si no tuviera suficiente en que pensar y que hacer, venían a informarle de lo que había hecho el tal Remus, su reacción, la forma en que había sacado a los niños del lugar con esa clase de jutsu de transporte desconocido, y todas las otras reacciones, al parecer tendría que empezar con uno de estos tipos mayores, Lupin Remus o Black Sirius. ¡que nombres más extraños!

- ANBU

- hai

- quiero un informe de todos los movimientos de Lupin Remus y Black Sirius

- hai Danzou-sama

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En algún lugar del centro de Londres.**

Un hombre paseaba por las calles de la ciudad ahora no muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

Una joven mujer de unos 25 años le dio un guiño coqueto y el se sonrojo cruzando la calle para alejarse de las risitas de las amigas de la chica que le había coqueteado.

Nadie parecía darle una segunda mirada a un hombre vestido con ropa oscura en sus veinte, simplemente un joven que podría ser universitario con una pequeña bolsa al hombro, de pronto vio el lugar a donde iba, se detuvo en la acera y los demás siguieron caminando pasando por su lado.

Muy bien última oportunidad de arrepentirse de esto...antes de notarlo siguió caminando.

Dios se sentía como un niño haciedo esto y estando en un lugar así, pero no veía otra solución de momento.

Llamo a la puerta de lo que parecía un despacho normal con letras negras en la puerta indicando que era el lugar correcto que buscaba.

- adelante - se escucho la respuesta de una voz rasposa y profunda.

- buenas tardes, ¿detective Rosh?

- si - el hombre apago un cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y se acerco para saludarle con un apretón de manos - tome asiento.

- agradable lugar - dijo sin poderlo evitar, la verdad es que era una oficina simple, ordenada, moderna y práctica, nada comparado a lo que se esperaba de una oficina de un detective privado, pero solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que era en realidad, por lo que todo era una novedad.

- entonces, en que puedo ayudarlo hoy señor?

- Harry Potter

- le escuho señor Potter

- necesito información del pasado de un hombre llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**allí el capitulo de hoy, quizás un poco corto pero es un capitulo n.n**

**Ahora les aviso desde ya que el miercoles no podre actualizar,**

**la razón es muy simple, mañana es mi cumpleaños y mi familia ya me dijo**

**que no me ocupe en nada porque mañana es mi cumpleaños!**

**Por lo tanto, no tendré tiempo de escribir el capitulo siguiente para el miercoles**

**el viernes como siempre tendrán su actulización =3**

**Un beso, que estén super bien, espero sus comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Viernes y es tiempo de actualización ;3**

**- diálogos -**

**- _idioma extranjero_ -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Con eso aclarado vamos a lo que nos importa!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

Tres días, apenas tres días fuera de Konoha y en serio ya extrañaba el lugar y pensar que aún le quedaban otros doce días aquí, no es que no le gustara la compañía es solo que todo el tiempo todos parecían tensos, salvo los gemelos por supuesto.

- _¿Ana?_

_- hm?_

_- ¿qué te pasa?_

_- nada Shi, supongo que estoy nostálgica, ¿no es absurdo? a penas y conozco a todos y ya los extraño, sobre todo las tardes en el tejado o cuando jugaba con Hana-chan_

_- lo sé, te entiendo, se meten rápido en un uno ¿no?_

_- sé que es más complicado para ti pero..._

_- ¿quieres volver?_

_- ¿qué?_

_- ¿qué si quieres volver? no es necesario que estés conmigo todo el tiempo y aún no hay manera de acabar con Voldemort así que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras puedas_

_- no Shi, me quedo, no importa que, somos tu y yo contra el mundo ¿no?_

_- tú y yo contra el mundo Ana..._

- ¿tienes idea de lo que hablan 'Mione? - Ron le susurro acercándose a ella para no interrumpir lo que parecía una amena conversación entre los otros dos.

- no Ron, solo entiendo los nombres, pero por alguna buena razón están hablando en ese idioma no debes ser entrometido - le susurró de regreso - ahora si terminaste con ese libro, aún nos quedan estos - alzó la mano y señalo una pila de libros casi tan alto como ella sobre la mesa.

- 'Mione - se quejo el pelirrojo, pero siguió con la tediosa tarea.

- _por cierto Ana ¿porqué hablamos así?_

_- no lo sé, por molestar a tus amigos tal vez _

Ambos sonrieron suavemente al notar las miradas de reojo que recibían de los otros dos en la biblioteca_._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿estás seguro de esto Naru?

- sip, ayer Shiro-nii, lo dijo recuerda - Naruto se aclaro la garganta e imitó lo mejor que pudo el tono de voz de Shiro - 'usen la capa si la necesitan, ya que está allí al menos puede ser útil...'

- hn, pero estoy seguro que se refería a algo más serio que una broma

- awww, vamos ya estamos aquí - Naruto siguió jalando a Ra por la casa para buscar la capa para hacerse invisible de su hermano - además tu también querías probarla.

- nos vamos a meter en problemas

- ¿dónde esta lo nuevo en eso? nos metemos en problemas aunque no hagamos nada

La pregunta inocente lo desconcertó y Ra lo miro como si lo contemplara por primera vez y luego tomo una decisión, asintió y avanzó junto al mayor por la casa en la que ahora solo vivía Sirius-san y en la que habían pasado muchas cosas.

Quince minutos después ambos chicos salían de la casa con su motín bien puesto sobre ellos, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿a quién primero?

- al que pase por nuestro camino!

Tomados de la mano para no separarse y quitarse la capa se fueron en busca de alguien a quien molestar, después de todo los deberes los habían terminado en la academia durante el castigo de Iruka-sensei; no tenían ganas de ir a casa y aún era temprano para la cena.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ...claro, pero en este momento no tengo, si gusta deja un pedido y en cuanto consiga los ingredientes tendrá su poción

Sirius estaba vendiendo de maravillas, la palabra entre mujeres pasaba más rápido y mejor que pagar por publicidad!

- oh, eso sería maravilloso

- no hay de qué mi querida señora

La mujer se sonrojo y con una risita firmo el comprobante de encargo.

Los encantos Black estaban al fin resultando útiles en este lugar, ahora solo le faltaba a Remus relajarse un poco en el sitio y los niños con los que pasaba el tiempo no contaban ni le ayudaban a conseguir una buena mujer a su amigo, porque Sirius sabía que Remus no era de estar con una mujer solo una noche, su amigo era un hombre diferente, comprometido, quizás por su parte lobuna pero no era bueno que estuviera solo tanto tiempo, era un hombre adulto, normal y sano, necesitaba una mujer con quien pasar sus días...mmm, tendría que encargarse él de darle un empujoncito en la dirección correcta y tenía a alguien en mente que le podría ayudar!

Remus no sabría que lo golpeo, era brillante, se dio unas palmaditas mentales por su buena idea, ese fin de semana tomaría a Moony en una pequeña excursión que esperaba terminara con al menos el principio de un romance.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los avances habían ido bien, cada día tenía más mortifagos en sus filas, la gente estaba empezando en serio a desconfiar de todo y de todos, después del ataque a Hogsmead, y la repentina aparición del raro demonio las cosas se pusieron a su favor, no tenía idea de donde diablos había salido la cosa esa que causó más daño del que había previsto y del que había hecho sus seguidores, pero lo utilizó a su favor, y ahora los tenía asustados, una persona asustada es una persona obediente si esta racional, era cuestión de saber tirar las cuerdas y Lord Voldemort había aprendido a hacerlo muy bien con el paso del tiempo.

Tenía ya casi la completa ayuda de los hombres-lobo, y debía admitir con un deje de decepción que se habían unido a él casi con demasiada facilidad, sin embargo, era un punto que le había ganado al viejo Albus Dumbledore, de quien dicho sea de paso no había escuchado muchas cosas buenas últimamente, pero considerando como vivía en base al control...honestamente el hecho de perder el control sobre lo más básico le había hecho tambalearse peligrosamente, perder al chico Potter había hecho que muchos perdieran control por su propia estupidez, se centraron en un niño que 'no sabía nada' y luego cuando se les escapa de las manos, los deja a todos descolocados, el mismo incluido, por suerte nadie perdió seriamente el objetivo.

El chico Potter, era un adversario interesante, impulsivo e impredecible, siempre metiéndose en su camino y estorbando a cada paso que daba, pero al parecer después de su último encuentro había roto algo dentro del chico que finalmente lo hizo huir, una lástima, pero no iba a negar la gracia que se le condecía en este momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- no

- pero...!

- no

- Shi...

- no

- vamos, ¿que te cuesta?

- Ana, dije no

- awww, mira es lindo

- no - suspiró esto era una batalla perdida y lo sabía pero no por eso lo iba a aceptar más fácilmente y Hermione riendo a su lado no ayudaba

- Shi, por mi ¿si?

- eso es chantaje - volteó para darle la espalda si la miraba ahora seguro cedería

- ... -

- ... -

- Vamos Harry, cumple el capricho de Ana

- ... - el chico volteó a verla, Ana le miraba con sus ojos claros sin expresión alguna, nada de suplicas, nada de lágrimas, nada de nada solo la claridad de lo que le había pedido y a lo que el se seguía negando.

- Ana...tu...

- ... - ella le seguía mirando, y Hermione estaba fascinada con la muestra que daban esos dos eran increíbles en la terquedad, pero esta vez estaba de lado de Ana, claro que ella también quería ver a Harry con la ropa que la chica había elegido para él...

- el verde va bien con tus ojos, y el rojo estoy segura es el mismo del Shringan de Itachi...

El mago se sonrojo inmediatamente ante la mención del chico con el que había tenido una muy extraña despedida y al que ahora no sabía como iba a enfrentar, Ana sabía que Shi debía aceptar las cosas antes de que fuera tarde, pero no lo quería empujar a nada, Shi aun debía tomarse su tiempo para hacer frente a las situaciones emocionales de romance que pasan todos los adolencentes...o quizás no todos si se involucra un chico como Uchiha Itachi.

- nos vamos - el mago dio media vuelta y fue a pagar las compras de Ana , eso de que estuvieran en Inglaterra en pleno invierno ya, con la ropa que Ana había conseguido en Konoha no era bueno y lo había obligado a ir de compras arrastrando a la otra chica con ellos claro para buena compañía y opiniones válidas, ya que Shiro solo veía verde, mientras que ellas tenían como veinte nombres distintos para todos los tonos que veían, que para él seguían siendo verdes.

- pero Shi... - ante la mirada que recibió supo que con lo de Itachi quizás se había pasado un poco, después de todo parece que tendría que encerrar a esos dos para que aclararan las cosas aunque tenía sus serias sospechas de que el shinobi era un gran pervertido mientras su Shi era aún muy inocente...

- lleva estos también siempre podemos arreglar el tamaño - Hermione agarró la ropa antes de arrepentirse y marcho con un millón de dudas en mente, aunque tenía sus serias sospechas de algo grande.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tres días...tres malditos días en que no había podido conseguir las benditas fotos que Sirius-san había tomado; ¿qué clase de shinobi era él que no podía conseguir unas malditas fotos de un civil?...bueno Sirius-san tenía sus habilidades especiales únicas pero no era justificación _él_ era ANBU por todos los bijuu! iba a conseguir esas fotos antes de que pudieran caer en malas manos, dios en que se había metido al no haberle quitado la cámara en el momento en que las tomó.

- Aniki...

- ¿si Sasuke?

- ¿estás bien?

- hn

- ¿seguro?

- sí... - comenzó a escribir unas notas rápidamente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente

- Aniki

- ¿si Sasuke? - ¿porqué su hermano estaba aquí otra vez y no con los Uzumaki?...ah, cierto nadie sabía donde se habían metido esos dos el después de escaparse del castigo que les había dado Iruka, el chunin tenía su respeto, lograba manejar a esos niños que nadie más lograba manejar, estaba casi si es que no al mismo nivel que Remus-san, se las arreglaban con los niños de manera brillante.

- ¿qué haces?

- una investigación

- ¿de qué? - ahora a Sasuke le dio por hacer preguntas de todo...simplemente genial

- nada que entiendas otouto

- pero te puedo ayudar, si solo vez ese libro y tomas notas!

- hn

- ¿es algo ANBU verdad?

- ¿qué?

- bueno ya sabes Hatake-san esta en ANBU como tu y siempre tiene ese libro naranja con él, ves como yo también puedo notar las cosas - dijo el chico completamente orgulloso

- si, Sasuke es algo ANBU, así tú nunca, me entiendes bien _**nunca **_debes mirar uno de estos libros a menos que estés en ANBU o tengas cuarenta años, lo que pase primero - la voz del mayor no dejaba lugar a replicas por lo que Sasuke asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido por le momento pero haría caso por ahora...

- hai aniki

Se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio por un rato, Itachi ordenando papales dejando de lado su 'investigación en Icha Icha' y Sasuke contento con estar en la tranquilidad de la oficina.

- aniki

- ¿si Sasuke?

- me enseñas shu...

- ¿te callas si te digo que sí? - pregunto casi suplicando un minuto de silencio

- ¡HAI! - respondió con la cara brillante

- ok, entonces vamos a entrenar - Itachi necesitaba despejar su cabeza su hermanito le podía ayudar de momento con eso, ya luego aunque tuviera que secuestrar a Sirius-san conseguiría las fotos...secuestrarlo no era mala idea, si a eso le sumanos un leve, muy leve genjutsu...

Itachi sonrió y Sasuke se estremeció quizás no era tan buena idea entrenar con su hermano en este preciso momento, debió notar que algo malo pasaba en el momento que su aniki decidió entrenar con él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Agradezco también las felicitaciones por mi cumple ;)**

**A quienes preguntaron y mandaron mp's curiosos...pues solo cumplí 24 que este casada y que tenga niños no me hace una persona mayor **

**Un beso, que estén super bien, espero sus comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Tiempo de actualización para comenzar bien la semana ;3**

**- diálogos -**

**- _idioma extranjero_ -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Con eso aclarado vamos a lo que nos importa!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

- ¿¡qué!

- ¡nunca!

- ¡basta los dos inmediatamente! ¡esto se ha vuelto ridículo!

- ¡pero...!

- ¡no fue nuestra culpa!

- ¡Ra tiene razón!

- ¡no es el punto Naruto!

Llevaban escuchando fuera de la oficina del Hokage por lo menos una hora con los mismo argumentos, muchos pensaban que era por que el Sandaime pensaba era mejor discutir sin sentido antes que continuar con sus documentos interminables, el trabajo de Hokage no era agradable estando tanto tiempo en la oficina.

- erm...creo que alguien debería pararlos...

- no te preocupes, el mocoso rubio siempre se mete en problemas aunque últimamente no llegaban a tanto al parecer Umino-san lo estaba controlando bien, pero ya ves Asuma, a tu padre le gusta las bromas que hacen por eso no les ha puesto un pare definitivo.

- supongo que tienes razón Chouza

- es solo una excusa para no hacer el papeleo - Genma se unió a la fila de los que estaban esperando para hablar con el Sandaime y presentar un informe.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más después de todo la mayoría pensaba lo mismo y los que no era que no estaban prestando atención pues solo querían largarse de allí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- _Neville_

_- si, señor Lovegood?_

_- necesito pedirte un favor_

_- claro señor_

Con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos Neville le había tomado cierto respeto al padre de Luna, que era si no igual un tanto más extravagante, pero al mismo tiempo igualmente buena persona. También había aprendido mucho de Tsunade, la mujer era espartana para entrenarlos pero debía aceptar que no lo hacía nada mal, podía ver los resultados de su arduo entrenamiento. Pero aún así la mujer sospechaba de ellos lo veía ahora en su mirada mientras hablaba en un idioma para ella desconocido con el sr. Lovegood, o sería quizás por el breve romance que compartieron los dos adultos...? como sea, por ahora se concentraría en entrenar y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Esa tarde...

- ¿alguien a visto a mi otou-san?

- no, hoy no lo he visto - Shizune preparaba la cena en su campamento para esa noche, mientras miraba distraidamente un rollo médico.

- la última vez que lo vi estaba con Yuki - Tsunade aprovechaba el momento para beber y relajarse.

- ¿Yuki-kun? - le preguntó Luna con su mirada nerviosa, nunca la había visto de esa manera hasta ahora por lo que se empezó a arrepentir de haber aceptado lo que le pidió el señor Lovegood.

- bueno, verás...él me pidió que no lo siguieras, porque necesitaba regresar a casa un tiempo, lo siento - Neville no se atrevía a mirarla en este momento.

- ¿por qué?

- ¿eh?

- ¿por qué lo sientes? no es tu culpa su decisión

- sabes que Tsuki-chan tiene razón Yuki-kun - Shizune ahora estaba completamente metida en lo que hablaban los otros dos, mientras Tsunade sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

- sí, pero las cosas no van bien en casa, _tu-sabes-quien y los mortifagos y..._

- esta bien, papá sabe lo que hace _Neville_

- _Luna_

- además como hermanos siempre estaremos juntos ¿no?

- claro que sí Tsuki-chan, sabes que no importa nada, siempre contarás conmigo y más ahora

- gracias Yuki-nii

- ¡la cena esta lista!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryu estaba harto, el maldito lugar era peor que la sala común de Slytherin en sus peores momentos, tenía que cuidarse hasta de su sombra pero Orochimaru decía que era un buen entrenamiento, el hombre obviamente estaba demente como había comprobado hace mucho tiempo ahora solo seguía allí por la simple razón de que no tenía a donde más ir.

- que deprimente, es casi degradante que un Malfoy acabe de esta manera - murmuro para si mismo ignorando a los chiquillos que lo seguían como un par de pollitos tras su madre gallina...golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, ahora se veía como una gallina, lo que le faltaba.

- ¿esta bien Ryu-sama?

- si Kabuto, vete a hacer tus labores.

- ya terminamos Ryu-sama

- ¿qué, tan pronto? - levanto la cabeza y se asombró de ver que ciertamente habían terminado todo lo que les había dado como deber esa tarde, miró a su reloj colgado en la pared y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al notar que ya era de noche. Había perdido la tarde hundido en sus pensamientos deprimentes, debía cambiar las cosas y pronto, él no estaba acabado, aún tenía dignidad que salvar y conservar!

- vamos a cenar

- hai - los dos chicos lo miraron con preocupación durante toda la comida por lo que en cuanto terminaron los envió a dormir diciendoles que a la mañana siguiente comenzarían muy temprano.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius reía a carcajadas mientras miraba a Sasuke todo vendado, sucio y rasguñado, Itachi entrando tras él de lo más tranquilo le dio un leve saludo, más bien inclino la cabeza en reconocimiento como venía haciendo desde que descubrió que le había tomado algunas fotos, suerte para él que no sabía de todas las que había tomado antes también.

Un ANBU con máscara de gato con un cuerpazo que casi le causa una hemorragia al pobre mago que reía apareció no muy contenta con estar en ese lugar, Sasuke no le prestó atención seguramente quería algo de su hermano y ahora mismo quería un buen baño y una comida decente por lo que se adentro en la casa sin mirar atrás.

- los responsables de los chicos Uzumaki por favor presentarse lo más pronto posible ante el Hokage - dijo con voz impasible

- ¿están bien? - preguntó Remus que venía llegando con los otros niños de haber estado jugando en el jardín

- si, ambos lo están...por ahora - contesto con un tono divertido pero algo reprimido; Remus le dio una mirada de disculpa anticipandose a los hechos, seguramente había hecho una travesura en la que quedaron atrapados, de otro modo los chicos estarían en casa riendo de su triunfo.

- estaremos allí de inmediato, gracias por venir

- ... - la chica ANBU no dijo nada, era su trabajo después de todo, aunque no se había hecho ANBU para andar de mensajera pero ya que; se retiro dando una última mirada al hombre-lobo, había visto los informes de la transformación del sujeto, pero había algo extraño a su alrededor, algo que le inquietaba y le atraía al mismo tiempo, pero como dicen 'la curiosidad mato al gato' y ella no quería acabar muerta o algo peor.

Cuando Remus y Sirius llegaron al lugar había una enorme fila de shinobis y kunoichis nada contentos esperando fuera de la oficina, abriendose paso de manera educada, llegaron a su destino y la misma ANBU con máscara de gato los hizo pasar antes de que siquiera llegaran a intentar llamar a la puerta.

Las entonces parecieron ir mucho mejor pues los gritos y reclamos finalmente pararon, hubo un serio silencio durante unos quince minutos antes de escuchar gritos de alegría mientras las puertas se abrían y los niños eran jalados fuera por los extraños que los cuidaban ahora, tardaron por lo menos cinco minutos en sacarlos de la oficina y conseguir que dejaran de agradecer algo al Sandaime, la fila fuera de la oficina ahora era más que amena, habían traido té y revistas, algunos se habían sentado en el suelo contra la pared a jugar cartas, cuando el Hokage los vio solo suspiro, nadie siquiera intentó parecer avergonzado si no que se tomaron su tiempo para recoger sus cosas y volver al trabajo...era un día normal.

20 minutos después salían con dos niños muy felices para haber sido regañados casi toda la tarde un shokeado Sirius y algo perturbado Remus.

Merlín los niños ya no eran lo mismo que en sus tiempos; no querían pensar en lo que les gritaría su cachorro cuando se enterara de en 'que' se habían metido los chiquillos ahora mientras estaban bajo 'su' cuidado...oh, dios

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de la cena Ana se dedico a repartir las cosas que había comprado porque si bien las compras principales eran para ella no pudo evitar comprar cosas para todos los de la casa y Shiro no le impidió nada así que no veía problema alguno en llevarles cosas a los pelirrojos agradables y divertidos que ahora vivían con ellos.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por una llamada muy alegre de cierto niño rubio que ya conocían todos los presentes.

Shiro corrió en busca de una fuente de tamaño considerable antes de verter agua en él y ver a su hermano que al parecer estaba feliz y al que se le había unido Ra.

- _ho..._- Shiro no alcanzó a terminar pues los dos pequeños gritaron juntos

- _¡VAMOS A DAR LA PRUEBA GENIN! - _sus caritas eran pura felicidad, ahora si que no entendía nada, se iba menos de una semana de la aldea y las cosas parecían haber avanzado años...

- _¿¡qué!  
_

_- Sarutobi-jiji nos dio un permiso especial! - _Naruto rebotaba en su lugar junto a su hermano

_- vamos a dar la prueba un día después de que llegues de regreso! - _Ra lucía una mirada brillante y parecía completamente otro niño

_- ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿qué paso? ¿nos les faltan años en la dichosa academia para graduarse?_- los dos niños querían ser ninjas no era un simple capricho pero había que admitir que ninguno era muy fan de ir a clases temprano en la mañana al menos Ra ahora que había tomado gusto a dormir gracias a Fawkes, y Naruto porque se aburría en las largas clases de historia que según él no eran importantes, además de otras cosas prácticas que le hacían estar quieto en un salón de clases practicamente en silencio.

_- pues considerando las cosas que hemos hecho..._

_- las travesuras - _cortó Ra al rubio

- _si, pues eso y que hemos mejorado mucho desde que...umm...nosotros...esto...  
_

_- tenemos una familia - _Ra estaba orgulloso de poder decirlo aunque no entendía muy bien de que se avergonzaba Naruto ahora mismo, calro que el mismo al principio había estado menos que dispuesto a considerar familia a alguien más que no fuera Shiro pero realmente entendía a Naruto, al ser los dos jinchuurikis se entendían a un nivel diferente, se habían tomado cariño como hermanos reales, confiaban el uno en el otro.

- _tenemos una oportunidad para ser genin antes de la fecha de graduación_

_- ¡oh, dios ¿de verdad? - _Ana se había unido a él para saber como estaban todos pero no se esperaba esa sorpresa - _felicidades, hagan su mejor esfuerzo!_

_- gracias Ana-nee-chan_

_- ¿pero ustedes no deberían aprender aún muchas cosas?_

_- hai Shiro-nii pero tendremos entrenamiento especial hasta que llegues para poder aprender lo que necesitamos - _Naruto lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro nervioso

_- y entonces tu tienes que firmar un permiso por nosotros_

_- y nos están llamando para la cena_

_- nos vemos_

_- adiós _- fue lo que alcanzó a decir el mago mirando deconcertado_  
_

Ana enarco deleicadamente una ceja.

- no creo que hayan sido impresiones mías, esos dos seguramente estaban en medio de algo, nadie se pone nervioso solamente porque le llaman a cenar

- ... -

- y además la broma tiene que haber sido muy buena como para que les dieran esta oportunidad.

- lo sé Ana, lo sé, conozco esa mirada - Shiro sonrió, los niños estaban en problemas, pero no era novedad, estaban bien y felices y eso le animo un poco, ya quería regresar y ver como iba eso de la prueba en verdad.

- ¡Harry! - Hermione apareció en la puerta agitada y asustada - ¡hay un ataque de mortifagos!

* * *

**Bueno, lamento mucho la demora en subir este capi ****pero había estado ocupada en muchas cosas y hasta**

**ahora tengo tiempo, por lo demás estoy trabajando ****en una historia nueva que pronto comenzaré a subir**

**Espero sus comentarios, incluso si son reclamos por ****la tardanza ;) un beso enorme y ahora me voy a asaltar**

**la nevera que tengo un atojo de algo con chocolate y mostaza ****ñami ;3 (este bebé es cada día más raro) ~^·^~**

**nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola...**

**Sé que esperaban un capitulo mucho antes de hoy y claro que tampoco esperaban una nota, pero digo ya que no es para decir que voy a pausar la historia o abandonarla...solo que me tomo un tiempo el poder regresar aqui.**

**En serio lamento no haber podido escribir, pero por cosas que no pude controlar y que estuvieron en realidad muy mal había estado lejos de casa.**

**Aún as estoy contenta, mi chibi cumplió 3 años!**

**Estoy de regreso en casa, no es que tenga algo contra los consultorios, clínicas, hospitales, etc. pero honestamente no hay como estar en casa en mi camita, con mi familia, en lugar de un montón de médicos desconocidos y enfermeras con personalidades raras.**

**Les digo desde ya, tengo casi la mitad del próximo capitulo listo, en realidad estaba asi cuando me internaron en la clínica por principio de aborto, gracias al cielo mi bebito esta bien n.n asi que ahora es solo cosa de retomar desde alli , pero lo primero para mi siempre ser n mis niños, aun asi no dejar la historia ;)**

**Aprecio que sean comprensivos n.n **

**un beso y tratare de actualizar tan pronto como pueda, después de todo tengo que hacer reposo y estando en cama seguro que tendré tiempo de escribir.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Tiempo de actualización**

**- -**diálogos

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Con eso aclarado vamos a lo que nos importa!**

**y una vez más perdón por la demora y gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

Tres días habían pasado desde el 'dichoso' ataque de los mortifagos, y exactamente tres días llevaba Shiro ahora en cama, dispuesto a maldecir a la siguiente persona que se le pusiera en el camino lo suficientemente cerca, razón por la cual todos evitaban pasar siquiera cerca de su habitación.

**_Flashback..._**

**_En un momento estaba hablando con Ana y al siguiente Hermione entra corriendo en la sala gritando algo de mortifagos, lamentablemente todos querían ir con él, aún sabiendo que no podían sobre todo Ron y Hermione pero ¿estamos hablando de gente normal aquí?, la respuesta es un claro y grande NO._**

**_- miren las cosas son así - interrumpió cansado de todo el alboroto que se había producido en solo unos minutos - Ana y yo tenemos que salir y ver al detective, ustedes se quedaran y no se hable más del asunto._**

**_- pero Harry!_**

**_- no, esto es suficiente, ¿qué harán estando allí? solo estorbar porque ninguno tiene verdadera preparación, el ministerios nos busca a todos y no podemos simplemente ir allí y hacer acto de presencia, por más que les brinden ayuda les saltarán encima como buitres, quedaremos en medio de los mortifagos, los aurores y los atacados; por una vez, solo por una vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien y no sobre las emociones del momento  
_**

**_- pero... - la chica se mordía el labio._**

**_- ¿no puedes hacer eso de bujingen-algo en nosotros? - Ron no estaba seguro de nada ahora mismo y sabía que Harry tenía razón pero debía haber alguna forma de hacer algo._**

**_- no tengo tanta experiencia como para luchar y al mismo tiempo mantener mi control de chakra sobre ustedes para poner un 'henge' - dijo la última palabra con cuidado para ver si así le quedaba a su amigo en la cabeza._**

**_- Shi, debemos irnos..._**

**_- lo sé Ana, en serio chicos lo siento... - el mago salió rápidamente dejando a los otros impresionados y confundidos, pues si estaban allí algo debían hacer, sabían que Harry tenía razón y eso era lo peor, pero no podían dejar de sentirse enfadados y frustrados.  
_**

**_Fin Flashback..._**

- Shi~**_ - _**Ana entró en la habitación con una bandeja con su desayuno, al parecer habían aceptado que ella era la única a la que no podía matar en este momento y no era por falta de ganas.

- buenos días - suspiro resignado desde donde estaba, despues de todo no estaría siquiera vivo si no fuera por ella, no podía portarse como un niño mal criado con Ana.

- buenos días, te tengo el desayuno y las cosas listas para partir después.

- ¿partir? - eso no sonaba nada bien para él - ¿partir a dónde?

- a Konoha y el hospital por supuesto - Ana dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó junto al mago - sé que no quieres que te vean así pero tardarás mas en recuperarte y... - ella se mordió el labio - necesitas atención médica real.

- ¿en verdad es tan malo?

- la maldición ya no esta activa de eso me asegure el mismo día que la conseguiste, pero la herida no esta sanando Shi, estoy preocupada por eso, aquí nadie tienes conocimientos médicos y yo no puedo hacer más, la perdida de sangre fue suficiente como para matarte, de no ser porque... - no termino la frase, no era necesario, ambos lo sabían de no ser por el vínculo que compartían y la magia que los unía el mago a estas alturas estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

- esta bien, pero nos llevamos a uno de los chicos, alguien tendrá que aprender medicina al parecer - le sonrió a la chica que parecía mucho más aliviada ahora mientras le ponía la bandeja con cuidado en las piernas y comenzaba a alimentarlo con agilidad conseguida de la práctica.

- entonces ¿a quien nos llevamos?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era sensei.

Era sensei en su academia.

Era sensei de una clase que por suerte no tenía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su hermano el genio del clan Uchiha y actual líder del mismo era sensei de la academia.

Decir que Sasuke, Ra y Naruto no estaban felices era decir poco, pero el menos contento de todos era Sasuke.

- ¿qué te pasa? - estaban en un pequeño receso de la mañana y Sasuke estaba enfuruñado sentado debajo de un árbol mirando a muerte a todas las niñas que se le querían acercar no solo por él sino que también para hacerle preguntas de su 'hermano/sensei/gran-genio-Uchiha' por eso cuando se le acercó el mismo no le hizo caso y solo miró hacia otro lado.

- Sasuke - intentó de nuevo Itachi que aún no estaba seguro de como el Hokage se las había arreglado para ponerlo a dar clases, muy shinobi calificado sería pero era un niño enseñando a niños, el no sabía del comportamiento infantil como los otros maestros, las cosas le eran un verdadero infierno y la situación en su casa no parecía mejor...

- ... -

- seguiré aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa o tenga que enviarte a las niñas que te miran tanto a consolarte porque estas tris-te. - no bien había terminado la frase el chico estaba de pie frente a él con una mirada de horror en el rostro negando rápidamente con la cabeza. Itachi sabía que era un truco sucio pero ya estaba cansado y aún le quedaban **dos** días de esta tortura de trabajo, sabía porque el Hokage lo había puesto en este lugar, entendía que estaba vigilado todo el tiempo por los otros shinobis que allí trabajaban, que estaba rodeado de pequeños ojitos atentos a sus errores y los niños en serio pueden ser observadores cuando quieren, pero no por eso le gustaba ser un maestro.

- no es justo...

- ¿qué no es justo otouto?

- ¡todo! - ahora Itachi estaba más que perdido.

- Sasuke...

- no, ya sé lo que dirás y no quiero escucharlo, sé que hay algo más con Ra y Naruto pero eran los peores de la clase no pueden tener una promoción tan rápido y luego tú llegas aquí y ahora todos están aun más sobre mí '¿porque no tienes el sharingan? ¿si tu hermano es un genio no deberías serlo tú también? ¿de verdad Uchiha-sensei era ANBU? entonces ¿porque esta haciendo trabajo de un chunnin?' - termino imitando las voces de los niños curiosos y con las mejillas rojas por el enfado.

- Sasuke, el Hokage sabe porque hace las cosas - al ver que le niño iba a replicar se apresuro a seguir - y si, tienes razón hay cosas de Naruto, de Ra y de Shiro que no sabes pero es porque no es el momento de que lo hagas, son secretos que les correspode a ellos decirte no a mí, si no tienes el sharingan que importa un día lo tendrás activo, eres un Uchiha eso no lo cambia nada, no tienes que ser un genio como dicen que soy, nunca quise serlo y creeme cuando te digo que vivir con eso en tu nombre es algo que no quieres probar... - hizo una pausa y vio que el niño aun estaba enfadado pero pensaba en lo que le decía - y en cuanto a las preguntas de tus compañeros, te lo juro es más dificil ser sensei aquí que realizar una misión ANBU.

- tampoco tienes que mentirme - eso último no se lo creía nadie, Sasuke en serio pensaba que su hermano era mejor como ANBU que como sensei desperdiciando su talento con un montón de niños, a los que entrenaba en su lugar... ¬¬

- ¡Uchiha-sensei! - Itachi hizo una mueca que su otouto apreció al ver a un niña de una clase que no conocía corriendo a su hermano con otras niñas similares a ella.

- ¿qué pasa? - el 'ahora' se lo tragó, honestamente cuantos problemas podrían causar un grupo de niños a los que dejo con instrucciones 'claras' de descansar un momento antes de ir al gimnasio.

- Akihito-kun y Aoi-kun están colgando del techo del gimnasio y no pueden bajar - dijo una de las niñas que acompañaba a la que había gritado antes pues está aun no recuperaba el aliento después de la corta carrera, ¿y estas personas pensaban ser ninjas?. Era el pesamiento de los dos Uchiha.

- ¿y como si se puede saber llegaron allí? porque si no recuerdo mal yo les di claramente órdenes de descansar antes de la siguiente lección - las niñas se sonrojaron miraron sus pies y murmuraron una respuesta que nadie entendió.

- y bien, estoy esperando - las niñas ahora se removían incomodas pero no decían nada, para ser franco Itachi no quería saber como habían hecho los dos tontos para quedar en esa situación, esto era rídiculo el jugando a la niñera cuando ni siquiera pudo con los que niños que le correspondía cuidar a él y le tenía que pagar a alguien para hacer ese trabajo por él.

- vamos a bajarlos antes de que caigan se rompan el cuello y se maten - las niñas palidecieron, Sasuke hizo una mueca y se río internamente al ver porque su hermano se quejaba, quizás las cosas no eran tan injustas después de todo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los Uzumaki serían genin antes que él y que en ese preciso momento estuvieran recibiendo entrenamiento especial y personal por ninjas asignados por el Hokage no menos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius había salido a 'pasear' pero lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era buscando una buena mujer para su amigo Remus, tenía que admitir que en Konoha había buenos prospectos, chicas de diversas edades y para todos los gustos, solo debía encontrar la adecuada para su amigo, allí yacía el problema, Remus no iba a estar con alguien que fuera débil por temor a lastimarle, tampoco con alguien muy audaz pero no podía ser alguien tímida puesto que el hombre-lobo nunca estaría dispuesto a avanzar y dos personas así no iban a resultar; ahora bien, habían mujeres ya algo mayores, cerca de los cuarenta que miraban a su amigo a veces como un trozo muy jugoso de algo que morían por probar pero Sirius estaba convencido de que su amigo necesitaba algo mejor, si solo no fuera tan serio podría encontrarle a alguien de su edad o un poco más joven...tampoco una niña o Moony podría matarlo...Merlín no era tan fácil como había previsto, pero estaba seguro que lo conseguiría!

Y ahora que estaba en eso, esa chica un poco delante de él que al parecer iba al mercado si lo que decía a la otra chica era correcto, no estaba nada mal.

- disculpen bellas damas... - sip, solo esperaba que Moony no lo matará por esto pues ya no habría marcha atrás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones pero Ana no se lo reprocho el viajar herido no era nada agradable, de hecho el simplemente viajar con un método mágico no era divertido aun cuando estuviera uno en buenas condiciones y para peor no había calculado bien por lo que tenían que caminar el resto del camino hasta la aldea.

Después de descansar unos momentos comenzaron la marcha, Shiro apoyado en Ana quien hacía lo posible para animarlo y comentaba de tonterías sin sentido para distraerlo del obvio dolor que tenía.

Ya cerca de las puertas los guardias los vieron y mientras uno corría a socorrerlos el otro fue hacia el pueblo a buscar ayuda esperaba Ana.

Momentos después un equipo médico se presentó junto con el Hokage que les miraba con preocupación, Shiro fue trasladado al hospital pero Ana fue llevada por el viejo para informar, aunque ella técnicamente no era residente, ciudadana, shinobi o nada para dar cuentas al viejo líder de la aldea ya que Shiro no estaba en condiciones de presentarse él y seguramente no diría todo ella lo iba a hacer, además tenían que pedir un favor.

Shiro había sido sedado para tratar sus heridas, en verdad que eran más de las que sabía por lo que escucho antes de caer en la feliz inconsciencia lejos del dolor, su último pensamiento fue que debía hablar con Ana.

Cuando despertó sentía el cuerpo pesado y estaba algo perdido en el tiempo, Ana estaba en una silla junto a la cama apoyada en sus brazos mientras dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que fuera de su habitación seguramente habrían guardias pero no le importaba, mirando por la ventana al inclinar un poco la cabeza notó que era cerca del atardecer y se sorprendió de no sentir cerca a sus hermanos o los Uchihas o Sirius y Remus, quizás era mejor así y que no supieran aún de su estado, ahora pensando en su estado…¿Cuál era exactamente? Sin darse cuenta se durmió una vez más estaba vez tranquilo, su conversación con Ana podía esperar.

La siguiente vez que Shiro despertó había un médico demasiado conocido comprobando sobre él, le dio una sonrisa que le hizo estremecer mentalmente claro no quería que el hombre supiera lo que le causaba estar en su presencia en tal situación.

- es bueno verte de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos aunque no tan bien como me gustaría

- es bueno verle también Imaki-sensei ¿Dónde esta Ana?

- fuera esperando a que acabe la revisión – el doctor lo ayudo a sentarse, era increíble que el chico hubiera sobrevivido tres días en su estado sin asistencia médica

- gracias

- por órdenes de Hokage-sama no se ha informado aún a su familia ahora le voy a llamar después de que presentes tu informe podremos arreglar las visitas y hablaremos del tiempo de recuperación y como será todo desde entonces

- ¿desde entonces? ¿Qué tan mal estaba? – la preocupación en el rostro del joven hizo que el médico le diera una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- la verdad es que fue sorprendente y algo aterrador que llegaras caminando por tu propio pie, seré franco el brazo izquierdo sufrió un daño muy severo a los nervios, su recuperación será la más complicada dentro de todo, el brazo derecho solo tenía una fractura que fue tratada rápidamente, la herida en tu costado…eso era otra cosa, nos costo mucho poder siquiera comenzar a sanarla y a pesar de que quienes te cuidaron hicieron un buen trabajo para ser honestos un par de días más allí y se habría infectado y con el nivel de las heridas pues no habrías durado mucho, eres un chico fuerte, pero hay cosas que se deben atender cuando es debido porque después solo empeoran la situación.

- entiendo, gracias por la honestidad

- bien te dejo, regreso mas tarde a ver como sigues y nada de esfuerzos

- hai, hai Imaki-sensei

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, al fin el capitulo arriba!**

**En el siguiente se explicara que le paso a Shiro y como queda toda la cosa con los demas personajes de la historia**

**Además les adelanto a quienes les gusta Draco/Ryu que estoy preparando un capitulo que al menos a mi me ha parecido bastante interesante que esta casi entero relacionado con él *w***

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews preocupados por mi salud, como veran estoy mejor y ya que tendré que hacer reposo tendré tiempo para escribir, razón por la cual hoy además comienzo a publicar una nueva historia! otro crossover, espero se den una vuelta y comenten allí también ;)**

**Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto! **

**Espero sus comentarios como siempre :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**Tiempo de actualización**

**- -**diálogos

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Como les dije en la otra historia, los capitulos van alternados**

**hoy aquí**

**Miercoles 'lagrimas de una perla'**

**Viernes de nuevo aquí!**

**Disfruten la historia **

**;3**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

Su estomago dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de algo, al estar en Konoha, más específicamente en el hospital, estaba atrapado en territorio de Itachi, de esta no se podía escapar… 'Dios' pensó, no se había preparado para hacer frente a esto, claro que sabía que tendría que ver a Itachi pero no esperaba que fuera a ser tan pronto, por suerte aún no se enteraban pero no quería pensar que pasaría cuando se vieran, él no tenía experiencia en estas cosas y Ana no ayudaba ¿Por qué en este momento precisamente actuaba como una fangirl? Y no precisamente de las que había tratado en Hogwarts si no de una clase que no había conocido hasta ahora que de todas maneras no era bueno para él, pero siendo sincero que nunca se había dado tiempo para este tipo de cosas normales, ahora parecía que su mente estaba en un motín con todo las imágenes y posibilidades de lo que pasaría o podría pasar, nunca había notado antes que podía dividir su mente para pensar diversas cosas a la vez, pero ahora que lo hacía no dejaba de notar que también todo giraba en torno a lo mismo, la reacción a Itachi, la reacción de Sirius y Remus, lo que diría Sasuke cuando supiera lo que su adorado e idolatrado hermano decía sentir por él, lo que sus PROPIOS hermanos que ODIABAN a Itachi dirían...y todo se complicaba ya que vivían juntos, ahora en casas separadas pero con el dichoso pasillo termino siendo igualmente una sola casa…dios quería relajarse como un adolecente normal.

- normal ¿eh? – sonrió en la ironía nada en su vida era normal

- no exageres Shi

- Ana – casi había olvidado que ella estaba allí en la habitación - ¿crees que I-Ita-Itachi y…

- Harry – el mago le dio toda su atención, ella nunca lo llamaba por ese nombre. Ana se sentó en la cama a su lado y le tomo una mano mientras con suavidad le acariciaba el rostro quitándole el cabello del rostro – lo que sea que decidas estará bien, lo importante que es sea algo que hagas por ti, se egoísta por una vez en esto

- pero Itachi…

- es un joven como tú, tiene las ideas claras pero eso es porque lo criaron de esa manera a ser independiente, a hacerse cargo de su vida, a enfrentar las cosas de otra forma, los shinobis viven diferentes – ella le sonrió – te gusta ¿verdad?

- bu-bueno si – con ella no se sonrojo al admitirlo Ana no era precisamente lo que esperaba en este momento era mucho mejor y se lo agradecía enormemente – pero eso no es lo mismo que querer

- ¿a que te refieres exactamente?

- bueno, me gustas tu también pero te quiero como una gran amiga, como una hermana, alguien tan cercano que no puedo perder, me gustan Ra y Naruto, pero son mis hermanos el cariño hacia ellos es como hacia ti algo de familia, pero Itachi…no sé…es diferente

- no te apresures con el tiempo entenderás esos sentimientos, solo debes asumir la situación quizás luego de que lo veas de nuevo y tengan otra charla 'privada importante' – le sonrió con un brillo en la mirada que no pudo identificar.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir sin embargo, el Hokage entró en la habitación sonriendo al ver a los jóvenes… 'ah, el amor' pensó sin saber la realidad de la situación entre los dos.

- ehem – se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar antes los jóvenes, después de todo hasta donde sabía no habían anunciado una relación y tanto como quería a su gente, la aldea de la hoja no se caracterizaba por ser discreta.

- Hokage-sama – dijeron los adolecentes al mismo tiempo sacando una sonrisa en las tres personas en la habitación.

- espero que estes mejor jovencito, nos has dado un buen susto a todos con tu llegada

Ana se movió en la cama para quedar junto a Shiro mientras el Hokage tomaba asiento en la silla que antes había ocupado la chica pero era obvio no tenía intención de volver a ella ya que estaba muy cómoda en su sitio en la cama.

Hablaron un poco con respecto a como habían ido las cosas en cuanto a su ingreso en el hospital y el procedimiento y seguridad bajo la cual se encontraba en este momento, luego Shiro preguntó por algo que le había estado molestando desde que se enteró por boca de sus hermanitos.

- ¿qué paso para que los chicos fueran impulsados a tomar antes el examen genin?

- oh, si yo también quiero saber de eso – Ana se sumó a la expectativa después de todo los niños se habían ganado su cariño y no solo le importaban porque ella había prometido protegerlos.

- verán, desde su llegada a sus vidas, las cosas para ellos cambiaron, les tomo un poco adaptarse pero todos los cambios fueron para mejor, al tener una familia, al tener un objetivo personal y no solo el reconocimiento porque ahora tenían a alguien que les importaba y que se preocupaba por ellos…he visto a muchas personas en esta vida, pero esos dos niños tienen una mirada que no debían tener y ahora ha disminuido…con su partida sin embargo, los chicos habían estado muy inquietos, pero no causaban problemas más allá de lo que se esperaba de ellos, aún así, viendo sus antecedentes y el último incidente, es imposible pasar por alto que solo les faltaba la orientación correcta para seguir su camino ya decidido, se escabullen de los ANBU que les persiguen por Kami-sama! Tiene un gran ingenio para establecer trampas y… - mientras él hombre hablaba los otros dos no podían negar nada de eso, ellos mismos habían visto a ese par y les veían el gran futuro que tenían sin embargo eran muy jóvenes para meterse en esa clase de vida, Shiro los quería proteger un poco más, luego sacudió la cabeza, no cometería el error de quitarles la oportunidad a los niños, solo debía asegurarse de estar allí para ellos cuando lo necesitarán – y por eso he decidido darles la oportunidad.

Se había perdido la mayor parte de la explicación pero la verdad no le importaba solo que los niños fueran felices y consiguieran sus metas sin ponerse en peligro en el camino de ser posible claro.

- ¿entonces quién les está entrenando?

Sarutobi les dio una mirada que les dio escalofríos.

- será mejor que ellos mismos les digan – la sonrisa amable desapareció de su rostro y la seriedad se presentó finalmente llegando a lo que les importaba – ahora Ana-san me ha dicho lo que ocurrió pero me gustaría escuchar su versión de los hechos también.

- umm, claro, supongo que no hay problema aunque tengo algunas partes bastante confusas para mi mismo que no he querido recordad la verdad y aunque Ana sabe prefiero dejarlo así para mi al menos por ahora.

- entiendo…

- de lo que recuerdo…

**_Flashback…_**

**_Habían salido para encontrarse con el detective como le habían dicho a los demás pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal, no era solo el ataque, el ministerio tenía a su personal para hacerse cargo, se suponía que los aurores estaban capacitados para enfrentar ataques como estos ¿no? Además se suponía que en otras circunstancias el estaría en la escuela por lo que tampoco podía hacer nada ¿verdad?_**

**_- tranquilo Shi, las cosas no saldrán mal_**

**_- no sé Ana esto no esta bien _**

**_- S… - hubo una explosión cerca de la zona en la que estaban y ambos lo sintieron, había magia en el aire, al ser Ana una entidad completamente mágica podía sentir esas cosas y Shiro compartía el sentimiento, era extraño al principio pero se había acostumbrado con el tiempo._**

**_Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la gente corría en dirección contraria de donde ya se veía comenzaba a salir humo, Ana miro a Shiro y suspiró ya sabía en que terminaría el día._**

**_Llegaron para encontrar el lugar del ataque, ya comenzando a ser evacuado por personal del lugar, mientras la policía comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia también gritando algo acerca de terroristas._**

**_Shiro no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó dentro a combatir a los desgraciados que habían ido a esa masacre a un orfanato de todos los lugares, Ana corrió a ayudar a los niños y recibió una mirada agradecida de una mujer ya mayor que cargaba a un pequeño que lloraba en sus brazos._**

**_El lugar estaba rodeado de gritos de niños y personas que trataban de sacarlos, la risa maniaca de los dementes asesinos se escuchaba por encima de todo dándole escalofríos._**

**_- ¡Rosier! Deja de jugar y ven aquí, no vas a creer esto – siguió una risa._**

**_- ¿Qué pasa Yaxley? – Shiro nunca había entendido como es que se reconocían entre ellos después de todo usaban las mismas túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, claro que había casos especiales como Lucius Malfoy con su largo cabello platino y porte altivo era difícil pasar por alto sin importar lo que hiciera o lo que usara, pero este no era momento de pensar en ello._**

**_Shiro sintió que todo se detenía dentro de él, no podía respirar, no sentía su corazón latir, no podía ver ni escuchar, no se podía mover; frente a él había una mujer que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos con un delantal en el que llevaba una placa con su nombre y debajo en una línea de un color diferente la palabra 'voluntaria' debía tener cerca de unos veinte años pero hacía todo lo posible para evitar que los dos hombres frente a ella entraran a la habitación a su espalda donde ahora veía por la puerta entreabierta estaba llena de cunas._**

**_El que había gritado antes el llamado Yaxley por lo que suponía, levanto la varita y lanzó un crucio, pudo ver claramente el dolor de la chica pero a pesar de todo se negó a gritar para no asustar a los bebés, bebés como la pequeña Lili-chan que sonreía cada vez que Remus se la daba a cargar, sin padres como ella que vivía sin saber en la extraña familia a la que había sido obligada a incorporarse… su coraje estaba presente en su mirada a pesar del gran dolor. Eso pareció sacar al chico de su estupor y actuó antes de notar lo que hacía, habían dos hombres sangrando en el suelo frente a él, inconcientes y medios muertos mientras la muchacha de antes parecía estar en shock pero cuando el intento acercase para ayudarla ella se movió instintivamente hacia la puerta para bloquearla una vez más con su maltratado cuerpo._**

**_Hubo un estruendo que hizo temblar el edificio y más gritos._**

**_Ana llego para ver que Shiro estaba de pie frente a una muchacha asustada, no la culpaba, y entonces notó a los dos mortifagos de los cuales vio uno tenía una pierna en un ángulo irreal, y de ambos sobresalían como en un alfiletero una gran cantidad de kunai ¿de dónde las saco el mago?_**

**_Una voz chillona se acercaba canturreando y se escuchaban sus pasos desiguales como si estuviera saltando._**

**_Shiro tensó, reconocía esa voz en donde fuera, Bellatrix Lestrange._**

**_- Ana, toma a la chica y saquen a los bebés de aquí_**

**_- si – Ana tomo a la pobre muchacha por un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y entraron en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellas, Shiro podía sentir la magia de Ana bloqueando el lugar y una pequeña capa de hielo se formó sobre la madera._**

**_Bellatrix dio un abrupto fin a su canturreo mientras se detenía sonriendo al joven frente a ella, se quito la máscara esto era algo que no esperaba, de hecho estaba segura, ninguna persona se esperaba que el chico fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento pronto o siquiera apareciera nuevamente, era obvio que donde estaba, estaba mejor y su señor podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo sin la piedra en el camino que era…_**

**_- ¡Potter! Que agradable sorpresa – con un movimiento fluido lanzó una maldición y entonces al moverse su punto de visión cambió y vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros ahora ya muertos, porque si aun respiraban no tenía como ayudarlos y tampoco le importaba._**

**_- Bellatrix – el tono fue frió y los ojos verdes por los que se caracterizaba el chico brillaban como si tuvieran electricidad dentro de ellos, por un breve momento sintió algo parecido al temor, pero entonces se recupero._**

**_Lanzó una carcajada histérica y se lanzó al ataque._**

**_Las maldiciones y escombros volaban por todas partes, pero el mago tenía las de ganar, de por si era ágil pero ahora tenía mucho más control de su cuerpo y sus movimientos eran precisos nada de sobra o cosas inútiles que lo dejaran en desventaja, mientras esquivaba y contraatacaba se iba acercando a la bruja que con cada segundo se ponía más furiosa y atacaba con más potencia y hechizos crueles. Nada de esos importaba al mago, lo único que quería era causar dolor a esta mujer y todos los malditos que se fueron a meter a este orfanato muggle. El mundo nuevamente parecía salir de su foco y solo sintió que se movía de acuerdo a sus deseos y ya no su lógica._**

**_Hubo un cambio en el ambiente y ambos lo notaron el techo estaba por ceder pero ninguno renunció a su combate._**

**_Ana salió corriendo de la habitación en la que había estado antes y corrió al chico con el que estaba unida, le agarro por un brazo y tiro de él hacia ella apareciéndolos a los dos lejos del lugar, sabía que Shiro se enfadaría con ella, pero el chico no estaba en sus sentidos, y estaba herido._**

**_- Ana – susurro él al notar que ya no estaban en peligro pero sin reconocer el lugar, un callejón en alguna parte de la ciudad no muy lejos de donde estaban antes por los sonidos al parecer._**

**_Estaban entre dos grandes edificios de ladrillos junto a unos botes de basura y cartones varios, Ana le tiraba de la ropa pero el sentía el cuerpo como si fuera de trapo, su mirada era clara, veía con asombro casi morboso la sangre que corría por su cuerpo mientras le trataban las heridas lo mejor posible dada la situación._**

**_- esto va a doler – fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de ver que Ana acercaba su mano derecha y la metía literalmente dentro de su cuerpo por una herida en el costado._**

**_Su garganta dolió entonces notó que seguramente estaba gritando, Ana sudaba agachada frente a él completamente concentrada en lo que sea que le estaba haciendo y entonces puntos de luz brillaron en sus ojos y ya no supo más._**

**_Fin flashback…_**

- lo siguiente que sé es que estoy de regreso en mi habitación con todos rodeándome y llenándome de vendas mientras Ana y Hermione se gritaban la una a la otra.

- ¡por supuesto! ¡Te salvó la vida y la muy mal agradecida me culpa de lo ocurrido!

- Ana, lo sé, no fue culpa de ninguna de las dos

- pero eso no cambia que no tenía derecho alguno a gritarme

- hablaré con ella, Hermione es un poco nerviosa cuando esta bajo presión

- sigue sin ser una excusa decente

- sabes que no hay una excusa decente, cuando se te mete una idea eres terca – el mago le sonrió recibiendo un ligero empujoncito en el hombro que le saco una mueca, pero no se quejo, había estado peor.

- bien, muchas gracias por confiarme esto, será mejor que descansen el día de hoy, mañana ya me parece será bueno informar a la familia.

- muchas gracias

- ahora con respecto a que alguien de su grupo aprenda algo de primeros auxilios, algo más sería pedir demasiado si no tienen los fundamentos básicos o la habilidad necesaria, he hablando con el personal y tengo a alguien que esta dispuesto a enseñar

- ¿de verdad? – Ana sonrió ella sabía que lo conseguirían ahora el resto dependía de a quien escogieran.

- le diré que pase luego para que arreglen los encuentros, en cuanto tengan eso listo espero también un informe para hacer de esto algo oficial, ya hemos tenido muchos problemas y papeleo por la gente que ingresa sin aviso…

Ana se sonrojo pero por lo demás parecía muy contenta consigo misma.

Ahora lo que a Shiro le preocupaba era ver a su familia al día siguiente…

* * *

**Bueno, al fin el capitulo arriba!**

**En el siguiente el tan esperado encuentro de Shiro con Itachi *w* no puedo esperar para llegar allí!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios...debo decir que estuve algo sorprendida por algunos de ellos que me dejaron dando vueltas la cabeza...verán Sapphir Kyuubi me ha planteado una excelente interrogante, y eso es que si habrá o no m-preg**

**La verdad debo reconocer no había pensado en ello, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ****Sapphir Kyuubi en que tendrían unos chibis muy lindos *w***

******entonces que dicen ¿quieren m-preg?**

******Si?**

******No?**

******Espero sus comentarios al respecto para ver como sigo con esto, y lo adapto para que quede como a todos nos guste ;)**

**Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**Tiempo de actualización**

**- -**diálogos

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Como les dije en la otra historia, los capitulos van alternados**

**Viernes!**

**comienza el fin de semana**

**estoy contenta no tengo idea de porque pero no me importa xD  
**

**Disfruten la historia **

**;3**

**AH! antes de comenzar, una última cosilla que me pidieron...**

**Edades...**

**Shiro: 15**

**Itachi: 13, ya en breve le tendré en 14 eso será lindo *w***

**Ra: 7 tambien va a subir a 8 pronto!**

**(mmm, voy a tener que hacer un capi de cumpleaños...quizás sea mejor subirlos como ¿extras?)**

**Naruto: 8 **

**Sasuke: 9**

**Creo que esos serían los importantes por ahora, si quieren saber de alguien más pregunten que aquí respondo!**

.

.

.

**Ahora si,**

** les dejo la historia!**

**;3  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo 9:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mejor manera de decirle a la familia Uzumaki y los Uchiha que Shiro estaba en el hospital era...

era...

era...

En realidad no había una manera que fuera menos dolorosa para quien fuera el mensajero de informar a la 'extraña' familia; razón por la cual habían decidido que Ana fuera quien les informara puesto que al ser parte de la familia estaba en menos peligro, de hecho al ir ella, Shiro temía por los demás, a decir verdad no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado entre ella y Hermione pero aún su amiga estaba enfadada y si alguien más le decía algo que la ofendiera iba a explotar, eso de compartir ciertas emociones no era bueno...aunque quizás si él se mantenía en calma podía darle algo a ella también ¿verdad?...le dolía la cabeza.

La casa era un caos de vida, como todas las mañanas solían ser ahora en el complejo Uchiha, los niños corrían reuniendo sus cosas a última hora antes de ir a la academia, los más pequeños comían sus desayunos tranquilos que Dobby les servía feliz, Remus estaba por ahora en una habitación de la que no saldría pronto puesto que la noche anterior había sido la primera de luna llena por lo que de alguna manera Sirius-san se había ofrecido con una extraña sonrisa a encargarse de los más pequeños mientras Itachi estaba en la academia, aún así el actual líder del clan Uchiha, tendría que llevar a Lili-chan con él.

Sirius acababa de tirar un trocito de manzana a Naruto que se había sentado a comer apresurado, pero su objetivo nunca fue alcanzado, pues una mano femenina lo capturo y se lo comió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ana-nee! - todos los niños y cuando decían todos, eran todos, Naruto, Ra, Sasuke, Hikaru y Hana saltaron de sus puestos y corrieron a abrazar a la chica, de alguna manera Itaci y Sirius se sentían traicionados, ellos eran los que los cuidaban y la chica recién llegada recibía toda la atención y cariño de los niños.

- ¡hola a todos! ¿me extrañaron?

Los chillidos emocionados y los comentarios de los niños entusiasmados fue su única respuesta, al parecer les hacía falta una presencia de figura materna...hablando de figura materna...

Dobby exclamaba con los niños feliz de tener a alguien más a quien atender, por lo que le ofrecía todo tipo de cosas a la chica, incluso el les daba la espalda...

- ¿dónde está Shiro? - preguntó Sirius curioso por ver al chico, se suponía que no debían regresar aún, ¿había pasado algo? Merlín ¿porqué no estaba aquí? ¿porqué ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo y no le respondía?

- es obvio - le dijo Sasuke - un buen shinobi presenta primero su informe al Hokage.

Los más pequeño miraban ahora desde el regazo de Ana que se había sentado y seguían sus comidas no entendían todo lo que hablaban los mayores después de todo.

Naruto y Ra estaban felices de tener a su hermano de regreso en la aldea y solo no podían esperar para verlo, estaría allí para su examen genin!

- en realidad - comenzó Ana recibiendo la mirada atenta de todos en la cocina - el informe lo presentamos ayer, antes de algo más quiero que me prometan mantendrán la calma o no les diré nada.

Un nuevo alboroto se desarrollo en la cocina esta vez de protestas y quejas de que la chica era egoísta, tramposa por saber y no decirles y por muchas cosas más, hasta que no se cansaron y guardaron silencio ella no dijo una sola palabra.

- Shi, está bien ahora aunque le tomará un tiempo recuperarse por completo, pero ya puede recibir visitas así que he venido por ustedes

- ¿qué?

- ¿qué paso?

- ¿qué tiene?

- ¿cómo está?

- ¿como que ya puede recibir visitas?

- ¿qué tan mal llegó?

- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva allí?

- ¿porqué no supimos antes?

Y allí estaba...

Se desato el infierno de preguntas sin fin

Era increíble como podía arreglárselas para entender siquiera unas cuantas con todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

Por lo menos no le gritaban como Granger, esa niña aun tenía que pedirle perdón...

- ¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡vamos a organizarnos hoy! - Ana se puso de pie y dejo con cuidado a los dos niños en la silla que había estado ocupando - tú - señaló a Itachi, te llevas a Sasuke a la academia ¿donde está Remus-san?

- luna llena - le respondió algo enfurruñado aún Sirius

- bien entonces ¿quien se queda con Lili-chan?

- yo - Itachi no sabía porque le hacía caso a esta niña pero ya que estaban parecía tenía las cosas mejores controladas que él, aunque pensándolo bien, él podría arreglárselas si lo intentaba, lideraba un equipo ANBU y no era capaz con un montón de infantes? eso tenía que cambiar pero ahora había cosas más importantes en que pensar y hacer, además tendría que arreglárselas con un bebé en la clases que daba hoy...maldita sea el también quería ir al hospital...no había esperado que vería a Shiro tan pronto, claro que anhelaba verlo pero no estas condiciones - ¿eh?

Silencio en la cocina de pronto escucho que le hablaban y no tenía idea de que le habían dicho por lo que simplemente respondió con un '¿eh?' pero había olvidado que el Uchiha Itachi que todos conocían jamás se perdía en una conversación de su interés como para caer en esto y decir '¿eh?'

- cof - Ana regreso la atención sobre si misma dándole una mirada divertida ¿sería que Shiro le habría contado mientras estuvieron fuera juntos? - como decía, Itachi se lleva a Sasuke y Lili-chan, Naruto, Ra y yo regresaremos al hospital y luego puede ir Sirius que por el momento se quedara cuidando de Hikaru-chan y Hana-chan

- me niego - Sirius se puso de pie - yo también quiero y a ver a mi **ahijado** y tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo!

- nunca he dicho lo contrario, pero no podemos estar todos allí, además yo solo llevo a los chicos, ya que luego tengo algo que hacer antes de poder venir a quedarme con Hana y Hikaru

- pero...!

- ¡ya basta! - todos miraron a la chica como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza pues nunca se había enfadado o les había alzado la voz a ellos por lo menos en serio - ¡tuve que aguantar todas las estupideces de Granger, los interrogatorios del Hokage y luego del médico más demente que he visto nunca como para tener que escuchar tus niñerías también! ¡no he tenido un sueño, una comida o una ducha decente en casi una semana y he usado más magia que tú en toda tu vida así que cierras la boca ahora o no me hago responsable!

Silencio

Nadie se quería meter con la chica enfadada.

Y sip, ahora que lo notaban, si estaba algo más pálida de lo normal, y su ropa se veía arrugada y sin arreglar...

Por ahora harían lo que ella dijo pero luego la mandarían a descansar, ninguno de ellos se quería arriesgar a perder su vida con una adolecente furiosa.

- bien, si no hay más reclamos - se acercó a Naruto y lo tomo de una mano con una inocente sonrisa y comenzó a arrastrándolo fuera de la cocina quien a su vez arrastró a Ra a su paso, dejando a todos los demás respirar tranquilos ahora que había salido de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El mundo mágico era un caos.

Ya no había nadie que no supiera del regreso de Voldemort y tampoco nadie -el ministerio- se atrevía a negarlo.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y rápido.

En principio fue solo especulación de lo que estaba pasando.

En su afán infructuoso por negar el regreso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado habían también creído las mentiras entorno a Harry Potter y los otros niños que faltaban en la gran Escuela Hogwarts, pero los niños no pueden mantener la boca cerrada y les habían dicho todo a sus padres, además de la clara intervención del ministerio en las clases, aunque algunas tenían justificación como en el caso de la maestra de adivinación*; el caso es que los alumnos les habían informado a sus padres lo que pasaba, como Neville Lombottom y Luna Lovegood desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, y es que la escusa de Neville no había durado mucho, Luna por otro lado...pues era Luna y su padre no era muy diferente por lo que eran un caso especial.

También claro estaba la desaparición de los distintivos pelirrojos, los Weasley, y es que no se puede evitar notar la falta de Fred y George, la casa de Gryffindor en verdad estaba rápidamente perdiendo a sus alumnos, los gemelos traviesos, el trió de oro y otros más menos distintivos, y claro la casa rival Slytherin a quien le faltaba la característica cabellera rubia platina del sangre pura Malfoy; por quien incluso algunos estaban de luto, pues daban por muerto al desaparecido rubio luego de la desgracia de la familia Malfoy**...

Luego estaban los ataques, en los pueblos mágicos en principio, las comunidades de criaturas mágicas que no se unían al Lord Oscuro eran atacadas siempre...y entonces comenzaron los ataques a los muggles también, todo era un desastre, el personal de aurores del ministerio no estaba preparado para ataques a gran escala como estos, podían hacer frente a la exposición mágica sí, pero no con tantos testigos siempre, y eso sin contar los heridos por magia, y las destrucciones.

Pero dentro de todo había algo que en verdad faltaba y eso o más bien ese alguien era Harry Potter, nadie lo había podido contactar o rastrear, nadie sabía nada de él y Dumbledore se negaba a decir nada del chico, pero era obvio que no tenía idea de donde estaba puesto que cada vez que alguien mencionaba al chico cerca suyo se tensaba y entonces se enfadaba con todos, algunos no culpaban al 'pobre viejo' y otros aceptaban que ya no estaba en capacidad para hacerse cargo de tanto, pero el hombre era testarudo y seguía en la primera línea siempre que podía.

Pero lo más intrigante de todo era la extraña firma mágica que aparecía de vez en cuando fuertemente en la zona, así como también la de Harry Potter, pero ambos más poderosas e independientes, no había manera de manejar nada de lo que pasaba solo les quedaba tener cuidado de sí mismos y tener esperanza.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al llegar al hospital Ra y Naruto corrieron a la cama pero no se atrevieron a tocar a su hermano, puesto que aunque les habían dicho que no estaba muy lastimado ellos aun claramente podían ver los golpes que tenía y las vendas también.

- ¡Shiro-nii! - dijeron juntos causando que el mencionado pegara un pequeño saltó en su lugar en la cama por haber sido sorprendido al estar medio dormido aún, sentándose en el acto con cuidado.

- ¡chicos! - su cara se iluminó al ver a los niños que estaban tan alegres por su regreso aunque haya sido en esas condiciones - ¿como han estado?

- ¿nosotros? - la incredulidad era casi visible en la carita ahora enfadada de Ra

- tú eres el que está mal! - le regañó el pequeño rubio

- ¿qué demonios te paso? - el pequeño pelirrojo recibió un suave coscorrón por parte de Ana quien de forma automática le dijo 'lenguaje'

- ¡no tu también Ana-nee! - Naruto hizo un gesto enormemente dramático

- ¿también qué? - le preguntó la chica desconcertada mientras Ra se subía la cama de su hermano y le quitaba un poco las cubiertas para asegurarse que no era nada en verdad grave y estaba entero.

- ¡actúas como una persona grande, un adulto!

Shiro no lo pudo evitar y se puso a reír a carcajada limpia ignorando de momento su dolor en el costado

Los otros tres le miraron con sorpresa, hasta que empezó a respirar con dificultad e hizo un claro gesto de dolor.

Luego de calmar a Shiro, todos estaban más tranquilos aunque aún no podían quitar la sonrisa divertida.

- ¿qué fue tan gracioso Shiro-nii? - Ra en verdad tenía curiosidad aún no entendía del todo las cosas estas de las emociones y sentimientos de las personas, en momentos como estos él estaba completamente desconcertado y de verás podía decir que había aprendido de mucho de todo viviendo con Naruto tantas cosas todos los días.

- lo que pasa es que Naru dijo que Ana actúa como una adulta, pero la verdad es que ella es más vieja incluso que el Hokage a pesar de su apariencia - los niños miraban a la chica ahora con nuevos ojos de incredulidad, pero a pesar de eso la sorpresa en Ana era mayor para notar a los niños, Shi simplemente dijo que ella...era vieja!

- entonces no será Ana-nee... - comenzó Ra mirando a Naruto que estaba seguro metería las patas hasta el cuello al terminar la frase

- ahora eres Ana-obaa-chan! - y allí estaba, no pudo evitarlo y él también se rió al ver la expresión de la chica olvidando por completo lo aterradora que podía ser si se enfadaba.

- ¡tú, pequeño...pequeño...RENACUAJO! - Ana se lanzó sobre la cama para capturar al pequeño rubio insolente, ya se las arreglaría con Shi por empezar todo esto!

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SHIRO-NII, RA! ¡AYUDA!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡AU! ¡JAJAJA! ¡DUELE! ¡JAJAJA!

- ¡SILENCIO! - la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una enfermera ya mayor con un aura asesina que acabo de inmediato con las risas y detuvo a Ana que tenía a Naruto colgando de cabeza sosteniéndolo por un pie. - ¡ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL NO UN GALLINERO! ¡REPETEN A LOS DEMÁS PACIENTES QUE DESCANSAN Y GUAREDEN SILENCIO ANTES DE QUE LOS SAQUE A TODOS!

- h-hai - dijeron los cuatro bajando la cabeza, los pelirrojos para ocultar una sonrisa y Ana mirando que Naruto quedara bien parado ahora que lo devolvía al suelo - lo sentimos - la verdad es que ninguno lo hacía pero dado que tenían a la mujer loca frente a ellos era mejor ser educados.

- bien - se dio media vuelta y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Momentos más tarde...la habitación nuevamente estaba llena de risa de sus cuatro ocupantes, esta vez todos riendo de lo ocurrido tras poner un encanto para aislar el sonido, Shiro aun tenía dolor pero por suerte sus heridas no podían empeorar, no afectaba su recuperación y no podía evitar la felicidad que su familia le brindaba.

Ana se fue no mucho después prometiendo venganza aunque los tres Uzumaki sabían que no era en serio, además era verdad ella era la habitante más vieja de la aldea...quizás decirlo así no era lo mejor, pero no por cambiar las palabras cambiaban los hechos.

Naruto y Ra no llegaron a sus prácticas esa mañana y no lo recordaron hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde corrieron como almas perseguidas por el diablo a encontrar a sus senseis para pedir disculpas y esperando que después del entrenamiento de la tarde acabaran vivos para ver una vez más a su hermano mayor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius y Remus pasaron un rato cuando Ana regreso de hacer...solo ella sabía que, se quedo con Hana y Hikaru felices de dormir la siesta los tres juntos.

Por desgracia Shiro estaba durmiendo después de la agitada mañana y la gran cantidad de medicamentos aún presentes en su sistema por lo que ellos se contentaron con obtener un informe médico de la salud del chico y velar su sueño un tiempo, antes de tener que regresar a la casa; Remus a su habitación especialmente asignada para estas noches y Sirius a sus responsabilidades recién adquiridas; es decir; encargarse de los más peques por ordenes de Ana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La jornada en la academia nunca había sido tan larga para Itachi, no asistió mucho a ella de niño y ahora estaba atrapado por ser un sensei.

Además de eso, tenía un bebé que cuidar...al que por cierto le gustaba sonreír a todo el que pasaba por su lado, cosa que ocasionaba una especie de reacción en cadena inevitable principalmente con mujeres.

Primero, la persona causante o recibidora de la sonrisa de Lili-chan arrullaba.

Segundo, se acercaba como si hubiese sido invitada a acercarse

Tercero, le hablaba a la niña como si fuera una bebé con problemas mentales, que no era.

Cuarto, lo examinaban a él de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose siempre en el enorme bolso con las cosas de la bebé y asentían con la cabeza como si aprobaran algo.

Quinto, notaban finalmente quien era y alzaban una ceja divertidos

Sexto, notaba a su hermano junto a él y daban un paso atrás

Séptimo, se ponían inevitablemente nerviosos bajo su mirada y se excusaban antes de retirarse lo más rápido que podía tratando de no ser sospechosos que siempre resultaba en algo inútil.

Esto se repitió al menos 14 veces antes de que llegaran a la academia y entonces las cosas no fueron mejor.

Todas las niñas de la clase prácticamente rebotaban en sus lugares curiosas sobre la linda bebé que dormía tranquilamente por suerte en la cuna que había llevado sellada en un rollo, razón por la cual no prestaban atención a la lección que estaba dando, los niños por otra parte le lanzaban miradas de reojo a la cuna como si de pronto les fuera a lanzar un jutsu para matarlos, por lo menos nadie le había preguntado que hacía con una bebé en el salón de clases.

Sus alumnos empezaban a conocerlo, trato de concentrarse en lo suyo y siguió con la lección...

El tiempo parecía pasar tan lento.

En el primer descanso todos su alumnos se amontonaron a chismear seguramente de él, no les prestó atención eso no le causaba problemas.

Siguió su mañana dando clases, esperando que esta vez las cosas fueran tranquilas...pero Lili tenía otros planes, entre ellos: pedir su biberón de media mañana, tener dos cambios de pañal, devolver la leche que había tomado y reír de las caras de los niños horrorizados por alguna razón desconocida para Itachi ¿es que nunca habían visto un bebé?

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo todos los niños salieron corriendo del salón de clases, esperando con ansias las clases prácticas de la tarde, sin duda de tener que seguir en el salón de clases viendo al Gran Uchiha Itachi encargándose de un bebé mientras daba clase como si no fuera nada del otro mundo los había traumatizado lo suficiente ya, y lo peor de todo es que al parecer su sensei era ajeno al trauma que les estaba creando!

Terminando ese día fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar a todos, por fortuna para los estudiantes de Itachi, Ten-Ten se había metido en problemas y la habían sacado de las clases por el resto del día y ella se ofreció a jugar con Lili por un tiempo.

Ahora iban a casa, Sasuke contándole todo lo de su día y el más agotado que cuando regresaba de una misión, pero eso no le impediría ir al hospital ahora, por fin vería a Shiro de nuevo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era tarde, cerca de las 21 horas, por lo que Shiro ya no esperaba más visitas, quizás Ana regresaría a quedarse con él de nuevo, nadie la podía sacar de la habitación y la verdad después de los primeros intentos todos estaban demasiados cansados para discutirle a chica terca.

Shiro suspiró, no le gustaban los hospitales, si quiera pudieron ponerlo en una habitación compartida, al menos tendría con quien hablar en estos momentos o simplemente tener compañía silenciosa, lo que fuera era mejor que las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban.

La puerta se abrió pero estaba muy cómodo en su posición acostada en el lado sano para darse la vuelta y ver a Ana seguramente con una sonrisa por haberse colado a esas horas en el hospital con ninjas, esa chica era increíble!

- viniste - dijo suavemente - no creí que volvieras hoy con lo agotador que han sido los últimos días

- ... -

- ¿Ana? - al no obtener respuesta se sentó y miro a la puerta donde estaba Itachi mirándole fijamente.

- Shiro

- I-Itachi ¿qué...?

El shinobi rápidamente cerró la puerta y se acercó a Shiro envolviéndolo en un torpe abrazo, al sentirse realmente aliviado de verlo vivo, bien con sus propios ojos.

Shiro se quedó quieto en estado de shock ¿qué se suponía debía hacer ahora!

* * *

**3436 palabras solamente de historia!**

**El capi mas largo hasta ahora si no me equivoco...ah como disfrute de escribir esto ^^**

**_*sin ánimo de ofender, siempre Sybill me pareció un personaje interesante (me refuerio a su forma de actuar y de vestir) pero la verdad no tenía gracia alguna para ser maestra, quiero decir una quinceañera con una baraja de cartas del tarot puede dar mejores clases que ella, y el argumento de la disque profecía...pues...como que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza...o quizás estoy exagerando y me alegro de haber tenido unos excelentes maestros en mancias y oraculos durante mis primeros años de formación wicca ^^_**

**_** ya estaba bueno que se entendiera lo de Draco, pero eso va a ser un capi aparte, creo que lo podría poner como un capi dedicado exclusivamente a él, de hecho la idea me gusta bastante, asi que esperen un par de capis o quizás no tanto y allí estará ;)_**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, aún pueden decir si quieren o no m-preg**

**Besos y hasta la próxima semana!_  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tiempo de actualización que por poco olvido :P**

**- -**diálogos

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Primer capitulo de la semana**

** les dejo la historia, porque estoy segura**

**muchos me querían matar por acabar el capi**

**anterior en el lugar en que lo deje, pero si no paraba allí **

**a saber donde iba a terminar xD**

**y ya no les quito más tiempo con tonterías y les dejo**

**con lo que les importa...**

**la historia!**

**;3  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo 10:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sabía que su hermano había cambiado y mucho desde la masacre del clan; todos en la aldea habían cambiado su actitud con relación a los Uchihas y en cierta manera él entendía, su familia se había ido, ahora vivía con niños que eran sus primos lejanos pero en diferentes grados y de hecho algunos que nunca había visto como el caso de Lili y Hana que hasta el momento en que las presentaron como sus primas y nuevas miembros de la familia no tenía idea existían; al menos se notaban eran Uchiha por los rasgos, pero era extraño la niña lo llamaba 'hermano' pronto el otro niño también lo hacía y el solamente había tenido a su hermano mayor, nunca había tenido que cuidar de alguien más, nunca había tenido que ser ejemplo de nadie, pero ahora debía serlo, sí, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, pero quien más lo había hecho era su hermano.

Itachi era más...como decirlo...accesible, de alguna manera se hacía tiempo para estar con todos los nuevos niños de su familia, había aceptado un trabajo que obviamente no le gustaba pero allí estaba de cierta manera disfrutando de 'traumar' al enseñar a los niños de la academia, Sasuke estaba seguro que su hermano prefería morir antes de aceptar algo como eso, pero hasta el notaba que los chicos de la clase de su hermano eran más blandos que los de su clase que eran menores...pero eso no era todo en lo que su hermano había cambiado, mientras estuvieron viviendo con los Uzumaki, también se hizo algo común ver a su hermano bajar la guardia y sonreír, en casa nunca antes Sasuke había visto a su hermano en una postura relajada o dejarse dormir en algún lugar que no fuera su habitación, pero en la casa Uzumaki lo había visto dormitar en la sala como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo que definitivamente había cambiado a su hermano por tanto eran los Uzumaki, donde excluía de inmediato a Naruto y Ra, porque le tenían manía a su aniki, solo le quedaba Shiro-san y para eso solo había una explicación su hermano tenía un amigo en el mayor de los Uzumaki.

Shiro-san era un enigma para Sasuke, el sujeto era demasiado alegre a veces, pero también muy serio cuando la situación lo requería, como si fueran dos personas en una; tenía la sensación de que no le importaba que ellos fueran del clan Uchiha, y siempre que podía invitaba a Sasuke a unirse a las actividades que organizaba en la casa. Cada vez que estaba en casa las comidas que tenían juntos eran alegres, llenas de charla, risas, comentarios y juegos, no faltaba el que sacaba algo de un plato ajeno y era simplemente tan extraño para Sasuke que siempre había tenido comidas con la familia que rara vez estaba completa pues su hermano estaba en misiones o su padre llegaba tarde de una reunión del consejo y el clan, pero las comidas pasaban en casi completo silencio salvo un comentario leve aquí o allá su madre siempre pendiente de sus modales y el comportándose como le habían enseñado, definitivamente nada como esto.

Había algo en Uzumaki Shiro que hacía las personas alrededor de ellas se sintieran más tranquilas y no se preocuparan por nada; pero esa mañana cuando Ana llegó y dijo que el joven estaba en el hospital, algo había cambiado en el ambiente y él también se preocupo por eso en cuanto llegaron de regreso de la academia tomo a Lili y mando a su hermano a ver la cena para que pudiera ir a ver a su amigo pronto.

Sasuke estaba seguro que su hermano había encontrado finalmente un buen amigo que le hacía bien y a todos ellos en el casa, por eso estaba dispuesto a ser un buen hermano menor/mayor y hacerse cargo de los menores, como un buen hermano debía hacer.

Al ver la sonrisa que Itachi le dio al despedirse para ir al hospital sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ahora lo único que le faltaba a su hermano era una novia, aunque eso iba a ser más difícil de conseguirle dado que en el lugar habían tantas fangirls, pero si su hermano podía encontrar un buen amigo, el podía encontrarle una buena novia!

Solo tenía una pregunta ¿como le gustaban las chicas a su hermano? sabía que las chicas que quisieran estar con su hermano habría por montones pero también tenía que ser del agrado de su aniki...ahora que lo pensaba alguna vez Itachi había pensado en las niñas como algo más que una kunoichi que podía enfrentarlo en algún lugar?

Ugh...

Sasuke tenía un problema.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba en estado de shock, definitivamente no se había esperado la visita de Itachi y mucho menos que lo abrazara de esa manera se sentía bien, algo cálido que se expandía dentro de él, pero luego cuando Itachi tomo confianza y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, la realidad de su situación se hizo presente y tensó empujando al otro lejos de él respirando profundo para calmar el dolor de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse no vio la expresión horrorizada de su compañero al notar que le había lastimado.

Cuando se sintió mejor o al menos se adapto al dolor en el costado una vez más abrió los ojos pero Itachi evitaba mirarlo.

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿estas bien? lo siento por lastimarte - Itachi se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la puerta - creo que es mejor que descanses, yo debo ir a casa...

- ¡espera! - Shiro no podía creer que esto estaba pasando - ¡si sales por esa puerta haré que Ana te hechice! - había sido en tono de broma pero al parecer el menor se lo tomo en serio porque se detuvo en el lugar aunque siguió dándole la espalda.

- ... -

- ... -

- ...¿para que querías me quedara?

- ... -

- ¿Shiro?

- ... -

Al no obtener respuesta Itachi se dio vuelta lentamente preocupado de que le había causado más daño de lo que podría admitir a Shiro pero antes de poder verlo recibió una almohada en la cara.

- ¿qué?

- pueden decir que eres un genio, pero sigues siendo un idiota - Shiro estaba enfadado y por alguna razón a Itachi parecía una de las imágenes más encantadoras que podía ver alguna vez.

- Shi...

- nada de 'Shiro' conmigo - lo cortó el de ojos verdes - me sorprendiste al venir aquí, no esperaba verte tan pronto después de... - se sonrojo pero no le quito la mirada de encima determinado completamente - de nuestra despedida

- de la que prácticamente huiste - Itachi no pretendía que sonora en tono acusador pero no podía evitarlo había pasado horas todas las noches perdido en sus pensamientos en que pasaría cuando se vieran una vez más y recordando esos besos compartidos casi furtivamente en la habitación.

- bueno disculpa pero tenía que irme y me tomaste por sorpresa y todo se fue de manos! - Shiro no sabía porque se estaba enfadando en ese momento pero no podía evitarlo quizás eran los nervios por tener a Itachi frente a él nuevamente y en esa ropa que le quedaba tan apretada, al menos la camisa...¿cuando el chico comenzó a usar ropa así?; sacudió la cabeza mientras se decía a si mismo que debía concentrarse.

- ¿entonces de no haber tenido que irte habrías seguido con lo que empezaste?

- ¿eh? - ahora estaba perdido ¿que había empezado otra vez?

- esto - Itachi en algún momento se había acercado muy rápidamente y le estaba besando.

Instintivamente Shiro correspondió dejándose sentir todo lo bueno de ese beso, con cuidado Itachi le tomaba de la nuca para poder acceder mejor a su boca ya que al estar de pie quedaba más alto que el mago.

Shiro no lo pudo evitar y gimió de placer en el beso sintiendo que su cara ardía de vergüenza, pero demasiado contento como para prestar atención a nada más.

Itachi dejo la boca deliciosa y comenzó a bajar por el cuello disfrutando de como el otro trataba de evitar los sonidos que querían escapar por las atenciones que recibía, eso era increíble, descubrir al otro y sentir su olor tan particular, esa cosa casi eléctrica que tenía el mago cuando se emocionaba mucho, como ahora.

Shiro se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de Itachi con su mano sana, sabía que tenía los nudillos blancos de la presión y que dejaría una arruga permanente en la tela si es que no le arrancaba un pedazo mientras se sostenía de ella, pero no lo podía evitar lo que Itachi hacía con él le hizo olvidar por completo que hace solo un momento estaba enfadado con el chico ahora sobre...¡un momento! ¿Sobre él? ¿Cuando? ¿Como? ¿En que minu... - ahh - no lo pudo evitar más tenía que dejar salir ese sonido que parecía incitar al otro a seguir más y darle una sonrisa tonta que lo hacía ver demasiado tierno para su propio bien y despertaba en él cosas nada puras y buenas y...oh, dios ¿que le estaba haciendo a su cuello que se sentía tan bien?

- I-Itachi...

- mmm

- Itachi...

- tienes un sabor único

Shiro se sintió enrojecer aún más si era posible.

- no digas esas cosas - de alguna manera se las arreglo para poder tener de nuevo la cara de Itachi cerca suyo y besarle como se debe a lo que el Uchiha respondió con gusto.

Estuvieron un tiempo simplemente besándose y acariciándose tranquilamente sin ir más lejos aun no estaban listos para eso, luego Itachi se acomodo al lado de Shiro y hablaron un rato hasta que el cansancio alcanzo y venció una vez más al mago haciendo que cayera dormido con una sonrisa y una linda marca en su cuello de la que aún no se enteraba.

Itachi le tapo con las mantas y acomodo lo mejor que pudo al dejar la comodidad de la cama que hace momentos compartían, le dio un último beso en los labios suavemente antes de abandonar la habitación y regresar a casa más feliz de lo que alguna vez en su vida se había sentido en lo que podía recordar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fuera del hospital apoyada contra una barda estaba Ana esperando a que Itachi saliera para colarse en la habitación de Shi a pasar la noche.

- Itachi - lo llamó en cuanto lo vio y el chico se acercó a ella más tranquilo por lo que había pasado, sabía ahora que la chica se preocupaba de su cargo, no se interponía en su camino con el mago de ojos verdes.

- Ana-sama - saludo con una inclinación leve de cabeza sorprendiendo momentáneamente a la chica.

- veo que las cosas con Shi van bien - le dio una sonrisa sincera y feliz - espero que sigan así, Shi podrá no hacerte nada si lo lastimas, pero sabes que hay muchas personas que te lo cobraran, yo no te voy a amenazar ni advertir, no puedo hacer algo que dañe en modo alguno a Shi, solo te voy a pedir que seas paciente, conozco a la gente como tú y sé que eres apresurado pero Shi necesita tiempo y así tenga que llevármelo de regreso con la Granger lo haré sí creo que es lo mejor para él.

- entiendo su preocupación Ana-sama

- ¡deja de llamarme así, me asustas! ¿Que con el cambio repentino de respeto hacia mí de todos modos? creí que no te gustaba

- Shiro me acaba de contar la verdadera relación entre ustedes y como le ha salvado la vida a cambio de la suya propia - Itachi hizo una profunda reverencia - muchas gracias.

Ana se sonrojo, no se esperaba esto, tampoco que Shiro le contará a nadie lo que había pasado pero sabía Itachi no hablaría demás.

- está bien, era mi deber después de todo, Fawkes le quiere mucho y yo también, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras estaba en mis manos evitar el sufrimiento innecesario de mis amigos...ahora deja de llamarme 'Ana-sama' o tendré que hacerte algo malo.

- como quiera _Ana-sama - _con otro movimiento de cabeza el chico se despidió y se marcho.

Ana negó con la cabeza, cuando quería Itachi podía ser un buen niño...oh, dioses eso se escucho como dicho por alguien mayor...maldita sea, Shiro la dejo con la idea en la cabeza...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ana se metió en la habitación de Shiro y lo encontró durmiendo tranquilamente por lo que ella tranquilamente agrando un poco la cama con magia y se acomodo junto a Shi para dormir un poco también, hace mucho que no tenía una noche tranquila con un cálido cuerpo a su lado para alejar la soledad.

Sonriendo se durmió también aferrándose a la camisa de su mago enamorado.

Compartir las emociones en verdad podía ser muy agradable a veces.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por la mañana una enfermera entró para ver como había pasado la noche su paciente antes de la revisión del médico y el desayuno cuando se encontró para su gran consternación a dos adolecentes en una cama.

El chico tenía una mano tranquilamente en el pecho de la chica que enredaba su mano bajo la camisa del niño, ambos con la ropa prácticamente a medio poner o medio sacar, dependiendo de como se quisiera ver, las piernas de los dos enredadas completamente y...eso en el cuello de su paciente era un chupón!

Cerró la puerta, seguramente estaba viendo cosas, no era posible que esos dos adolecentes estuvieran en la cama de la habitación del HOSPITAL con claras muestras de haber tenido una noche pasional.

Debía estar imaginando cosas, sí, seguramente era eso, llevaba 18 corridas trabajando en el lugar, ya comenzaba a alucinar.

- buenos días

Pego un salto llevándose una mano al pecho al ver que el Hokage de todas las personas la había encontrado contemplando una puerta con demasiado interés.

- buenos días Hokage-sama - respondió con una reverencia cortés mientras trataba de calmarse

- ¿hay algo mal con Uzumaki-san?

- n-no, nada malo señor, solo...

- ¿solo?

- nada, señor, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?

- bueno si no hay nada malo con Uzumaki-san me gustaría hablar con él, que tenga un buen día - dijo el hombre mayor abriéndose paso rápidamente y entrando en la habitación solo para salir un segundo después con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- ah, la juventud - dijo más para sí mismo que para la pobre enfermera que lo miraba como si lo desconociera...

Shiro estaba de regreso en Konoha y aunque aún no había puesto un pie en las calles ya estaba causando alboroto entre la gente, porque los ANBU siempre presente con el Hokage se encargarían de pasar la voz del romance del nuevo shinobi con la linda chica que lo acompañaba a todas partes como una sombra.

* * *

**Ahora, primero que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews y sus opiniones con respecto al m-preg en la historia**

**Debo decir que me sorprendieron con las respuestas tan emocionadas y toda la emoción que pusieron para dar sus opiniones!**

**Al final por mayoría definitivamente queda el m-preg...ahora una cosa, no saldrá de inmediato, solo estoy haciendo bosquejos de la idea, pero ya se me ha ocurrido algo en cuanto a como hacerlo para que no pierda lo realista que le queda a la historia dentro de todo porque es una historia con ninjas y magos...y se entiende que le quedan pocas cosas realistas en todo esto.**

**Asi que ahora viene otra pregunta con respecto a su opinión, quieren el bebé niño o niña?**

**Espero sus opiniones ^·^**

**Besos ~^o^~  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**hoy no mucho que decir,**

**lamento la tardanza en la actualización**

**espero les guste el capi**

**;3  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo 11:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buscarle una novia a su hermano resulto un poco más dificil de lo pensado, por eso Sasuke ahora estaba sentado solo pensando que hacer cerca de casa porque no quería llegar aún y además cuando fuera la hora de la comida si no estaba alguien saldría a buscarlo, el complejo Uchiha era grande y tenía ciertas partes donde podía ir sin problemas y pasear entre árboles enormes que daban una agradable sombre para pensar en tranquilidad.

- tiene que ser amable...ese es el gran problema con las mujeres aquí, la vida de este lugar hace que las mujeres sean más fuertes y decididas, pero a Moony no lo veo con alguien así...ummm, ¿donde diablos se encuentra una buena mujer cuando se le necesita? si solo fuera para coger un ra... - Sirius se detuvo a media frase mirando con lo ojos muy abiertos a Sasuke, ups, había hablado de más y enfrente de un niño con un hermano muy protector - erm, ¿hola?

- ¿estas buscando mujeres? - Sasuke fue al punto, si este hombre había estado buscando buenas mujeres, seguro podía ayudarle a encontrar una para su hermano, al parecer sabía de lo que hablaba...o eso parecía en cierta medida.

- hehehe - Sirius se rio nerviosamente - ¿de donde sacas esas ideas? por supuesto que no Sasuke

- no soy tonto, ya sabes, te escuche un rato ya

- bueno - en este caso no tenía sentido negarlo, además las mujeres caían más facil con un niño con preguntas 'inocentes' quizás este chiquillo podía ser útil después de todo - la verdad... - solo tenía que convencerlo de ayudarle sin abrir la boca de más.

- yo también estoy buscando una buena mujer

- ¿ah, si? - Sirius miró al niño con nuevos ojos, esto era interesante un pequeño casanovas ¿eh?

- si, creo que mi hermano necesita una novia

Sirius pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño y sonrió con malicia

- tu pequeño Sasuke eres de los míos - el hombre se echo a reír asustando un poco al menor, no se esperaba esto - ¡vamos a encontrar a las dos mejores mujeres de este lugar!

Siendo jalado por un brazo Sasuke se encontró de pronto siendo arrastrado a la aldea por un hombre con una mirada casi psicopata.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El chisme de que el joven Uzumaki tenía una novia extranjera voló por toda la aldea más rápido de lo que podían esperar, al medio día todo el mundo parecía haber recibido una versión distinta de la original aunque la idea de que Shiro y Ana estaban juntos se mantenía, solo que era agraciada con cosas como que la chica escapo de su familia, o lo romantico de que ella se colara en el hospital por la noche para cuidar a su amado, donde también no faltaban los comentarios de que ahora Shiro tendría que responsabilisarse por tomar el honor de la jovencita...

Cuando los dos involucrados escucharon el último comentario rompieron en risas, las enfermeras eran una buena fuente para obtener chismes.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en corregir o negar ninguna de las historias, era inutil después de todo y no conseguirían nada, solo que les persiguieran más para confirmar las cosas y eso era algo que no iba a pasar, asi como tampoco que Shiro revelara su relación en desarrollo con Itachi, cosa que el mago aún debía aclarar con el menor.

Por la tarde después del entrenamiento que aún Naruto y Ra no le terminaban de explicar correctamente, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

- ¿Shiro-nii?

- ¿si Naru-chan?

- ¿vas a tener hijos?

Ra se veía sumamente concentrado en su hermano esperando su respuesta, la carita del rubio era de completa curiosidad ansiosa y Ana que estaba fingiendo dormía en una silla se mordió la lengua para no reír, entreabrió un ojo para ver la cara de Shi ¡esa expresión no tenía precio!

- ¡¿d-de, de que estas hablando Naruto? ¿como voy a tener hijos? eso-eso-eso es...

- pero la gente en la aldea estaba diciendo que dormiste con Ana-nee y cuando un hombre duerme con una mujer es porque van a tener hijos - Naruto hizo un mohin como si estuviera explicando lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¿de verdad tendrás hijos? - pregunto inclinando la cabeza a un lado Ra, el tenía curiosidad también por como lo bebés llegaban al mundo, tenían uno en casa pero ellos eran solo hombres, Hana y Lili unas niñas asi la verdad no tenía idea; pero si su hermano tenía un hijo su familia crecería también!

Shiro solo podía mirarlos sabiendo en que terminaría esa conversación...Oh, DIOSES! esto no le estaba pasando, definitivamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla o algo, esto no podía ser real de ninguna manera estaría dandole explicaciones de este tipo a los dos niños delante de él...pero por otro lado si no les daba respuestas ellos podrían buscarlas y a saber en que líos acabarían luego y la confusión que se armaría...sentía que al finalizar el día tendría un dolor de cabeza asesino.

- Naruto no sé de donde sacas esas cosas, pero no es necesario dormir con alguien para tener hijos, ya ves cuando estabamos en casa, tú, Ra y yo dormiamos juntos también

- si, pero nosotros somos todos hombres - Ra aporto su granito a la conversación - y Ana-nee es mujer - entonces la perdición de Shiro llegó cuando Ra lo miro con sus grandes ojos inocentes y le preguntó - ¿cómo un hombre y una mujer hacen bebés?

Ana no pudo evitarlo y se rió, pero los niños no le prestaron atención, Shiro le miro suplicante de ayuda pero ella se encogio de hombros, estos eran sus hermanos y Shiro era el mayor, el hombre que tenía que aconsejar a los más jovenes...pobrecito, pero ella quería ver!

Shiro se devanaba los sesos en busca de una respuesta adecuada, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y balbuceaba incoherencias varias antes de tomar una respiración profunda, esto no sería fácil.

- a ver, vengan aquí - les indico a los niños que se sentaran con él en la cama, era mejor tenerlos en una posición de igual que practicamente rebotando de curiosidad en sus sillas junto a la cama donde a veces quedaban más altos que él; cuando Naruto se paraba sobre la silla a explicar algo con grandes gestos de sus manos para enfatizar su punto - bueno verán, cuando un hombre y una mujer mucho, mucho, pero mucho más grandes que ustedes - Shiro de pronto sentía pánico de que sus hermanitos inocentes fueran a hacer algo o les hicieran algo ¬¬

- ¿que tan grandes? - Naruto estaba poniendo su atención en esto, Ra parecía reflexionar para si mismo también mientras escuchaba.

- bueno adultos, los niños no deben hacer cosas de grandes y jugar a los padres con bebés, a pesar de pequeños son personas también - Shiro en verdad no estaba haciendo esto de la manera correcta pensaba, pero ¿cual era la manera correcta de hacer esto?

- esta bien, entonces cuando uno es adulto y duerme con una mujer ¿como hace un bebé? - Ra entendía que el no tendría un bebé por dormir con una niña simplemente así, Tenten se había colado un día en la tienda y se quedo dormida junto a él mientras leían un libro de historia cuando ella le ayudaba a estudiar, así que algo más tenía que pasar ¿verdad? - solo dormir con una niña no hace un bebé yo lo sé porque dormí con Tenten

Shiro se abría como un pez fuera del agua ¿¡cuando paso eso! su inocente y pequeño hermanito, el más tranquilo de los dos pequeños, el menos conocedor de las relaciones había dormido con una niña y solo tenía 7 años!

- ¡ah, si! ya me acuerdo, ustedes durmieron en el sofá, yo los ví cuando llegué para buscarte para la cena - Naruto asentía con la cabeza, recordaba ese día, era raro ver a su hermano relajado con alguien que no fuera sus hermanos por eso la niña llamó su atención.

Antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada, el Hokage con el ya conocido Imaki-sensei (N/a: el doctor que he usado desde la 'Viviendo Extrañezas' de alguna manera me encariñe con este personaje ^·* ahora de regreso con la historia) interrumpiendo la conversación tan interesante acerca de como se hacen los bebés y llegan a este mundo.

- jiji, estamos teniendo una conversación importante aquí! - Naruto le miró con exasperación, esto no iba a acabar nunca y él quería sus respuestas.

- oh? lamento interrumpir entonces - viendo el alivio en la cara de su joven genin y las caritas de los niños algo molestos junto con la gran sonrisa de la damita que era el chisme del día en la aldea el viejo Hokage no pudo evitar sonreír - y de que si se puede saber estaban hablando que era tan importante

- ¡de donde vienen los bebés! - Ra y Naruto respondieron juntos

- ¿que necesita Hokage-sama? - cualquier cosa para cambiar de tema gimió el mago, Ana reía en silencio.

- aquí , Imaki-san y yo queremos conocer a su nuevo estudiante, ¿quién será quien aprenda del buen doctor entonces? debo arreglar el papeleo bajo que nombre y claro me gustaría conocer al nuevo habitante de la aldea para explicarle ciertas cosas

- oh, sí, eso...emm - todos se volvieron a Ana - yo aún no le voy a buscar, puedo ir ahora mismo pero tardaré un poco, tengo que hablar con alguien allí

- por favor, no mates a Hermione - Shiro le rogó y los otros miraban con curiosidad - ya te dije que hablaría con ella, oh y puedes ir con el detective...me olvide de eso

- seguro, ¿algo más?

Mientras ellos arreglaban las cosas en el hospital con la charla de los bebés por el momento olvidada, fuera en los jardines que rodeaban el edificio...

- ¡Fuyutsuki-sama!( N/A: si no la recuerdan vean el capitulo 2 de 'viviendo extrañezas') - Gai corría a reunirse con una joven que esperaba mirando unas flores que se mecían con la brisa de la tarde, usaba un kimono simple y que le daba libertad de movimientos, pero no por ello menos elegante, cargaba una pequeña canasta en donde se veían paquetes bien envueltos y unas flores vibrantes y muy lindas en diversos colores.

- Maito-san - ella hizo una reverencia y también la chica que la acompañaba y estaba un paso detrás de ella - un gusto volver a verle - dijo cortesmente con una sonrisa.

- igualmente Fuyutsuki-sama, ¿quien la acompaña?

- Ami-chan me acompaña a pedido de mi marido - dijo con leve sonrojo.

- ¡felicidades! - al notar que el hombre empezaría con una de sus interminables diatribas ella le interrumpio

- ¿entramos?

- por supuesto - dejo que el la guiara por desde los jardines al interior y por los diversos pasillos luego de preguntar en el mostrador donde estaba a quien buscaban.

Llegaron a una puerta y antes de llamar la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un médico con una extraña expresión indecifrable en su rostro con una joven que murmuraba para si misma, los dejaron pasar haciendose a un lado, y se volvieron a acercar a la puerta que se había cerrado para llamar, cuando esta vez salió el Hokage; quien los saludo y ellos respondieron con una reverencia mientras el hombre pasaba. Guy estab feliz que Shiro tuviera tantas visitas, Fuyutsuki por su parte parecía algo conmocionada ¿cuantas personas pueden estar en una habitación de hospital cuando hay un herido en recuperación? esto seguramente no era muy bueno para la salud del joven que venía a ver.

Llamaron finalmente a la puerta y les respondió una voz infantil para que entraran. Guy y Fuyutsuki lo hicieron Ami se quedo fuera de la habitación, ella no conocía a quien iban a visitar y no sentía correcto interrumpir el reencuentro de los otros tres.

Por fin abriendo la puerta y entrando se encontraron al chico que buscaban tomando un poco de agua con un chico rubio que le miraba con cuidado y un niño casi copia del que estaba en la cama que les miraba con desconfianza.

- ¡Guy-san, Fuyutsuki-sama! - Shiro se veía encantado, el hombre de verde se había ganado su amistad y la joven también en los pocos días que compartieron campamento y viajaron juntos hasta llegar a Konoha.

- Shiro-sama - ella hizo una reverencia elegante, los dos niños la miraron con nuevos ojos, era una mujer muy bonita, obviamente bien educada, les sonrió a todos con sinceridad y estaba BIEN en compañía de Guy-san el extraño amigo de su nii-san; ella ya tenía su respeto - me enteré de que estaba en el hospital y Guy-san se ofreció a acompañarme luego de que nos encontramos esta mañana - ella miro a los niños con atención - ¿sus primos? creí que solo era uno

- Naruto aquí es mi primo - señalo al rubio que la saludo con timidez - Ra es nuestro hermano

Guy sabía que Shiro tenía a los dos niños con él pero no entendía todo hasta ahora y ciertamente esto era raro, ¿cómo que Ra era hermano de los dos? ¿medio hermano tal vez? ugh...no debía pensar en eso, Fuyutsuki por otro lado parecía encantada.

Conversaron alegremente, Fuyutsuki encantada con los niños y Shiro, Guy también se entusiasmo con el entusiasmo de todos y se les paso el tiempo tranquilamente hasta que les informaron que debían marcharse por la noche.

Guy se encargaría de que todos llegaran bien a casa por supuesto, no podía dejar a los dos niños solos y tampoco a las dos damas viajar por su cuenta en la noche a pesar de que Konoha era segura.

Shiro en su habitación dio un suspiro por el momento la conversación de los bebés había sido olvidada, pero sabía que eso pronto regresaría; esta vez se aseguraría de estar más preparado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco estaba más que cansado, pero no podía quejarse, por primera vez las cosas tenían una perspectiva diferente, podía defenderse de casi todo, ya no dependía de nadie más que de si mismo, era extraño pero muy reconfortante.

Kabuto estaba enfadado con el, pero debía admitir que nunca se había interesado realmente por algo, si bien tenía cierto talento en las pociones era por que su padrino le enseño desde niño, pero ahora tenía el desafió de ayudar a Kimimaro y el otro chico estaba celoso, pero Draco no le iba a dar en el gusto dejando de lado la investigación que estaba llevando casi por su cuenta, Orochimaru se daba una vuelta de vez en cuando y daba sus opiniones y sugerencias pero casi todo lo estaba haciendo él solo.

Hacer las cosas por si solo y tener dos niños siguiendolo a cada paso del camino era un cambio diferente también, siempre había estado rodeado de personas que les importaba estar en su lado bueno por ser un Malfoy pero aquí estos dos chicos lo seguían por razones diferentes, aquí era literalmente 'nadie' y aún así a los chicos no parecía importarles, quizás no lo admitiera abiertamente pero se había encariñado también con sus dos pequeños seguidores.

Las cosas iban bien, hasta esa noche...

Kabuto se iba, tenía una misión y se iba, Draco no estaba seguro de que le agradara la idea de que el niño menor fuera en esa clase de misiones pero al menos el niño acepto su despedida y un pequeño regalo que el mago esperaba el menor encontrara.

Al día siguiente, Draco se enteró que el lugar al que había partido Kabuto había sido masacrado y el niño dejado en el lugar entre los cuerpos destrozados y ya no volvería; se concentro en ayudar a Kimimaro y volverse más fuerte, se prometió a si mismo no volver a dejar que nadie más pasara sus barreras y se hiciera importante para él.

* * *

**Espero sus opiniones ^·^**

**Les debo las respuestas a los reviews, en cuanto tenga tiempo de estar en el pc lo hago ;3**

**Besos ~^o^~  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**notas al final  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo 12:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Potter tarde**

Ana había tenido una charla a puertas cerradas con Hermione, sabía que los chicos se habían pegado a las puertas y habían intentado de todo para escuchar o intentar hacerlo pero esto era algo que tenía que aclarar con la chica y no podía dejar que los chicos se metieran en eso por muy amigos que fueran, eso incluía a Shi; Hermione no era mala persona pero nunca nadie se había tomado el tiempo para abrile los ojos y sacarla de su burbuja estructurada irreal en la que vivía.

Ana aceptaba que sus ideales no eran incorrectos pero de todas formas eran tiempos de guerra, mataban personas casi como un niño que pisotea hormigas, es decir, a diestra y siniestra, quizás si era como lo había Naruto y ella era vieja, pero desde la última vez que había estado en forma humana no mucho había cambiado, al menos en el mundo mágico, los ninjas tampoco eran muy diferentes, solo los 'muggles' parecían avanzar con su tecnología y de todas formas habían también evolucionado en sus métodos para matarse unos a otros...dioses esto era casi horrible, casi porque aun quedaban en el mundo muchas cosas buenas como para acabar deprimiendose por algo así...de todas formas Hermione debía bajarse de su nube antes de que consiguiera que la mataran.

Cuando salió de la habitación no podía encontrar algo por lo que sentirse mal a pesar de dejar a una joven bruja llorando detrás y tres chicos mirando desconcertados en cuanto a que hacer o decir; con un suspiro dejo la mansión Potter para buscar al investigador y arreglar otros asuntos personales.

**Londres...atardecer**

Ana camino tranquilamente ignorando las miradas que recibía de todos a su paso, claro que tenía que ser llamativo que una adolecente como ella con un abrigo largo, una bufanda gruesa y botas hasta la rodilla con un tacón que marcaba cada paso que daba, estuviera en un edificio algo dudoso, y ella con apariencia de muñeca; pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer más después de lo que había descubierto momentos antes.

Llamo a la puerta de su destino y espero una respuesta.

- pase - respondió una voz aburrida desde el otro lado. Ana entró con rápidez.

- buenas tardes, señor Rosh supongo - antes de que le ofrecieran ella tomo asiento frente al escritorio algo desordenado del hombre.

- buenas tardes - el hombre arqueo una ceja - y supone bien señorita...?

- Ana, no necesita saber más de mi, vengo de parte de un cliente suyo en realidad.

- así? eso es interesante, ¿algo que pueda hacer por usted entonces? a pesar de la recomendación no hay descuent... - Ana le cortó con una sonrisa.

- no quiero un descuento señor Rosh, vengo para saber de los avances que ha hecho con respecto a la investigación solicitada por el señor Potter

- lo siento señorita Ana, pero eso es confidencial, y si bien el señor Potter debería haberse presentado hace ya unos días no puedo dar la información que he obtenido a otra persona sin más.

- el señor Potter no podrá venir durante un tiempo hasta que se recupere, supongo que esta al tanto del incidente de hace un par de días en el centro, lamentablemente cuando el señor Potter venía aquí se vio envuelto en el lío y esta bajo atención médica en este momento

- lamento escucharlo y espero se recupere pronto, pero aún así no puedo decirle nada señorita.

- me gusta, usted hace bien su trabajo Harry tiene buen ojo para estas cosas - murmuro para si misma - bien, entiendo, entonces por favor no deje la investigación en cuanto el este bien vendrá personalmente, por ahora me gustaría que hiciera una rápida investigación del pasado de alguien más

- la escucho...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Mansión Potter...noche...**

- creo que es la despedida - Fred se limpió una falsa lágrima con un gesto exagerado

- será difícil estar lejos - George imitó a su hermano.

- no te metas en problemas hermanito - Fred abrazó a Ron

- y haznos orgullosos - George le revolvió el cabello.

- agh - Ron se alejo de sus hermanos - solo tienen que irse de una buena vez! no es como que no nos veremos nunca más

- eso esperamos Ron - dijeron juntos antes de abrazarlo una vez más

Ana solo miraba divertida la escena frente a ella, Hermione brillaba por su ausencia...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En algún lugar del país de la nieve...**

- ¡Tsunade-sama!

- umm, Shizune-san, creo que es mejor solo llevarla de regreso - Yuki no parecía muy contento con las miradas que estaba recibiendo de algunos de los miembros asistentes al bar de mala muerte en donde estaban, mejor dicho no estaba NADA contento con las miradas rapaces que le daban a Tsunade, Shizune y Tsuki; su maestra...erm, aun a decidir y su hermana respectivamente.

- yo creo que solo deberían dejarla beber un poco más - Shizune y Yuki miraron con incredulidad a Tsuki, mientras Tsunade la abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡tu eres de las mías Tsuuuki-channn~! - Tsunade nunca había tenido una niña que le dijera que podía seguir bebiendo, esta niña era definitivamente algo, porque a pesar de todo Tsunade sabía que la niña era buena, se había ganado su cariño a pesar de su falta de talento para la medicina, lo compesaba Yuki y el hecho de que la pequeña era un verdadero monstruo para el taijutsu y la creatividad a la hora de usar sus recursos con los pocos ninjutsu que había logrado dominar.

- ¡Tsuki-chan! - Yuki y Shizune le gritaron al unisono.

- ya se va quedar dormida en poco tiempo de todas formas y entonces podemos cargarla hasta la posada de regreso.

Dos suspiros resignados fueron su respuesta.

10 minutos después...

Tsunade estaba tirada en la mesa casi al punto de perder el conocimiento, no protesto cuando Yuki y Shizune la tomaron cada uno por un brazo y la sacaron del lugar, pendientes de que la mujer no cayera no notaron que los seguían.

Al día siguiente...el grupo de Tsunade tenía una nueva reputación en el lugar, habían luchado y capturado a un famoso grupo de nuke-nin sin saber lo que hacían al defenderse solamente, la bruja y el mago estaban orgullosos de si mismo, Shizune confundida aún por todo lo que había pasado y como habían acabado las cosas y Tsunade orgullosa de sus alumnos ahora tendría aumentar el entrenamiento en todos sus niños.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shiro se aburría en el hospital, claro que había pensado en lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante, entre otras cosas ser más precavido, sonrió, si como no...Ana regresaba ese día y comenzarían de nuevo las cosas...solo que esta vez cuando saliera del hospital en un día o dos no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y sentado viendo el tiempo pasar, aunque tendría que tomarse un tiempo para estar con Ra y Naruto y apoyarlos con su prueba genin y luego de eso...tendría que ver como le hacía para enseñar correctamente magia a los dos niños, después de todo ya habían mostrado habilidad para ella, y necesitaba ayuda de Remus con algunas cosas en el mundo mágico, Sirius estaba ocupado y seguramente no aceptaría quedarse una vez más...

- ...ojala esto fuera más fácil - murmuro mirando por la ventana, su ahora amigo el doctor Imaki entró en la habitación dandole una mirada divertida.

- sería más fácil si tuvieras paciencia y no te metieras en tantos líos

- oh, no es como si fuera a proposito - Shiro sonrió

- claro, claro, ahora vamos a ver como van esas heridas

- hai... - Shiro le ayudo al doctor para ver como estaba hoy, de verdad quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible - ¿y bien? - preguntó cuando el doctor acabó.

- mucho mejor, aunque sigue sanando más lento de lo normal - le dio una mirada significativa

- al menos ahora sana

- si, esta sanando, sé que no te gusta estar aquí y no me gusta tenerte en este lugar tampoco - Shiro le miro con una ceja alzada, habían entablado una cierta relación de conocidos, pero el hombre esta en verdad preocupado por el, quizás debía pasarlo ya a su lista de amigos - así que por lo que mas quieras descansa mientras estés aquí, pronto ya no tendrás nada de que quejarte y yo mismo te empujare fuera a patadas.

- wow, nunca pensé que un médico fuera a decirme algo así ¡me gustas! esa honestidad y familiaridad, es algo definitivamente diferente

- gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo - el doctor también sonrió

Itachi entró sin llamar y miró con la peor mirada que podía al doctor que no entendía nada y a Shiro que estaba ahora sonriedole feliz completamente ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por la mente del shinobi.

- bueno, ahora que tienes visita y que he terminado me retiro, nos vemos en la visita de la tarde - el doctor se fue dejando a los jovenes solos y en un silencio extraño.

- umm, ¿Itachi? - el menor solo lo miro con seriedad y completamente en serio, no con la máscara que solía utilizar, a punto de activar el sharingan de puro enfado

- ... -

- ¿porque estás tan...enfadado?

- ¿porque piensas que estoy enfadado? - el chico trató de relajarse, no podía ser verdad, ¿no?. Shiro había dicho que le gustaba el doctor pero no lo decía en serio o era mejor que no fuera en la manera romantica o tendría que sacar todo su ingenió a flote y hacer desaparecer al tal 'Imaki-sensei'

- vamos, no soy tonto - Shiro se enfado también - si no quieres decirme por mi esta bien, tengo mis propios problemas ¿no deberías estar en la academia?

- si, es mejor que regrese a preparar la siguiente clase - Itachi no tenía cabeza para enfrentar a un Shiro enfadado y no sabía porque el chico que hace solo unos momentos estaba contento de verle ahora se enojaba...quizás era su culpa por ser algo frío...ya lo arreglaría por la tarde.

Cuando Itachi se fue, Shiro tiro una almohada contra la puerta, no entendía que le pasaba al menor y ahora él también estaba irritado.

- no sé que habrá hecho la puerta pero seguramente no se merecía tal ataque... - la frase fue seguida de risas

- ¡Ana! - el enfado desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y Shiro se encontró sonriendo a Ana y sus acompañantes - ¡Fred, George!

- _¡listos para aprender!_ - Fred le abrazo por un lado

- _¡y hacer grandes bromas en este lugar!_ - George le abrazo por el otro lado con cuidado.

- _¡esto se pone cada vez mejor!_ - Shiro sonrió con gusto.

- _excelente momento para estar aquí entonces -_ Ana sonrió con los chicos.

En otra habitación del mismo hospital, fuertemente protegida por ANBU un niño de cabello grisaceo comenzaba a despertar completamente desorientado pensando únicamente en la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo a partir de ahora.

- ¡oh, estas despierto! - la enfermera que había estado viendo los signos vitales del chico se sorprendió, mientras llamaba al médico a cargo del niño trato de llamar la atención de este - ¿como te llamas cariño? - le preguntó con demasiada dulzura.

- Kabuto - respondió con la voz rasposa y la garganta seca antes de entrar en un acceso de tos

- shh, con calma, aquí - la enfermera le dio un poco de agua - despacio...eso es Kabuto-kun, pronto estarás muy bien, aquí en Konoha ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte...

El niño mentalmente sonrió, esto no había sido tan difícil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius estaba preparando las cosas para la cita de esa noche de su amigo, Sasuke le había ayudado a encontrar una mujer muy interesante para Remus, ahora el debía hablar con Itachi y conocerlo un poco mejor para saber que tipo de mujer era la indicada para él, seguramente el niño no sería tan complicado.

- Sirius - Remus le había llamado tres veces antes y el no le respondía solo seguía sonriendo con cara de tonto y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita que a Remus le daba escalofrío. - ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK!

Hikaru y Hana rieron de la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro y el tono de reproche que no era utilizado en ellos del hombre lobo.

- ¿qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde? - el mago miro para todas partes y luego se sonrojo, los niños seguían riendo, y Lili dormía tranquilamente en su moises cerca de donde estaban.

- eso es lo que yo quisiera saber - Remus ahora lo miraba con las manos en las caderas y golpeaba constantemente un pie en el suelo

- eh...¿porque habría de pasar algo? - Sirius rió tontamente

- Sirius, te conozco... - Remus entrecerró los ojos - ¿conociste a una mujer?

- ¡yo soy mujer! - Hana saltó riendo

- niña esto es una conversación de adultos no te metas

- ¿conversación de adultos? - repitió lentamente la niña

- ¿que es eso? - Hikaru pregunto con curiosidad, Sirius y Remus eran tecnicamente los únicos adultos con lo que estaban en constante relación social, el resto de su entorno eran adolecentes, niños y animales raros...

- cosas de gente grande - dijo Remus con paciencia

- nosotros somos grandes, más que Lili-chan - dijo el niño seguro de esa afirmación

- si - Remus le dio una mirada a Sirius que intentaba escapar en el momento y se detuvo con un suspiro dramatico - pero Sirius y yo somos mucho más grandes ¿verdad?

- hai oji-chan ¿podemos ir a jugar? - Hikaru se dio por vencido con esa cosas de adultos y fue a hacer algo para él mas productivo.

- claro Hikaru-chan, no salgan al jardín todavía esta bien, pueden jugar en la sala

- ¡hai! - los niños se fueron a jugar y dejaron a los 'adultos' hablar

- muy Sirius, comienza a hablar

- ¿hablar de qué?...bueno, bueno, esta bien, luego no te quejes porque tendrás todos los detalles de mi aventura

- esta bien - Remus suspiro con cansancio - no tienes que darme los detalles, solo presta más atención, si no es algo serio no importa mucho en realidad.

- aww, Moony eres el mejor!

Me salve de esta, pensó Sirius mientras bromeaba con su amigo para aligerar el ambiente, tendría que tener cuidado hasta que Remus fuera a la cita, el resto ya sería cosa de él y de la chica...ojala y todo saliera bien...ya quería que fuera de noche!

* * *

**Espero sus opiniones ^·^**

**Les debo las respuestas a los reviews, en cuanto tenga tiempo de estar en el pc lo hago pero para aclarar algo que salió en varios comentarios...No y repito NO, _Kabuto-chan_ no esta muerto, si recuerdan la historia original de Naruto Kabuto fue encontrado como único sobreviviente en no recuerdo exctamente donde, el punto es que lo necesito dentro de Konoha y con eso me ahorro de cambiar la historia completa para avanzar luego ;) lo que me intriga ahora es como hacer para que se reencuentre con Ryu/Draco...eso será interesante...por ahora como vieron el chico esta vivo!**

**Besos ~^o^~  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, tanto tiempo, espero aun tengan ganas de seguir la historia, me tuve que leer la anterior para algunas referencias de lo que había escrito y que quede coherente el resto que estoy haciendo ahora, les dejo el capitulo ;)**

**Algo importante también..._Wrath Of The Heavens_ me dijo que alguien estaba haciendo una traducción de 'Viviendo Extrañezas' yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso, también decía que me conocía y tenía mi autorización lo que NO es así, la historia en inglés ha sido retirada, por lo demás era un trabajo bastante deficiente, no me molestaría que alguien hiciera una traducción de lo que he escrito, pero no lo hagan sin avisarme lo que están haciendo y mucho menos hagan comentarios fuera de lugar, por lo que daba a entender en una nota decía que practicamente me amaba y un montón de idioteces más...se aprecia el cariño de quienes leen y yo también les quiero mucho, pero eso fue una falta de respeto, a mi, a mi marido, a mis hijos; por favor no hagan que me arrepienta de publicar aquí, no me gustaría que por una sola persona tuviera que dejar la historia sin terminar y dejar de publicar cualquier cosa, pero prefiero evitar cualquier mal rato que me estrese o me moleste mientras estoy embarazada, mi bebé es primero, espero que entiendan, por ahora lo dejaré allí, pero si algo así vuelve a pasar creo que me tomare una larga temporada de ausencia por lo menos.**

**Muchas gracias a ****_Wrath Of The Heavens_** por decirme lo que pasaba.

**Ahora con eso claro les dejo la historia.**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los gemelos habían sido presentados al Hokage tan pronto como lograron conseguir que los expulsaran de la habitación de Shiro en el hospital, lo que fue una media hora después de su llegada y que comprobaran el estado de Shiro hasta asegurarse que podían hacer bromas y que con reír no se lastimaría.

El Hokage ciertamente estaba sorprendido, la sincronización de estos dos era asombrosa, si tan solo lograra conseguir que la desarrollaran en otras áreas los dos serían unos grandes guerreros, pero por el momento no podía ofrecerles eso, solamente conocimientos médicos, los médicos son útiles en todas partes, pero no podía entrenar guerreros de los cuales no tenía asegurada la lealtad; estos dos eran leales a Shiro y aunque este había dejado claro que prefería Konoha antes que el lugar del que venía siempre existía la posibilidad de que no regresara y en ese caso los que estuvieran bajo su mando quedarían libres y con ningún compromiso para con el pueblo.

Entregandoles unos pases e identificaciones especiales para su estadía en el lugar, Sarutobi se preguntó una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero luego una imagen de Naruto y Ra sonriendo pasó por su mente, los Uchiha sobrevivientes...la forma en que habían cambiado las cosas para mejor en esas personas que parecían tenían todo perdido a pesar de que continuaban día a día...y supo sin lugar a dudas de que no se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después Shiro fue dado de alta del hospital aunque debía tomarse las cosas con calma un par de días más, solo le daban la oportunidad de descansar en casa para que estuviera más cómodo y hubiera menos transito de personas a visitarlo en el lugar con tantos pacientes que necesitaban silencio; el chico en muy poco tiempo se había hecho de un gran número de amigos y conocidos que se preocupaban lo suficiente como para visitarlo en los momentos menos oportunos, además de que no faltaban los que se colaban por la ventana.

La vida en el hospital era ciertamente mucho mejor y más divertida con Uzumaki Shiro en el lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando Shiro llegó a casa con Ana que le había ido a buscar se llevó una gran sorpresa, así como la chica.

Dos clones de Itachi tenían a todos los niños, con excepción de Lili-chan claro; haciendo una serie de katas en el jardín, en la cocina el Itachi original revolviendo algo en una cacerola.

- ¿Itachi?

- oh, bienvenidos - el chico no volteó a verlos demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo - si te preguntas donde estan los demás, los gemelos estan en sus clases, Black-san con el Hokage junto con Remus-san y Dobby-san esta haciendo unos encargos por lo que no podrá regresar hasta mañana.

- umm, eso esta bien, pero me preguntaba en realidad...¿qué haces?

- la cena - le respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

Ana se aguantó la risa y Shiro también, honestamente ver a Itachi con esa cara seria, más tirando a asesino a la pobre cacerola en el fuego usando un delantal atado a la cintura con caritas graciosas que usaba Shiro cuando estaba con Hana y Hikaru...era casi para morir de la risa.

- y...¿que vamos a cenar? - Ana se acercó valientemente a ver el contenido de la cacerola, al mirar alzó una ceja.

- no es venenoso...o tóxico de acuerdo al libro - señaló un libro de cocina que los otros dos no habían notado antes.

- así que para la cena tenemos 'Cacerola misteriosa de Itachi', que bueno que yo no como de eso - Ana dijo con humor viendo divertida como un levisimo rubor aparecía en las mejillas del ninja.

- ¿ah, si? - Shiro no estaba seguro de que decir a eso.

Itachi solo miró.

- esta bien, siempre podemos pedir algo pero tenía que intentarlo - el ninja pelinegro cogió la cacerola para deshacerse de su contenido.

- ¡espera! - Shiro se le acercó agarrando una cuchara en el camino - quiero probar

- ¿estas seguro? - Itachi no le quería dar algo que le pudiera sentar mal.

- Ana, porque no vas por algo para todos los demás - Shiro la miro con una intención clara que la chica capto al instante.

- ok, regreso pronto - se fue rápidamente a buscar la cena para todos, algo de ramen estaría bien para la noche.

- no tienes que hacer esto - Itachi aún sostenía la cacerola en sus manos.

- quiero - Shiro sonrió era lindo que Itachi hubiese intentado cocinar, y sinceramente el contenido de lo que sea que hubiese intentado hacer no se veía tan mal - vamos, solo probar un poco ¿tu lo hiciste no?

- er...¿no?

- ¿no lo has probado? ¿entonces como sabes que esta bien?

- el libro decía que debía de estarlo

- ok, Itachi, luego te daré clases de cocina como corresponde, junto con Kurenai, Fred y George para casos de emergencia como estos - sin un segundo pensamiento Shiro tomo un bocado de la 'misteriosa cacerola de Itachi'

- ... - Itachi esperaba con ansiedad, Shiro tenía una cara en blanco mientras saboreaba lo que había hecho y con los ojos cerrados Itachi no podía decir que pensaba el chico de nada.

- esta...bastante bien - Shiro lo miro divertido - de hecho, te pasaste un poco con la sal, lo que hace que los sabores de los otros ingredientes se pierda un poco pero esta bueno, creo que te pasaste un poco en la cocción también, no te fíes siempre de la indicación de la hora de los libros, no todas las cocinas y hornos tienen la misma potencia en temperatura, debes probar y conocer los tuyos, pero para ser tu primera vez esta muy bien

- ... - Itachi no quería decir nada, ¿no eran todas las cocinas iguales? entonces ¿para que servía el dichoso libro con indicaciones CLARAS a seguir?

- por cierto Itachi - Shiro se había movido y rebuscaba por las alacenas - ¿qué paso con el ramen instanteneo que teníamos aquí?

- no preguntes mucho pues yo tampoco estoy seguro pero al parecer a los animales de aquí les gusta también

- ok... - Shiro se sentó con un suspiro

- ¿cómo estás?

- mejor, creo que pronto lo suficientemente bien como para volver y...estaba pensando en que Remus me acompañara

- ¿porque no pides una misión oficialmente?

- no puedo aún, necesito algo más de información antes de hacer algo como eso...

Esperaron en silencio al regreso de Ana, ambos tranquilos y contentos solo con estar en la presencia del otro escuchando y mirando por la ventana a los chicos practicar sus katas, era una especie de reconfortante ver algo familiar, estar junto al otro solo por que sí, permanecer en este lugar en donde no tenía que ver su espalda a cada paso...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos semanas después...

- muy bien, ahora que estoy de alta finalmente, tenemos que arreglar las cosas para regresar - Shiro y Ana estaban en la habitación del primero viendo el amanecer, en silencio y en calma el lugar era realmente agradable.

- ¿estas seguro de esto?

- es lo mejor por ahora, luego...ya veremos - Shiro lanzó una manta sobre ellos, era temprano y hacía algo de frío el día de hoy

- trabajando sobre la marcha, supongo que no esta mal pero no podemos seguir siempre de esa manera - Ana se acurruco en contra de Shiro.

- lo sé, solo será un tiempo más, por hoy preocupemonos de los niños y sus pruebas de genin, también tengo algo importante que ver con ellos

- ¡yo tengo todo listo para las porras! - la chica se ilumino de inmediato.

- pues eso es luego del desayuno entonces...

- voy con Fawkes y Hedwig entonces, hoy también dejare las cosas listas con ellos dos.

- suerte con eso, Hedwig ha estado algo rebelde

- es una niña enamorada, por supuesto que estará rebelde.

- ¿¡enamorada! ¿mi Hedwig?

- claro, no te extrañes si luego por allí tienes unas pequeñas lechuzas revoloteando por la casa

- ¿Hedwig?, oh Merlín nunca lo hubiera creido - Shiro sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro - este lugar fue bueno para todos

- no hables así, aún nos queda mucho que pasar aquí...

- que no te escuchen los niños o lo tomaran como una carta blanca para el caos

- ¡tarde Shiro-nii! ¡Ana-obaa-chan ya lo dijo y escuchamos cla-ra-men-te! - Naruto y Ra entraron en la habitación completamente vestidos y listos para el día.

- vengan acá ustedes dos aún es muy temprano - Shiro les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y Ana levantó la manta.

Los cuatro se quedaron bajo la manta mirando por la ventana un rato más antes que el estomago de Naruto pidió comida recordandoles a todos que aun no desayunaban.

Este sería un día muy largo y especial.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del desayuno Naruto y Ra recibieron ánimos de todos y deseos de suerte de todos, salvo Sasuke que les dio una mala mirada y se fue a la academia con Sirius gritando tras él.

Itachi prometió hablar con él antes de desearle suerte a los dos niños antes de irse a trabajar también.

Un ANBU se presentó en la casa para buscar a los dos niños, solo los dos pequeños, a Shiro no le agrado la idea de dejarlos ir solos a su examen pero no podía discutir era una decisión del Hokage y el viejo sabía lo que hacía con esto, o eso esperaba...es mejor que lo fuera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con Sirius fuera llevando a Sasuke y luego con el trabajo en la tienda, Shiro tenía tiempo de hablar con Remus.

- ...y básicamente eso es lo que hemos pensado con Ana - Shiro termino su taza de té pero no se atrevió a mirar al hombre sabía que lo que le pedía no era correcto pero era una opción que no podía simplemente dejar pasar, por otra parte la decisión final era de Remus y el joven mago respetaría la decisión que tomará el hombre-lobo no importa cual fuera.

- ¿qué pasará con Sirius? sabes que en cualquier caso nunca se quedará tranquilo - Remus no daba un si o un no, estaba considerando las cosas, a decir verdad, la idea era buena, y el se sentiría mejor haciendo algo más útil, no que no le gustará cuidar a los niños, estaba encantado con ellos y el cariño que le tenían, había hecho una buena vida en el lugar en poco tiempo pero la batalla contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no era algo que se pudiera dejar de lado y simplemente olvidar, además su cachorro estaba luchando en ella y su lobo interior le decía a gritos que tenía que protegerlo también...

- la verdad eso es algo que...erm...tenía pensado pedirle un favor también, algo a lo que no se podría negar y con lo que mantendría a Ra y Naru fuera de los peligros reales de ser genin un tiempo más - Shiro se sonrojo y miro a Hana que jugaba balbuceando a Lili; esto no era algo que quisiera confesar tan pronto.

- yo hablare con Sirius si es necesario para meterle algo de sentido de que es lo mejor que se quede por el momento pero vamos a necesitar a alguien que cuide bien de los niños - Remus sonrió cuando Shiro le miro con sorpresa y escuchó la pequeña exclamación de alegría de Ana fuera de la ventana.

- eso no es problema, solo debemos darle algo de tiempo para adaptarse - Ana se asomo por la ventana con una sonrisa cómplice a Shiro.

- entonces le traerás... - Shiro asintió convencido de que no sería fácil que aceptará trabajar en donde estuviera él, pero por los niños sería lo mejor y también le salvarían la vida, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, cobrar por algo así no era justo pero...no siempre se puede ser justo con cosas como esta.

- _Remus-chan_ es mejor que empieces a empacar - con esa última frase Ana se fue, tendría mucho que arreglar antes de poder regresar a casa para ver como había ido la prueba de los enanos que la llamaban 'abuela' su ceja se contrajo en eso, aun no lograba que Naruto dejará de llamarla por ese horrible apodo y había metido de alguna manera a Ra también a llamarla así vaya uno a saber como.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Extra: Itachi y el inocente ¿por qué?**

Los más pequeños estaban durmiendo la siesta, Remus-san estaba en la tienda ayudando a Sirius-san, y los otros tres niños en clases, Ana dormía arriba con los pequeños también, tenía suerte de que su grupo había sido llevado en una excursión con otro sensei de la academia y ahora tenía la tarde libre para descansar, se sentó a meditar, le hacía falta, muuuuucha falta.

Comenzaba a relajarse con el silencio del lugar, solo perdido con el sonido de la brisa meciendo suavemente las hojas en los árboles y uno que otro pajarito que andaba por allí en el enorme jardín.

Unos pasitos que intentaban ser silenciosos se acercaron a él y sintió que alguien se quedaba frente suyo observándole. Entreabrió un ojo con cuidado de no ser notado para mirar a su observador silencioso y se encontró con que era Hikaru.

- ¿no deberías estar durmiendo tu siesta? - le preguntó al niño que pego un pequeño salto al ser sorprendido.

- no tengo sueño ya - el pequeño se sentó tratando de imitar lo mejor que pudo la posición de Itachi aunque sin mucho éxito.

- umm, ¿que vas a hacer entonces si todos duermen?

- no todos, oni-chan tu no estas durmiendo ¿por qué? - el niño inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de concentración.

- yo estoy meditando

- ¿por qué?

Recordando lo que Remus-san le había dicho hace unos días de que las preguntas de los niños deben ser respondidas de manera que entiendan y sin muchas palabras le respondió orgulloso de si mismo por ser mejor cada día con cosas de niños y es que al ser ANBU a tan joven edad, se saltó las misiones de las que todos se quejaban de cuidado de niños, pasear perros, perseguir gatos y limpiar jardines entre otras cosas.

- es relajante

- ¿por qué? - preguntó el pequeño con clara curiosidad en su rostro.

- por que es lo que yo hago en lugar de dormir la siesta - Itachi se felicitó mentalmente por eso era una respuesta sencilla y Hikaru lo podía entender.

- ¿por qué?

- no me gusta dormir siesta - Itachi vio como los ojos del niño se abrieron en leve asombro, a todos en la casa parecía gustarle dormir la siesta, había visto varias veces a Sirius-san dormir por las parrandas a las que se iba de vez en cuando y Remus-san lo había a veces sin poderlo evitar luego de la luna llena lo que era comprensible desde el punto de vista del niño, Shiro era arrastrado con Ana cuando esta lo atrapaba por allí y Sasuke con Ra y Naruto se les unían para respetar el sueño de los demás y no meter ruido cuando todos estaban obviamente descansando además tenían energía extra para sus bromas antes de la cena.

- ¿por qué? - esta vez la pregunta fue con leve incredulidad.

- ... -

- Itachi oni-chan?

- ... - Itachi finalmente notó que estaba cayendo en un círculo vicioso con estas preguntas del '¿por qué?' le dio a Hikaru una respuesta más compleja esperando ahora callar al niño no iba a quedar atrapado en un simple juego de palabras de un niño de cuatro -CUATRO- años!

- ... - el niño lo miró con la cara en blanco e hizo sentir al mayor un poco culpable por confundir a un niño, pero el pequeño no se quedó allí y volvió con sus preguntas.

- entonces ¿por... - no terminó la pregunta mucho a su suerte o Itachi le habría puesto en un genjutsu (simple por supuesto nada grave o que lastimara al chiquillo que no cerraba la boca y dejaba de preguntar ¿por qué?); pero para su gran suerte Remus-san anunció su regreso y el niño corrió a su encuentro dejando a Itachi olvidado en el jardín.

Esa noche Itachi le preguntó a Remus-san si era normal que el niño fuera tan curioso y para su gran horror; que no mostró en su rostro, es un Uchiha orgulloso aún; Remus-san le dijo que era una etapa y que pronto Hana pasaría por lo mismo y luego Lili cuando aprendiera a hablar.

Itachi se sentía condenado al ser responsable de los niños y la cantidad de ¿por qué? que aun tendría que responder...si no fuera quien era habría llorado.

* * *

**Espero sus opiniones ^·^**

**Fue un capitulo cortito pero es algo luego de la larga falta en actualizaciones y después de una larga charla con mi amado esposo, escribiré más seguido desde ahora, no dejaré que solo una persona me mantenga lejos de lo que me gusta hacer!**

**Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto!**

**Pd: gracias por los comentarios, no los he respondido todos aún pero siempre los leo tengan la seguridad de ello ;) ah, y si alguien encuentra una publicación que dice ser mía puesta por alguien más no es verdad ;)**

**Ahora si hasta la próxima.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, sin mucho más que comentar...**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran finalmente genin, habían recibido sus hitai-ate de Konoha, muchos estaban en verdad asombrados otros les dedicaban miradas sucias, pero no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, estaban sucios y magullados pero con enormes sonrisas identicas de satisfacción al haber cumplido un paso más en el camino de sus metas.

El Hokage les había dado una charla seria acerca de las responsabilidades que vendrían con el hecho de ser ninjas y el caso especial de Ra acerca de ser realmente un ciudadano de Konoha con todos los registros posibles reales y con todas las responsabilidades y beneficios del caso, era increible como nadie había notado que el niño era de Suna y como los mismos jounin que habían estado en su busqueda no lo habían reconocido al pasar por su lado, el Hokage y Naruto lo habían atribuido en silencio a alguna cosa extraña hecha por las habilidades igualmente misteriosa de Shiro, después de todo ellos casi rompen a sudar de nerviosismo cuando los tipos se les acercaron para saludar al Hokage antes de la prueba de los chicos esa mañana.

Cuando la charla que a los niños les pareció eterna acabó, el viejo finalmente les sonrió y les dio las formas a llenar para su registro oficial, Ra no miro muy emocionado por el hecho de tener que tomarse una foto para su archivo, Naruto por su parte estaba feliz y preguntó si podía ser una de las fotos especiales de Sirius-san; Ra le dio un codazo y le dijo que se callará.

Los dos hombres que habían sido maestros de los chicos durante ese corto tiempo los miraban con mal disimuladas sonrisas en sus rostros, y tenían que admitir, nunca esperaron el resultado que habían obtenido con los dos niños, mucho menos que pasaran las pruebas para graduarse que les habían puesto; pero los mocosos lo habían conseguido, eso y más, los niños eran duros, tenían algo que no habían notado antes por sus prejuicios, que ahora estaban empezando a reconsiderar seriamente, se supone que los ninjas ven más allá, pero ellos no habían sido capaces de ver la verdad que escondían esos dos pequeños niños desde hace años por no decir desde siempre; no habían sido capaces de notar y proteger lo que prometieron al convertirse en shinobis, ellos debían proteger a los inocentes y los civiles de su pueblo a costa de su sacrificio razón por la cual no muchos realmente llegaban a convertirse en shinobis; los niños creían que era un juego pero la realidad era diferente, debían enfrentarse a sus propias creencias y mandar al diablo la ética para cumplir sus misiones...cuando llegaban a la academia las cosas cambiaban y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las clases se hacían algo más crudas pero reales muchos en verdad abandonaban a medio camino, otros no dispuestos a renunciar seguían adelante pero no se esforzaban por subir de nivel y por ende aumentar el grado de sus misiones, se quedaban como genin el tiempo que les era posible dejando la responsabilidad real a los de arriba, se hacían chunin y seguían con pocas misiones para mantener los registros pero principalmente trabajaban en cosas que les permitían dormir por las noches, eran necesarios para seguir con el pueblo pero aún faltaba ver esa resolución en que no importa cuanto tuvieras que hundirte en el camino al infierno harías lo que estuviera en tu poder por mantener tus creencias y a la gente segura, como solo se veía en tiempos de guerra ahora...las personas aunque no lo admitieran se estaban volviendo cada vez más blandos.

Aun así habían pasado por alto a esos dos, hasta que estuvieron frente a ellos pidiendo a gritos, literalmente, que les permitieran entrar en un mundo manchado de sangre y dolor para proteger a los que les eran importantes, en principio era algo egoísta, querían que alegaran lealtad al pueblo, no solo unas pocas personas, pero entonces entendieron el pueblo jamás les había dado nada a cambio para que ellos quisieran protegerlo como ellos hacían desde sus posiciones como jounin reconocidos, el pueblo era solo un lugar donde pasaban los días, ellos querían proteger a quien les había protegido, a quien les había dado lo que todas las cientos y cientos de personas de Konoha o Suna nunca les ofreció a pesar de las tantas oportunidades que se presentaron durante la vida de los niños, era comprensible desde un punto de vista infantil, la lealtad al pueblo vendría con el tiempo cuando se enfrentaran al resto de la realidad de la vida que aún como 'inocentes' desconocían, solo por no tener la sangre de personas en sus manos, solo por no haber torturado para conseguir lo necesario y claro pasar por lo mismo, es un mundo en el que hay que ser testigo y actor, ojala en unos cuantos años si tenían suerte, ya ambos niños habían sufrido lo suficiente por el momento.

Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos y reflexiones en el momento en que Shiro, el mayor de los Uzumaki entro por la puerta de la oficina de la mano arrastrando tras el a la chica que decían era su novia pero nadie realmente conocía como para chismear más.

- ¡Shiro-nii! ¡Ana-obaa-chan! - los dos niños se lanzaron a los brazos de la pareja que los recibió con una sonrisa en sus rostros y comenzaron a intercambiar felicitaciones, abrazos y besos en una lluvia imposible de distinguir de chillidos y risas.

Los dos jounin y el Hokage alzaron una ceja ante la llamada 'Ana-obaa-chan' pero por lo demás lo dejaron pasar y les dieron unos minutos de felicidad.

Finalmente el Hokage tomo el mando de nuevo aclarando su garganta en mas de una ocación para llamar la atención de los jovenes entusiastas en su oficina.

- Ahora que son genin deben ser asignados a un equipo - el viejo tomo asiento y cuando iba a tomar una carpeta otra cayo sobre ella mientras Shiro le miraba con una sonrisa demasiado feliz.

- todos los papeles necesarios para establecer un clan - los niños miraban sin mucho interés después de tener una idea de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, Ana parecía que quería romper a reír ante la cara de los dos jounin y la presencia sorprendida de los ANBU por las palabras de Shi.

- ¿qué...? - balbuceo el hombre mientras comenzaba a mirar los documentos, allí estaban todos los documentos de hecho, datos de familia importante residente en Konoha que ya no ejercia en el consejo por parte de Naruto al ser hijo del Yondaime, los documentos que calificaban a Shiro mismo como shinobi de Konoha, recomendación de los clanes Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka y Uchiha, además de una lista de miembros pertenecientes al clan y otros papeles por mera formalidad.

- es todo lo necesario - Shiro repitió con cuidado - por ahora en el pueblo están ya viviendo Naruto, Ra, Sirius, Remus, Fawkes, Hedwig, Fred, George, Ana y yo, pero no tardaran en llegar dos personas más

- vamos niño se necesitan más que solo unas cuantas personas para formar un clan - le gruño uno de los hombres que había estado entrenando a uno de sus hermanitos.

- lo sé, pero además se le ofrece al pueblo servicios únicos al tenernos aquí, no se puede negar que aunque es reciente los medicamentos vendidos en la tienda que maneja Sirius han tenido gran aceptación y no sé si están enterados pero alguien del hospital fue a pedir especialmente una muestra de todos los productos lo que sin duda será una gran ayuda a pesar de que ninguno en nuestro grupo es especialista en el área médica no nos quedamos atrás tampoco y sin necesidad de chackra; también esta el hecho de que se ha demostrado en más de una ocación nuestros métodos pueden burlar a ANBU entrenados correctamente y no solo por no saber con que trataban; se le ofrece al pueblo los servicios de un gran activo que son las habilidades registradas que Hokage-sama ya conoce y...

- pero eso son solo sus habilidades y de los dos adultos del grupo que no ha jurado lealtad al pueblo - el viejo le miró con intensidad.

- no realmente, los gemelos también son capaces de hacerlo y tiene excelente experiencia, además Naruto y Ra comenzaran su entranamiento en lo mismo en cuanto les consiga sus implementos básicos necesarios, lo cual debo añadir no se hizo antes porque estaban entrenando para pasar el examen que ya aprobaron - Shiro tenía que sacar a los niños de esto y rápido para dejar las cosas bien hechas pronto y de una buena vez.

- ¿ellos pueden...? - el Hokage les miro a los tres con nuevos ojos - el ritual de sangre...- dijo al fin recordando una charla de lo que parecía de pronto demasiado tiempo.

- sí, no estaba seguro de si serían capaces de hacerlo pero ambos han demostrado su capacidad en cirnes por lo que necesitan el entrenamiento antes de ir en una misión y que las cosas se compliquen - aquí comenzaban los juegos y la actuación tenía que hacerlo bien.

- ¿qué clase de complicaciones podrían surgir? - el otro hombre que había hecho de maestro de uno de los niños miraba con interés y preocupación, Shiro abrió la boca pero Naruto como esperaba se adelantó.

- _aparecernos_ y dejar una parte del cuerpo atrás - Naruto había quedado al parecer muy convencido después de que Shiro le indicó no intentar aparecer como Ra había hecho durante el secuetro que habían pasado.

- lanzar un _aturdidor _a quien no me despierta como corresponde para dejarlo incociente por el día - Ra se sonrojo ante la memoria.

- esta bien no fue tu culpa - Ana le aseguro con una sonrisa.

- ¿es en serio? - preguntó el mismo hombre - quiero decir Naruto me dijo mientras entrenaba que su hermano había hecho algo así pero...

- si Tenzou-sensei, Ra lo hizo solo por no saber como manejar _la magia_ que recibimos de Shiro-nii, yo hice flotar los platos y volví una rana rosa! - Naruto estaba feliz de sus hazañas.

- ¿qué tiene que ver el hecho de que necesitan obviamente más entrenamiento antes de ser genin decentes y estar en el campo con querer instaurar un clan? si no me equivoco además dos de los mencionado miembros son aves, es ridicula la cantidad de gente para hacer algo como eso y...

- Ibiki-sensei - Ra se adelantó al hombre y le respondió - escuche por favor, Shiro-nii sabe lo que hace.

- gracias Ra-chan - Shiro se volvió nuevamente al Hokage para dar su respuesta - las habilidades de la personas por las que soy responsable estaran protegidas por nuestras reglas también impidiendo pudiera haber un abuso mientras no este presente en el pueblo, un activo tal para Konoha sería obviamente una gran ventaja de la cual no muchos estarán conformes ya que aumenta considerablemente su capacidad de lucha, las mencionadas 'aves' son únicas, un Fenix no es de pasar por alto tampoco sus capacidades, y Hedwig es una lechuza muy especial, los Aburame tienen sus insectos, los Inuzuka sus perros no veo la diferencia, por otra parte siguen considerando a los Uchica un clan a pesar de ser un montón de niños y menos que nosotros; considere la posibilidad de formar un lugar para establecernos aquí dando un gran apoyo a la aldea, se cuanto lo necesitan, tenemos fondos suficientes como para comprar la mitad del país si quisiera y quizás más; la economía también se verá benfiada, pero si no quieren aceptar es cosa de ustedes, los chicos querían ser ninjas, son ahora genin oficiales independiente de lo que decidan, estoy seguro les encantaría demostrar lo que pueden hacer en una zona de guerra y vivirían sin ningun problema en mi país de origen o cualquier otro si las cosas no resultan aquí, Ra ha demostrado una gran capacidad de adaptación ya.

- entiendo - Sarutobi dijo con cuidado - la aceptación del clan requiere la aprobación del consejo sin embargo, por otra parte los niños seguiran siendo genin en una misión especial para aprender todo lo que pueden del mundo exterior donde asumo será el entrenamiento debiendo presentar informes mensuales de sus avances; Uzumaki Shiro, Uzumaki Ra, Uzumaki Naruto - llamó el hombre con autoridad - serán equipo a partir de ahora, se les asignara un jounin sensei para unirse a ustedes tan pronto como lo del clan sea resuelto, por el momento estan en descanso de actividades, puden irse a celebrar - agrego con una sonrisa triste de despedida; Sarutobi entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Shiro, no estaba seguro de si el joven estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero hasta ahora había demostrado que sabía tomar buenas deciciones, esperaba que siguiera por ese camino, de otra manera nunca el hijo del Kazekage estaría allí y Naruto estaría a años de ser genin y seguiría solitario sufriendo mientras el no podía hacer más que mirar, quizás la vejez era algo más que solo el cansancio...y el ya estaba muy viejo.

Miró por la ventana como la familia salía de la torre en camino a la ciudad riendo sin preocupaciones a pesar de lo que acaban de pasar en la oficina, con un último suspiro se volteó a ver a los dos jounin frente a él que habían sido testigos de todo, esa había sido una buena jugada ahora para el anochecer la voz se habría corrido y más pronto de lo pensara iba a tener que hacer frente al consejo y comenzar a tramitar lo del clan...¿quizás también les daría su apoyo no tenía nada que perder después de todo?

* * *

**Ya sé fue un capi cortito pero era más que nada de transición, el próximo tiene acción y romance *w***

**Espero sus opiniones ^·^**

**Gracias por los comentarios de animo, y también los saludos a mi esposo y bebés, muchos besos para ustedes, me han animado a seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto~  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, sé que ha pasado un tiempo y que prometí actualizar más pronto, pero las cosas se acabaron complicando y que puedo decir de forma improvisada, repentina, dolorosa y que definitivamente no quiero repetir otra vez en el futuro cercano he dado a luz y soy madre!**

**Tengo un lindo bebé de nombre de poco más de siete meses que me tuvo en trabajo de parto a punto de cesarea por ¡27 horas! Toda una experiencia que quieren que les diga…bueno al punto, lamento no haber publicado antes, y espero me entiendan que tardaré un poco más en seguir con la historia ahora, pero no la dejaré, solo que apenas hoy llegué de regreso de la clínica con mi bebé, mi otro hijo estaba feliz y deseoso de atención también, por lo que en cuanto le tome el ritmo a esto de ser madre de dos niños y logre calmar a mi asustado marido con el bebé tan pequeño que gracias a dios es sanito aunque tendré que tener ciertos cuidados con él por ser tan chiquito, estaré de regreso con los capis que les prometí.**

**BeLiKaSe-chan en verdad lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa el viernes, te juro que eres la primera en mi lista para cuando vuelva plenamente a fanfiction; el viernes en la mañana estaba de parto por lo que ya ves fue algo que no esperaba y ciertamente estuvo completamente fuera de mi control, de verdad, de verdad lo siento, ¿me disculpas?, espero que sí.**

**Bueno mi niño pequeño reclama por su leche (nadie me dijo que amantar no era tan sencillo como se veía me va llevar tiempo adaptarme a esto parece) y mi otro chibi viene buscando a su mami por lo que me tengo que ir este pequeño ya debería estar durmiendo, un beso a todos y nos leemos pronto con dos grandes capítulos en ambas historias.**

**Les quiere a todos quienes se toman su tiempo para leerme y comentar,**

**Emina.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Estoy feliz, y ya adaptada a mi nueva vida!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, felicitaciones y saludos a tods**

** quienes se molestaron en el último capitulo en tomarse un minuto para mi:**

**Luna negra**

**azaak damian**

**topita chan**

**Fabianadat**

**Larc**

**Yami-702**

**Nagi w**

**Kuroi 002**

**Ceica**

**Mere Mistuky Taiyoukai**

**BeLiKaSe**

**piroemil**

**Sele-chan**

**Xiucoatl  
**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 meses 2 días y 5 horas antes el prólogo...**

**En las afueras de Hogwarts..._  
_**

- muy bien aquí vamos - Ana se puso seria, Hermione le tomo una mano, Ron las miró con nerviosismo pero solo suspiro, Shiro dio un paso al frente y abrió las puertas de Hogwarts. **_  
_**

No podía creer que tantas cosas habán pasado en ese lugar en los años que había estado allí y tampoco terminaba de creer que volvía de esta manera con tal escolta; al pasar las puertas que en otro tiempo viera lo que protegia su lugar feliz, su hogar no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, pero ahora tenía un nuevo hogar en Konoha y estaba aquí como el Lord en que se había convertido por derecho hace mucho tiempo, líder de un clan en crecimiento y cada vez más fuerte en Konoha, un luchador dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras para seguir con su vida sin la presión que los otros querían poner sobre él.

Al acercarse a las puertas del castillo se sintió casi como cuando había ido con Ana a la sala del consejo en la aldea cuando tuvieron la audiencia para hacerse clan, una vez más ella estaba a su lado, aunque esa vez era para contenerlo de las cosas que podría haber hecho a los ancianos que hablaban mal de Ra y sobre todo Naruto...por suerte después de una larga y tediosa conversación y varias otras sesiones en las que revisaron el papeleo que entregaron de acuerdo con los requerimientos del lugar, eran ahora oficialmente El Clan Uzumaki, que tenía por miembros a la familia principal de Ra, Naruto y el mismo después de todo tenían sangre Uzumaki y nadie se los podía negar, habían registrado la 'magia' como un límite de línea de sangre simplemente porque en el continente shinobi la magia estaba bloqueada por la barrera y los únicos que la tenían eran ellos y solo ellos la podía pasar a alguien teniendo hijos o adoptando a alguien más con el mismo ritual que habían adoptado a Gaara antes de que lo convirtieran en Ra-chan, habían tenido suerte de que los gemelos fueran pelirojos también al parecer la gente lo estaba tomando como alguna característica del clan también y la población les dio la bienvenida, Sirius había estado furioso por tener que quedarse en el lugar para correr la tienda y como representante mientras Shiro estaba fuera, así como también de maestro de magia de Ra y Naruto cuando no estaban estudiando o pasando el tiempo con su Shiro-nii, razón por la cual aún no comenzaban con su verdadero trabajo como genin.

Llegando a las puertas la profesora McGonagall los esperaba con una sonrisa ligera aunque la preocupación ganaba lejos terreno en la expresión de la profesora de transfiguración, al pasar por entrada y sentir el frío del lugar con paredes de piedra anhelo aún más la amplitud e iluminación de la mansión de sus abuelos, ahora suya, aún no se acostumbraba a ello, pero por sobre todo su corazón anhelaba las paredes de madera calida y comodidad suave de las estructuras de su casa en Konoha...irónicamente junto a la casa principal Uchiha, no se podía evitar considerando que Itachi le había vendido casi la mitad del complejo por cuestiones de ubicaión, seguridad, alianza entre clanes y porque si no lo aceptaba lo iba a golpear ya que no podía regalarle el terreno sin uso aunque quisiera, pusieron una pared delimitando los terrenos pero en su mayor parte tenía conexiones después de todo los Uchiha aunque con un apellido diferente y dirigidos por un clan distinto eran de su familia también.

Familia, los dos enanos que eran sus hermanos, nunca había pensado en tener hermanos, Ana...a Ana no sabía como clasificarla pero era una parte de su familia también, Sirius y Remus igualmente, así como los gemelos, Ron, Hermione e Itachi por ende con todos sus niños...Itachi era un punto completamente diferente que ocupaba bastante de su mente y su corazón sin duda, pero en el que en este momento no se permitiría pensar ahora por que las puertas del Gran Salón se estaban abriendo y todos los alumnos estaban en la cena con el personal observandolos en cada paso seguro que daban mientras avanzaban por el pasillo central directamente hacia el director.

- Director, profesores - Shiro saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el viejo casi en shock y el resto del personal no mucho mejor que él.

Una suave sonrisa se poso en su rsotro aunque por dentro estaba apretandose el estómago de la risa, no lo podía evitar, había enviado una carta para decir que 'Lord Uzumaki' quería visitar la escuela para ver si era un lugar adecuado para enviar a "sus niños", razón por la cual los alumnos estaban todos en sus lugares bien vestidos y los maestros con sus mejores túnicas también; seguramente se esperaban a algún viejo excéntrico que había estado enseñando a sus niños en casa de acuerdo a las viejas costumbres.

- Señor Potter - Dumbledore se puso de pie e hizo un gesto con autoridad para hacer silencio, al parecer sus antes compañeros no lo habían reconocido como los maestros y Hogwarts no se destacaba por ser un lugar de mantenerse en calma y esperar para sacar conclusiones.

Ciertamente no esperaba que todos lo reconocieran con su cabello crecido en el último tiempo, lo llevaba atado en un pequeña coleta baja, resaltando su flequillo negro en todo el rojo profundo que era el resto de su cabello; alto como no había sido en mucho tiempo entre sus iguales, ciertamente las vitaminas que le diera Imaki le habían hecho maravillas, junto con el entrenamiento y las comidas balanceadas y sanas. Por otra paerte la ropa elegante que le había hecho usar Ana para la ocación nunca le había acertado mejor, sabía que se veía imponente de porte real y con una fuerza que Harry Potter nunca antes hubiera sido capaz de mostrar.

- Lord Uzumaki - corrigió con expresión cortés, nuevamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar - mi apariencia diferente no es solo por gusto Director Dumbledore - a nadie se le paso por alto el hecho de que el joven en ningún momento había llamado al viejo 'señor' o se había mostrado en condición de alumno con él, estaban en igualdad esto era nuevo y no presagiaba nada bueno, solo una disputa con ellos como centro.

- para ser una broma esto ha llegado demasiado lejos señor Potter - el viejo sonreía mientras hablaba - no sé como se ha enterado de la visita del Lord Uzumaki el día de hoy pero no puedo admitir que ande llendo y viniendo a su antojo, le damos la bienvenida de regreso a Hogwarts junto con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley y la señorita que le acompaña, pero deben tener un castigo co-

- lo siento pero creo que esta bajo una idea equivocada, no estoy aquí para regresar a clases, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley son libres de hacerlo si lo desean, Ana por otra parte dudo que pueda aprender algo aquí o en cualquiera escuela de magia, yo por otra parte la tengo de maestra y lo demás son palabras innecesarias - Shiro estaba seguro de que si daba la vuelta vería a muchos con la boca abierta, por suerte para él su pequeño grupo había sido advertido con antelación de su actuar y se comportaban en consecuencia, las chicas de pie erguidas orgullosas un paso atrás de él, Ana a su derecha, Hermione a su izquierda y Ron tras ellas cerrando la formación de diamante con su porte alto.

- lamento decirle señor Potter que todos ustedes son menores de edad y tengo el permiso de sus padres y tutores para su cuidado y atención durante el periodo escolar de acuerdo a las normas del Ministerio de Magia como Sumo Inquisidora de Hogwarts - Umbridge se metió no pudiendo aguantar más.

- oh, pero yo también tengo los permisos firmados por los padres de ellos para que trabajen para mi, soy como único miembro vivo de mi familia completamente capaz y estoy en todas las condiciones legales establecidas por el Ministerio para ser emancipado y acceder a mi lugar asumiendo mi posición como Lord y hacer uso completo de mi herencia, también soy líder de una familia y tengo un trabajo estable con toda la documentación correspondiente exigida por la ley mágica y muggle mi señora - Shiro había llegado al punto que buscaba, solo lamentaba que la mujer había tardado tanto en intervenir - ahora con eso claro puedo ir al punto que me ha traído aquí esta noche - Umbridge balbuceba tratando de encontrar algo que agregar mientras pasaba con furia las hojas en una carpeta que Ana le había entregado mientras Shiro hablaba antes de volver a su posición.

Los duendes habían hecho un trabajo formidable ayudandole con la documentación y con las nuevas inversiones; por otra parte como había cambiado su nombre de Harry Potter a Shiro Uzumaki dudaba que alguien le hubiera dado más de una mirada seria a sus documentos antes de aprobarlos.

- Durante los últimos tres meses Voldemort - Shiro hizo una pausa solo por las exclamaciones ahogadas y maldiciones que aún se obtenian por el nombre - ha estado cada vez más activo pero también se ha encontrado con un tope cada vez que ha intentado ir más lejos, sé que muchos han escuchado y visto las noticias en el Profeta y de boca en boca, me he informado cada vez que tengo oportunidad de lo mismo que ustedes y quizás un poco más - Shiro le había dado la espalda a la mesa de maestros hablando directamente a los estudiantes confiandos en su pequeño grupo para ver su espalda por si alguien intentaba algo en su contra.

- ¿estás diciendo que tienes que ver con eso? - alguien de la mesa de Revenclaw gritó sobre los murmullos.

- así es, desde que deje este lugar he estado aprendido mucho más de lo que aquí bajo restricciones y manipulaciones retorcidas podría, tengo un gran grupo estabelcido y tenemos una base, hay médicos capacitados, guerreros reales con experiencia, personas que estás dispuestas a dar todo por la lucha que quieren ganar a pesar de que no tienen nada que ver realmente con Voldemort en general - esta vez no hizo pausa por el nombre y continuo - durante los años que estuve aquí aprendí lo básico pero no lo necesario, aquí hay personas que** sabían** con certeza que Voldemort regresaría y **no** hicieron nada para impedirlo solo retrasarme en lo que innevitable, existe una profecía...

- ¡Señor Potter! - Dumbledore estaba furioso ahora por haber permitido ese circo continuar - ... - pero alguien se había atrevido a silenciarlo a él y Umbridge ahora quien además no se podía mover en su asiento.

- gracias Ana - Shiro le dedicó una sonrisa sincera - y es Lord Uzumaki para usted - le corrigió de nuevo con voz fría.

- lamento haber tardado tanto pero este lugar me da cosquillas con toda la magia en el aire - ella parecía encantada, Hermione se rió tras su mano y Ron sacudió la cabeza habituado al comportamiento de la chica, Shiro solo decidió seguir con lo suyo.

- hay una profecía, de contenido que no voy a compartir porque no les serviría de nada, pero eso es lo que me ha puesto en el lugar que estoy ahora, muchos de ustedes y sus familias tienen a Voldemort marcado como líder de la 'oscuridad' y no se equivocan pero no hacen nada para cambiarlo ni ahora ni antes cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, esperan que les digan que las cosas estarán bien y confían en las medidas ínutiles e insuficientes del Ministerio, y tienen sus esperanzas puestas en el 'Líder de la Luz' aquí presente como el Director de esta escuela - varias cabezas asintieron debilmente de acuerdo con sus palabras - es allí donde se equivocan, una sola persona no puede lograr nada y cuando se ve bajo presión hace cosas tan malas e inadecuadas como las que realiza el hombre contra el que lucha.

Los niños y los maestros lo miraban con toda la atención que podían, los fantasmas habían pasado la voz y se habían unido también para escuchar, incluso Peeves estaba en silencio por una vez.

- me dieron una infancia dura, pero la agradezco porque me dio el valor para estar hoy aquí, aprendí a vivir sin rendirme y ante cualquier situación que se me presente, pero aquí, en este lugar me dieron algo no diferente de lo que tuve antes, todos ustedes, salvo quizás unos pocos que con el tiempo pudieron ver la realidad, no dejaron nunca de ver en mi a "Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió" nunca se molestaron en ver a la persona, Hermione me dijo una vez que sabía todo sobre mí de lo que había leído en los libros y yo a penas sabía que era famoso por algo que ni siqueira podía recordar; al final de mi primer año Gryffindor ganó puntos fuera de plazo porque Hermione, Ron y yo arriesgamos nuestras vidas para cumplir el capricho del director, admitó que fuimos curiosos y caímos en sus juegos como tontos, pero la piedra filosofal nunca debió estar aquí para empezar, si un grupo de niños pudo pasar las 'grandes trampas' de los maestros cualquiera con un poco de cerebro y paciencia lo habría hecho también...pero entonces las cosas tuvieron un fianl inesperado y me lleva a preguntarme ¡si iban a destruir la dichosa Piedra porque no hacerlo antes de poner a todos los alumnos en esta escuela en peligro inncesario llamando a Voldemort a venir aquí por ella?

Shiro se detuvo un momento al escuchar a la profesora McGonagall dar un grito ahogado al no haber pensado antes en el hecho al parecer, Sprout dio una exclamación de triunfo mientras Snape dio un gruñido; al parecer no todos los maestros eran tan ilusos como para aceptar asi nada más las locuras del director.

- la Cámara de los Secretos no fue diferente, podrían haber pasado las cosas de una manera muy distinta pero en este momento eso ya no importa, lo mismo con todo lo demás, ni que decir el profesor Lupin y el preso fugado Sirius Black, el que dicho sea de paso jamás tuvo un juicio y aquí estuvo todo el tiempo un verdadero asesino entre nosotros en la forma animaga ilegal de Peter Petigrew a quien se ha visto en más de una ocasión desde el regreso oficial de Voldemort; pero lo que sin duda se llevó el premio fue la farsa del año pasado en el torneo, muchos de ustedes pensaban que buscaba atención, pero para que alguien con toda la atención que tenía con solo caminar en una habitación iba a querer más y ponerse en peligro de muerte porque sí, digan lo que digan no soy idiota, puedo no haber tenido calificaciones perfectas pero tampoco estaba mal - los profesores asintieron - Moody era un mortifago, Cedric fue asesinado - decir eso le dolió pero la verdad era necesaria por cruel que fuera y además se los estaba haciendo sencillo - no culpo al Director por intentar conseguir sus objetivos, ha hecho cosas sin duda cuestionables pero era solo por el mismo mal enfocado pero buen objetivo, no lo voy a justificar, creo que esta plenamente capaz para asumir la responsabilidad por sus errores, sin embargo, las cosas ya no están en su control, estoy aquí y voy a acabar con esto y dejarlos arreglar sus propios desordenes, necesito espacio y si me tengo que esconder porque gente egoísta quiere usar una imagen que ya no existe para su beneficio se encontrará en problemas...

- ¿qué quieres decir? - McGonagall preguntó algo pálida, ella sabía que el director se había pasado en algunas cosas pero no creía que tanto, por otro lado durante los últimos años todo en verdad era cuestionable por decir lo menos, sin duda había hecho cosas ilegales pero como no había parecido tener consecuencias graves ella lo había permitido.

- soy Lord Shiro Uzumaki, Harry Potter esta muerto y nadie lo puede cambiar ahora, voy a acabar con Voldemort y luego seguiré con mi vida en paz, pero no voy a ayudar a nadie que no quiera ayudarse a si mismo, no estoy aquí para reclamar un rídiculo nombre como "Líder de la Luz" cualquiera que quiera ayudar será bienvenido, cualquiera que pida ayuda la recibirá dentro de nuestras capacidades, el tiempo sigue corriendo y es momento de que abran los ojos no estarán protegidos del mundo para siempre en este lugar con un hombre viejo que ya no esta en capacidades de continuar con una labor que debió entregar hace mucho a alguien más capacitado, el control no esta en solo una persona tampoco el poder; haré lo que tenga que hacer como lo he hecho hasta ahora pero no confiaría ciegamente a estar más seguro aquí que fuera, después de todo ya se ha demostrado que estarían más seguros en cualquier lugar donde esten dispuestos a no estar solos y luchar en vez de esconderse como cobardes.

- ¿y cree que usted puede cambiar las cosas señor Potter? no sea ingenuo - Snape se burló

- lo sé, puedo y es lo que he estado haciendo, solo debo cumplir una promesa antes de que eso pase y sea una realidad consumada, tengo el apoyo de los duendes, tengo el apoyo de los hombre-lobo, tengo el apoyo de la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas y tengo el apoyo de Ana - la chica dio un paso adelante y sonrió radiante.

- claro por que su pequeña **novia** será de mucha utilidad contra Lord Os-

- creo que no me he presentado correctamente - Ana sonrió a los adultos que eran los únios que podían tener una idea de quien era en realidad - mi nombre es **Ananta Barpha**

- ¡eso no puede ser verdad! - los maestros eran los únicos que reaccionaron pero todos lo hicieron de la misma manera y miraban a la joven con los ojos muy abiertos.

- pero lo es, Shi es la primera persona con la que estoy realmente en mucho tiempo y tiene mi apoyo incondicional, además de que ya tiene también lo que la profecía pide, solo es cuestión de tiempo que todo acabe, pero no se confien, no ayudamos a los cobardes, traidores o manipuladores - su sonrisa desapareció su aura creció, un frió descendio sobre la sala en un segundo y los fantasmas estaban haciendo reverencias a su persona como si fuera una clase de Diosa.

- con eso dicho nos marcharmos por hoy, es tarde y todos tienen mucho en que pensar - Shiro deliberadamente les dio la espalda a su amigos - si alguno quiere quedarse aquí y regresar como estudiante puede hacerlo ahora.

- voy contigo, aun quiero ver que pasa con Ra y Naru - Hermione estaba a su lado en un segundo.

- amigo, tenemos trabajo, nuestra aventura del año, y no clases mientras aprendo más de lo que creí podía y de alguien con verdadero conocimiento seria idiota de quedarme - Ron estaba con ellos con nua sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Dejaron la escuela con un increíble desorden de niños pidiendo explicaciones a gritos y respuestas a muchas cosas. Habían hecho su parte, ya no los podrían perseguir sin tener problemas, y la duda y realidad se les habían estrellado en la cara...las cosas en este momento no podían ir mejor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Konoha un día después...  
**

Sasuke no entendía a su hermano si era completamente honesto ya no entendía absolutamente nada del joven; primero había dejado de ser un shinobi activo, ahora solamente trabaja en misiones en las que el Sharingan fuera necesario, también había dejado de dar clases y el Sandaime había aceptado que había tenido suficiente castigo al hacer el trabajo de un chunin, pero no siendo eso suficiente su hermano había tomado la cabeza del clan de forma oficial y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato haciendo cambios.

Primero había vendido una parte del gran complejo, a Sasuke no le molestaba, era imposible para la cantidad de miembros actuales en el clan usar tanto espacio y el resto se estaba perdiendo si era honesto; ese no era el problema, si no más bien la alianza que había hecho con el Clan Uzumaki ahora establecido correctamente y quienes adquirieron los terrenos adjuntos; los dos clanes seguían como antes, solo que los Uzumaki parecían aumentar con solo pestañar, pero se estaba saliendo de tema...

Luego estaban los intentos fallidos de hacer una cita a su hermano, no tenía idea de que pasaba con el joven, pero ninguna chica tenía una segunda oportunidad y de hecho la última se había marchado llorando.

A veces se mantenía pensando en cosas de las que no hablaba y se sonrojaba solo, Itachi **NUNCA **se había sonrojado antes solo porque sí, Sirius-san había dicho que estaba enamorado, el problema era que no había ninguna chica a la que le prestará especial atención, incluso su ex-sempai ANBU tenía curiosidad al parecer ya que siempre que podía daba vueltas alrededor del joven...haciendo que Itachi se sonrojara...aún más...¡oh Kami-sama! ¡a su hermano le gustaba su sempai!

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke perdió completamente el objetivo al lanzar su kunai y todos en la clase se le quedaron mirando, una cosa era fallar o no darle al blanco, pero otra muy distinta era hacer llegar el arma a dos metros a la izquierda de donde se supone debía apuntar para quedar en un rango al menos aproximado.

- ¡tiene que ser una broma! - se quejo para si mismo, no le molestaba que a su hermano el gustará su sempai, tampoco que el sempai mismo fuera hombre, como shinobis les enseñaban a aceptar lo que pudieran conseguir en cuanto a relaciones porque no sabían si iban a durar considerando su trabajo, pero el sempai que había instado a su hermano a ese estado era un...era un...

- ¿Uchiha-kun? - le preguntó el maestro sorprendido interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¡maldito viejo pervertido! - exclamó por completo ajeno a la reacción de su clase por su estallido.

- ¿¡a quién... - el maestro lo empezó a regañar cuando vio el aura que rodeaba al joven y como se contenía para no desatar su ira.

- ¡ANBU o lo que sea no voy a dejar que toque a Itachi! - Sasuke se marchó de su clase con un objetivo claro en mente, ojala Shiro-san estuviera cerca, su hermano podría aprovechar el consejo de alguien de su edad con una novia bonita como Ana-san, además de un hombro amigo cuando acabará con lo que tenía planeado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Itachi estaba tomando un té antes de regresar con la increible cantidad de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio desde que se había vuelto oficialmente líder del clan y más al vender una buena parte del complejo, por suerte la separación no había tomado mucho tiempo al ser de material ligero y tanto Itachi como Shiro tenían dinero suficiente para pagar una buena mano de obra que trabajara bien.

Nunca al ser tan joven en realidad pensó en que haría si un día se retiraba, pero la vida tal como era ahora mismo no estaba nada mal, si solo Shiro tuviera la misma oportunidad y pudieran al menos verse sin estar a escondidas las cosas serían mucho más simples, o quizás si solo Shiro aceptará que no era un niño y podía ir más allá de besos y caricias, pero no lo iba a presionar tampoco, después de todo el mayor no lo había obligado a leer casi todos los icha icha de Kakashi-sempai...

La puerta del estudio que ahora usaba se abrió de un portazo que rezono por toda la casa.

Frente a él un enfadado, no realmente furioso Sasuke estaba de pie con las manos en puños a sus costados y casi llorando por algo que no entendía.

- ¿no deberías estar en la academia? - no sabía que había pasado pero esa mañana el chico había estado bien así que esto tenía que haber sido algo después de que salió de casa.

- ¿cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

- ¿decir qué Sasuke?

- ¡que te gusta **él**! ¡maldita sea, no tenías que esconderlo en primer lugar! - Itachi abrió los ojos y miró una vez más a su otouto, no entedía como se había enterado de su relación con Shiro, pero nunca se lo escondió a proposito.

- Sasuke calmate y hablamos

- no me voy a calmar, podrías haberme dicho antes, ¿es porqué es mayor que tú? - el niño se acercó a su hermano y lo miro a los ojos firmemente.

- no...la diferencia de edades entre nosotros no es problema - y la verdad es que Itachi no veía nada de malo en eso, Shiro solo tenía 15 años después de todo, era tan joven como él.

- ¿entonces porque ya no eres shinobi activo y la diferencia de rangos se nota? - Sasuke se dejo tirar de su hermano para sentarse a su lado junto a la ventana.

- no, estamos muy bien con nuestros respectivos rangos y lugares en la sociedad - a Itachi no podría importarle menos que Shiro fuera un genin, podría ser civil por todo lo que interesaba, y siendo honestos, el joven era mago y de una sociedad muy diferente, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que se querían entre sí con todo y sus historias pasadas.

Sasuke guardó silencio un momento pensando seriamente en lo que le había dicho su hermano, sabía como todo el mundo que Inu el ANBU era un reconocido shinobi, era una leyenda ambulante, pero si no era el rango, no era la edad, entonces ¿por qué esconderlo? a menos que...a menos que fuera en verdad un viejo pervertido que se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de su hermano usandolo como...

- ¿eres su amante? - la pregunta le pareció muy inocente a Itachi, eso podía resumir la situación de muchas maneras y con ello se aseguraría de que el niño dejara de buscarle novia por todas partes y en cada oportunidad.

- es una manera de decirlo - Sasuke estaba determinado no importa que su hermano fuera mayor, él tenía la última palabra en esto ¡definitivamente!

- pues no lo verás más a menos que sea necesario, yo mismo ire a pedirle al Hokage si es necesario que aparte a Inu-sama de tu camino si hace falta pero no se va a aprovechar de ti, puedes ser un genio pero eres muy idiota para otras cosas aniki, no te das cuenta de que ese viejo pervertido y degenerado te esta usando

- ¿qué...? - Itachi jamás se imaginó algo como esto, Inu-sempai y él amantes, ¿qué pasaba por la mente de su pequeño hermano? y ¿dónde consiguió tal idea?

- no te preocupes yo te protegeré - sintiendose realizado, el menor se puso de pie le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su hermano aturdido y salió del estudio camino a la torre Hokage para hablar con el Sandaime acerca de lo depravado de su ANBU.

Itachi se quedo brevemente en shock, atrapado entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa divertida, Sasuke, su pequeño otouto estaba intentando protegerlo y lo había llamado idiota en su cara; aún así tenía las ideas muy revueltas, iba a tener que tener una charla muy seria con el niño y...¡oh, kami!

- ¡Sasuke, regresa aquí! - corrió tras su hermano para detenerlo de hacer algo increiblemente vergonzoso, tenía que pararlo y callarlo como fuera.

- ¡NO! ¡tengo que salvarte del pervertido aniki! - el niño era rápido y se metía por los lugares que sabía Itachi no cabía, tenía que ver también todos estos caminos que seguramente Ra y Naruto le enseñaron, su hermano jamás se arrastraría por entremedio de esos edificios de otro modo.

Como sea Itachi no se daría por vencido fue ANBU hasta hace solo unos meses después de todo...tiempo de ponerse serios.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Omake: Sirius quiere ir...  
**

La discusión en la sala llevaba ya una hora y las cosas no habían cambiado desde pasados los primeros quince minutos, los niños se habían apiñado a escuchar bajo la ventana en el jardín, mientras los mayores iban por un poco de té sabían que eso tomaría tiempo y todos sabáin que Sirius no quería quedarse en Konoha cuando Shiro regresara a Inglaterra por suerte para él aún no sabía que Remus si volvería o la casa habría estallado en un ataque a gran escala. De todas formas las cosas en la sala parecían estar en un pequeño atasco de un círculo sin fin.

- no

- ¡pero!

- no

- ¿y si...?

- no

- pero...

- no

- sabes que yo podría...

- no

- ¿me quieres?

- ...si...

- ¡entonces!

- no

- ¿porqué?

- ya te lo he explicado...

- ¡pero...tú...y yo!

- no y es la última vez que te lo digo - Shiro suspiro y escuchó risitas mal disimuladas fuera de la ventana de la sala.

- esta bien - Sirius se sentó con un puchero y se quedaron los dos solos en silencio un momento - ¿ahora puedo?

- ¡no Sirius! ¡no! - respirando para calmarse el mago trató de no explotar esto seria difícil pero tenía que hacerlo.

- ¡trampa! esa fue la última ¡haces trampa! - Sirius lo señalo con un dedo acusador.

- no importa que intentes la respuesta seguira siendo la misma - Shiro se acercó en silencio a la ventana y cuando estuvo a su alcanze cerró de un golpe rápido y limpio haciendo soltar chillidos a los niños que escuchaban fuera.

- ...

Hubo un momento de silencio, Shiro hizo hasta lo imposible por no sucumbir a la mirada de cachorro que definitivamente tenía que ser ilegal, no era posible que un hombre crecido como Sirius hiciera tal expresión.

- ¿ya lo dejas? - sonrió internamente mantener la expresión seria y tranquila y no dar muestra en la voz de lo mucho que le dolía hacer lo que hacía.

- ...

Sirius no respondió pero su cara de cachorro se agrieto al ver que no funciono como esperaba.

- puedo vivir con tu silencio, pero ambos sabemos que tu te mueres en ley de hielo - Shiro sonrió al ver la mirada enfadada en su dirección.

- ...

- esto se pone interesante ¡debo ir por los chicos para que te vean!...me pregunto ¿qué crees que dirá Moony al verte? - la cara de Sirius se puso roja pero no dejo escapar un solo sonido - ptfff...haha...hahahahaha - Shiro se apretaba el estomago riendo de Sirius en su cara, sabía que no aguantaría mucho y jamás lo había visto como un niño berrinchudo, era de cierta manera lindo, más con la actitud que le respaldaba, veía que el otro mago quería lanzarse sobre él pero eso solo probaría un punto más a Shiro.

- ¡ya callate! - y Sirius se rompió.

- ¿ya me hablas de nuevo? - Shiro le preguntó con diversión

- yo...tú... - balbuceo Sirius al darse cuenta que Shiro había estado jugando con él todo el tiempo.

- ¿yo? - Shiro sabía que estaba llegando al final de la discusión y todo eso quedaría atrás a pesar de la resistencia inicial de Sirius.

- ¡arggg! - Sirius se marcho luego de revolverse el cabello - más te vale volver pronto y sano esta vez - agrego agarrando la puerta

- lo intentare Sirius, pero no nos vamos hasta dentro de una semana - Shiro no pudo reprimir más la sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡¿y me lo dices ahora?

* * *

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero, ya me estaba cansando con todo lo anterior y perdí lo que iba a publicar así tuve que partir de cero para este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, se acerca el final...de esta parte, no se apresuren a odiarme que lo que viene esta mejor ;3**

**Espero sus opiniones ^·^**

**Besos...**

**Pd: lamento las faltas gramaticales pero no me da tiempo de corregirlas y si lo hago no lo publicó hoy y a saber para cuando queda .  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios:**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai **

**Mikera225**

**Nagi w**

**BeLiKaSe**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**Larc**

**Fabianadat**

**Azaak Damian**

**Alexandra**

**yuko-jc  
**

**En serio que quisiera poder responderlos todos, pero me falta tiempo, tengan la seguridad de que al menos son todos leídos y me han hecho muy feliz todo el tiempo que han seguido la historia y como se suman nuevos lectores cada día!  
**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- admitelo, no tienes idea de donde estamos - Neville sonrió ante la mirada culpable de Tsunade pero se negaba a aceptarlo con Shizune a su lado esperando para gritarle en la cara '¡Te lo dije!'

- no es tan malo como parece, podríamos estar en un acantilado de nuevo o medio de una tormenta de nieve con solo blanco alrededor sin saber si avanzamos o retrocedemos - ante el comentario inocente de Luna, todos se estremecieron y aceptaron que la chica tenía razón, viajar con estas personas le había mostrado a Neville un lado completamente diferente del mundo, sin duda alguna seguir a una mujer con demasiada fuerza como para discutirle y además ebria no era buena idea...aunque había experimentado cosas que de otro modo ni siquiera habrían pasado en sus pesadillas, es decir, el no tenía en nada en contra de los muggles, pero nunca había tenido que huir de una pandilla que quería cobrarles deudas ridiculas, tampoco se había tenido que meter en una pelea de bar en donde lo que más recordaba además de los golpes que dolieron por días eran los extraños olores y las prostitutas que se le habían practicamente encima para agradecerles por defenderlas...claro que en el momento él no sabía que la chica era una puta, aunque sabía de todas formas hubiera ayudado a la mujer...tampoco tenía nada en contra de su trabajo, pero no era algo que su abuela fuera a ver con buenos ojos, diablos que la mujer era capaz de lavar los suyos con lejía si alguna vez se enteraba...

- por lo menos es de día aún - Shizune trato de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pero honestamente el tiempo con Tsunade le estaba obligando a estirar demasiado positivismo.

- ¡oh, solo callense! - Tsunade se armo de valor para seguir adelante - es un buen entrenamiento, solo tenemos que seguir, en algún momento llegaremos a...algún lugar.

- ¡pero estamos en medio de un desierto! - le gritaron sus tres estudiantes, a veces Tsunade se sentía como si tuviera un equipo genin y además uno muy sincronizado.

**Suna un día después...  
**

- vamos, tiempo de entrenar - Shizune, Luna y Neville se despertaron con quejas de lo injusto que era todo aquello, Tsunade planeaba algo, nunca, de verdad que NUNCA se levantaba tan temprano y sonriente como hoy.

- ¿Tsunade-sama se siente bien? - Shizune como la que la conocía mejor fue la primera en acercarse a la mujer y preguntarle lo que pasaba por la mente de sus tres estudiantes.

- por supuesto, ahora preparense para un gran día - con eso dio una vuelta graciosa haciendo estremecer a los tres adolecentes y salió riendo de sus expresiones.

- estamos en problemas - Neville dijo como si fuera su sentencia de muerte - ¿qué hicimos?

- no lo sé, pero no la haré esperar - Luna se veía seria y también preocupada mientras comenzaba a tirar ropa de su bolsa para cambiarse rápidamente.

Ese día los tres comenzaron a trabajar...tenían trabajos reales, honestos, con buenos horarios y pagas...algo definitivamente no estaba bien con Tsunade.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco estaba estresado, ni los examenes lo habían puesto alguna vez en tal situación, pero aquí estaba él completamente estresado por no encontrar lo que estaba haciendo mal...hasta ahora había probado de todo pero nada le daba una respuesta correcta, nada parecía funcionar, nada simplemente tomaba sentido!

Era frustrante, y tamién agotador, pero no se quejaría, oh, no, él no lo haría, porque seguía teniendo algo de dignidad; al menos tanta como se podía mantener viviendo con el montón de psicopatas con que vivía claro esta. En un momento pensó que estando en Hogwarts no podría haberse encontrado con un grupo de personas más raras, contando al director, el medio-gigante, la exentrica maestra de adivinación, cada demente que había pasado en el puesto de Maestro de DCAO y claro los locos propios de cada casa, pero nop, se había equivocado y estaba viviendo su equivocación.

Orochimaru era cuento aparte, claro el hombre le había ayudado y enseñado lo suficiente como para que Draco se considerara en deuda con él, pero tendría que ser idiota para no notar que el hombre andaba muy lejos de todo lo que implicara etica en cuanto sus experimentos y planes, pero ¿qué hacer con lo que sabía? no podia volver a casa, no podía escapar a ciegas, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no podía simplemente seguir como hasta ahora tampoco y sin duda no podía dejar que su pequeño parasito que era Kimimaro estuviera solo y sin atención...desde que había perdido a Kabuto no alejaba a este niño de su mirada pero sabía que no estaba bien.

- Ryuu-sama, su té - y allí estaba el niño mirandolo con esos ojos llenos de admiración que no entendía.

- gracias Kimimaro - se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo incorrecto en el momento en que el niño le miro con shock, desde el momento en que Kabuto no había regresado, Draco trató de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de todos, siendo frío y de hecho incluso antisocial, un gracias sincero sin duda estaba muy lejos de eso.

- ¿e-esta bien Ryuu-sama?

- si, sirvete una taza de té y sientate, tenemos que hablar seriamente

- hai, Ryuu-sama

Draco esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Xenophilius Lovegood tenía que decir a alguien que había gente tras la barrera de la que ya nadie se atrevía a hablar más que nada por que era algo practicamente de leyenda, el sabía claro lo de su esposa y creía en ella, también de la herencia de su Luna, pero al haber estado allí y experimentado tanto tiempo compartiendo con las extrañas mujeres que encontraron junto con el niño Lombottom; tenía un punto de vista completamente diferente.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió a contar lo que había vivido, después de todo si la leyenda era cierta no había manera de que alguien más pasara por la barrera...eso es lo que le hizo dudar en primer momento, ¿cómo probar que no era todo solo una alucinación? la gente en estos días era sin duda más esceptica que antes...tenía unas cuantas fotografías que había tomado luego de dejar a su hija con el chico Lombottom y las otras buenas mujeres, pero no era suficiente.

Tenía que considerar el tiempo también, estaba trabajando contrareloj, después de todo las cosas con los medios como el suyo estaban bastante complicadas, en cualquier momento el Ministerio podría obligarlo a callar por sus reportajes sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o quizás el mismo Lord mandara a sus seguidores a callarlo...

Mirando por la ventana, suspiró, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, se estaba comenzando a sentir viejo de pronto...una idea brilló repentinamente devolviendole sus animos de juventud, quizás era demasiado pronto para renunciar.

- sí, es pronto - se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, era completamente brillante, mañana haría su publicación fuera como fuera.**  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Iba a matar a alguien, como que se llamaba Uchiha Itachi, no le importaba si Shiro se enfadaba con él, o eso era lo de menos entre sus preocupaciones, sin duda nadie se preocuparía demasiado si castigaba a su hermano y Sirius era tecnicamente un civil que podía tener un accidente en cualquier momento...claro que eso tendría que esperar a que el Sandaime dejara de reír de su situación.

Sasuke pagaría, el chiquillo se le había escurrido de alguna manera por un tiempo considerable, y luego justo cuando estaba por atraparlo Sirius apareció por la calle tomando a Sasuke para salvarlo de Itachi...desde entonces el ahora líder del Clan Uchiha no había podido hallar a ninguno de los dos ni supo lo que su hermano le dijo al hombre extranjero para que lo llevará donde el Hokage tan rápidamente pero cuando lo habían mandado llamar urgente a ver al Sandaime, Itachi supo que no se libraría fácil de la condena.

_**Flashback**_

_**De ser otro persona Itachi podría ponerse a gritar de frustración en ese instante, estaba en medio del pueblo y no podía sentir ni rastro del chakra de su hermano. Estaba dispuesto a buscarlo de nuevo en el complejo cuando un ANBU apareció ante el diciendole que su presencia era solicitada en la torre Hokage de inmediato.**_

_**Suspirando y esperando encontrar a Sasuke antes que alguien más se metiera en el lío, estaba en camino a lo que sería su fin.**_

_**Al llegar a la oficina del Sandaime sus esperanzas calleron en picado.**_

_**Sirius mordiendose los labios para no reír, junto a su hermano que estaba rojo de furia, el Hokage con ojos brillantes como si tuviera una nueva novela Icha Icha frente a él y para su gran desgracia su sempai que si Itachi no se equivocaba estaba también disfrutaba su desgracia.**_

_**- Itachi-kun, ya que Sasuke-kun ha hecho una acusación muy seria contra un miembro de nuestros respetados ANBU me veo en la necesidad de aclarar esto a la brevedad posible.**_

_**Oh, Itachi no necesitaba esta mentira, veía que el viejo estaba disfrutando de todo esto demasiado.**_

_**- por supuesto Hokage-sama - una idea vino a la mente de Itachi y contra las esperanzas de los otros no pidió a Sirius salir de la oficina.**_

_**- muy Itachi-kun, ¿qué tienes que decir en cuanto a la relación que Sasuke-kun asegura le confirmaste? - Sarutobi de ser más joven y mujer seguramente habría estado chillando en su lugar esperando una respuesta, esto era demasiado bueno, los jovenes como estos lo mantenían en sus pies y evitaban se volviera loco con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer a diario.**_

_**- es verdad Hokage-sama **_

_**Sirius soltó una risita de victoria, ¡su lindo ahijado estaba a salvo del niño extraño!**_

_**El ANBU se puso tieso prestando atención, el no sabía nada de esto después de todo.**_

_**Sasuke le dio una patada en la pierna al ANBU por aprovecharse de su inocente hermano!**_

_**- calmate - Itachi lo tiró de la camisa y lo mantuvo a su lado - no sé de donde sacaste las cosas que me dijiste antes ni a que loca conclusión llegaste por tu cuenta, pero no tengo una relación con Inu-sempai.**_

_**El lugar quedo en un extraño silencio de expectación.**_

_**- mi relación es con Uzumaki Shiro**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y aquí estaba con su hermano en shock, con una mirada muy divertida de su sempai hacia su persona que le ponía extrañamente nervioso, un Sirius llorando en un rincón sobre venganza y su líder media ahogado en risa.

Oh, como iba a disfrutar desquitarse con tres de estas cuatro personas...¿qué pensaría Shiro de que había revelado su relación?

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shiro se estremeció al momento de poner un pie en la mansión cuando regreso con los otros, tenía un mal presentimiento relacionado con sus hermanos, Itachi, Sasuke y Sirius...

* * *

**Gente!**

**Tanto tiempo, wow, hace mucho que no publicaba nada aquí, pero cuando les dije que tenía las cosas listas, me había olvidado por completo de las vacaciones de invierno :P****no mías claro, pero allí estaban y me ví de pronto con dos chibis todo el día en casa y yo...oh, dibalos...me las pude arreglar bien cuatro días de los que estoy muy orgullosa antes de aceptar que la ayuda no me vendría mal y finalmente contrato a la asistenta que me había estado sugiriendo el último tiempo, en verdad este capitulo esta gracias a ella, un beso enorme a la señora Johana, que me hace la vida más fácil todos los días con mis pequeños pedacitos de cielo.**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios como siempre, les quiero y hasta la próxima...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shiro había estado muy ocupado el último tiempo, más de lo que creía posible, sus amigos le decían que debía descansar más pero no podía, de hecho para dormir la última vez Ana con Hermione habían dejado de lado sus diferencias y para unirse y le habían obligado a tragar una poción para que durmiera.

Durante este tiempo el resto se reunió en la sala para hablar.

- han pasado meses y no parecemos más cerca que al principio, solo tenemos listo lo de sus hermanos pero eso aunque importante no es por lo que estamos aquí - Hermione se sentaba en un sillón con las piernas dobladas a un lado jugando con un hilo suelto de su sueter.

- Fred y George estan haciendo lo que pueden en el pueblo donde están y han mandado cosas útiles de sus últimos inventos pero tampoco nos esta sirviendo más de lo esperado, es como los años anteriores solo que estamos en un lugar diferente - Ron se veía derrotado por completo, tenía que admitir que había aprendido mucho, mientras su amigo hacía...lo que sea que hiciera con su día, él y Hermione eran enseñados personalmente por Ana, la chica en veradad sabía lo que hacía, tenía conocimientos de casi todo, completamente alucinante de verla discutir a veces con Hermione porque Ana siempre, siempre ganaba el argumento, los gemelos habían estado en contacto pocas veces al parecer el poder escribir a casa era algo que debían ganar y a pesar de estar en un lugar lejano y estudiando no dejaban sus travesuras puesto que también habían recibidos castigos, era todo muy raro si era sincero, claro que las cosas con Harry nunca fueron muy normales...

- se equivocan, las cosas han avanzado mucho - Ana no estaba segura de decirles la verdad de lo que que había estado haciendo con Shi el último tiempo, no era algo que le correspondiera a ella hablar pero tenía que subir el ánimo de estos dos de alguna manera - la verdad es que Shi ha estado haciendo más de lo que parece, tenemos...hicimos...nosotros...

- nos estas preocupando - Hermione no se veía enfadada, si bien la chica en principio no le caía nada bien al enterarse de que y quien era comenzó a verla de manera diferente pero no por eso podía cambiar su actitud a la muchacha como si nada, pero ahora se toleraban, no eran mejores amigas pero estaban un paso más allá de simples conocidas, era algo extraño pero ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de aclararlo después de todo no vivirían juntas de por vida o algo así.

- bueno - Ana se veía nerviosa - creo que deberían saber, aunque Shi no cree que sea conveniente porque piensa les gustaría venir si encontramos más y como siempre es algo extraño no los quiere poner en peligro innecesario

- estas balbuceando - Ron no tenía sutileza en interrumpir

Ana suspiro, el chico tenía razón.

- establecimos con pruebas que Tom hizó siete Horrocuxes - antes de que la pudieran interrumpir se apresuro a seguir - y si, encontramos una forma de confirmarlo, luego de eso nos dedicamos a buscarlos, ya les había dicho que yo los podía sentir así que no sería tan díficil de buscar si sabiamos en donde podían estar, cualquier referencia nos era útil para ello...y bueno ahora solo falta destruir tres de los siete Horrcruxes.

- ¿¡qué! - gritaron los dos saltando a sus pies y haciendo que Ana se hundiera en su lugar, sabía que esto pasaría y ahora vendrían los gritos y preguntas, con los chillidos indignados y otras cosas en las que no quería pensar...a menos que les dijera que paso.

- veran Sirius nos pidió algunas cosas de su casa por lo que mientras ustedes visitaban a sus familias nosotros fuimos a Grimmauld Place...

**_...Flashback..._**

**_- ¿estás segura Ana?_**

**_- si, es extraño, pero en realidad toda esta casa lo es, Shi ¿seguro que Sirius no dijo nada? aparte de las locas protecciones que dejo en el lugar para evitar que el viejito senil entrará  
_**

**_- no, solo que quería que le llevaramos algo de la casa, pero no esperaba que hubiera un Horrocrux aquí, sabía que su familia tenía cosas oscuras pero esto es rídiculo - el mago sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, en serio estas cosas solo le pasaban a él ¿cómo nadie lo había notado antes?_**

**_- vamos, busquemos lo que quiere Sirius y de paso vemos si hallamos el Horrcrux por aquí en alguna parte._**

**_- esta bien, yo voy por lo de Sirius, tú empieza a buscar para ganar tiempo - como ocurrecia de último minuto añadió - cuidado con Kreacher._**

**_Mientras el mago subía las escaleras, Ana se paseo por la primera sala que vio, luego llegó a una biblioteca, un armario y finalmente la cocina...allí estaba, sin duda un lugar extraño para esconder cualquier cosa, pero desde que puso un pie en el lugar sentía cosquillas por la piel, esa casa tenía mucha magia encima._**

**_Escuchaba a Shi moverse por el piso de arriba, después de pronto silencio...tensó al sentir el miedo de su compañero llegar a ella repentinamente, salió corriendo para encontrarlo pero cuando llego a las escaleras escuchó un fuerte '¡Riduculus!' y el miedo solo paso a ser un cansancio dejando un eco reminecente vacilante._**

**_Ana sabía que era mejor dejar a Shi recuperarse solo, otros habrían acudido a su lado para darle un abrazo y reconfortarlo pero esto era algo a lo que tenía que hacer frente por su cuenta; siempre había salido adelante solo ahora eso no iba a cambiar, por supuesto que el chico sabía contaba con ella y los otros miembros de su familia y amigos pero hay cosas que se deben enfrentar en solitario para superarlas._**

**_Shi se encontró con ella en la cocina donde había preparado té en la mesa llevando una bolsa con lo que asumió era lo que Sirius pidió._**

**_Sin una palabra el mago se sentó frente a Ana y aceptó con gratitud la taza de té, permanecieron en silencio apacible simplemente tomando cada uno su té, el de Ana por supuesto con demasiada azúcar para ser saludable._**

**_- ¿cómo fue tu búsqueda? - el mago se había recuperado lo suficiente para enfocarse nuevamente en lo que le importaba en el momento._**

**_- esta aquí en la cocina - dijo ella con calma viendo como Shi escupía el último sorbo de té que había tomado - eso fue asqueroso._**

**_- si...- se limpió con un pañuelo sacado de su bolsillo y miro a la chica con exasperación, estaba seguro que le dijo así a proposito, a su pesar se le escapó una sonrisa que ella correspondió _**

**_- ¿buscamos?_**

**_- claro...aunque sería más fácil si supieramos lo que buscamos_**

**_- oh, lo sentirás - el la miró esperando una explicación - es como yo, solo que todo lo contrario, no estoy segura de como explicarlo pero lo sentirás, tú solo busca._**

**_- okaaaaaay_**

**_Rebuscaron en las alacenas, en el horno, entre la vajilla, sobre las repisas, bajo todos los muebles, golpeando paredes, suelo y todo lo que alcanzaban; de manera que media hora más tarde la cocina era un caos absoluto y los dos estaban cubiertos de polvo de pies a cabeza, pero seguían sin el dichoso Horrocrux._**

**_- wow, los magos son exentricos y todo eso, pero sin duda Sirius se lleva el premio - Ana rebuscaba en una alacena llena de cosas viejas que no tenían relación alguna con la cocina, como un nido de ratas lleno de cosas que podrían ser basura pero estaban demasiado bien cuidadas y algunas le daban un mal presentimiento - ¡lo tengo!_**

**_Shiro soltó una maldición al golpearse la cabeza con el fregadero bajo el que estaba buscando en ese momento._**

**_- ¿esa cosa? - Ana le enseñaba con orgullo un horrible guardapelo cubierto de polvo y si le daba una mala sensación muy extraña y desagradable._**

**_- lo sientes también ¿no? - Ana a pesar de todo le sonreía, no había nada para sonreír la verdad pero era mejor que poner mala cara._**

**_- si, entiendo lo que querías decir antes...entonces ¿cómo acabamos con él?_**

**_Ambos se miraron un momento con expresiones en blanco antes de estallar en carcajadas histéricas, ninguno había pensado que seria tan fácil .  
_**

**_...Fin flashback..._**

**_- _**¿entonces lo tiene aún? - Hermione miraba a Ana con incredulidad de lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras Ron estaba en algo entre el shock y el horror de haber vivido en una casa donde había tal artefacto oscuro con una parte del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

**_- _**como cuestión de hecho - Ana saltó feliz en su asiento y rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos aterrando al instante a los dos jovenes frente a ella, que exclamaron y se hicieron hacia atrás, antes de que ella sacara su mano apretando algo y lo tendiera esperando que la bruja o el mago alzaran su mano para recibir lo que sea que les pasaba - ¿no lo quieren ver? - pregunto casi con inocencia.

- ¡estas loca mujer! ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿dando vueltas por allí con algo así en encima? - Ron movía las manos freneticamente como para dar enfasis a su punto.

- mujer - dijo siseante Ana, mientras Hermione le daba a Ron también una mala mirada aunque estaba de acuerdo con el resto de lo que había dicho.

- mi error, lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento! - chilló alzando las manos en rendición total. Había aprendido por las malas que las mujeres enojadas pueden dar mucho miedo.

- bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tengas un Horrocrux contigo así nada más - Hermione estaba realmente tratando de ser sensata y comportarse con todo esto pero honestamente le estaba siendo muy difícil.

- ¿qué? - Ana sonrió y abrio la mano para mostrar un pañuelo arrugado en una bolita inocentemente yaciendo en su mano.

- eres imposible - Hermione resoplo un poco más tranquila, tendría que haber sabido desde el principio que Harry no dejaría algo como un Horrocrux tan descuidado después de las experiencias pasadas con el diario - entonces tenemos que buscar una manera de acabar con él, pero dijiste que eran siete y solo faltaban tres, descontando el diario que ya fue destruido, ahora tienen el guardapelo, aún no has explicado dos de ellos.

- si, bueno, falta destruirlo la verdad, pero esta en un lugar seguro donde nadie, en serio nadie puede llegar, en cuanto a los otros dos Horrocrux, uno fue destruido antes de que yo conociera a Shi, aún así fue un trabajo excelentemente bien hecho y estoy seguro de que en ninguna forma mágica se habrían dado los mismo resultados.

- ¿quieres decir que fue destruido por medio muggles? - Hermione estaba fascinada, Ron había vuelto a sentarse tranquilamente enfuruñado por haber sido engañado pero seguía escuchando con atención.

- más o menos, por lo que vi en los recuerdos de Shi, en ese momento el hombre que lo hizo, no sabía con lo que estaba tratando, aún así logro separar las almas que estaban unidas dentro de Shi y acabar con la parte de Tom con lo que llaman chakra que Shi ya les ha explicado

- Ha-Harry...su cicatriz... - Hermione estaba impresionada más allá de las palabras, ¿podía existir un Horrocrux vivo? ¿como había afectado eso a su amigo?

- si, al parecer un médico lo obligo a someterse a un tratamiento muy complicado en la aldea donde vive ahora y tuvo resultados inesperados...nadie se esperaba que fuera algo como eso y aún no le he dicho a Shi - Ana miro sus pies con renovado interés - no sé como decirle la verdad - admitió de mala gana.

- ...no lo va a tomar fácil...¿porqué todo le tiene que ser tan difícil siempre? - Ron lo sabía el mismo no estaba seguro de como hacer frente a todo lo que le estaban diciendo, había estado quedando a un lado demasiado tiempo, pero esto era diferente de lo que pasaba en la escuela, se había dado cuenta de que infantilmente actuó guiado por celos en el pasado, ahora podía veer con claridad como Harry lo protegía y no le gustaba quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, el también podía ayudar a Harry, por algo estaba allí, tendría que hablar con el chico de ojos verdes, que era como su hermano; sonrió ante ese pensamiento; con la mayor parte de su cabello rojo, salvo el flequillo, el chico podría perfectamente pasar por un Weasley.

- en realidad no creo que sea tan malo, pero...simplemente no he encontrado la manera de hablarlo con él - los otros dos miraron a Ana con comprensión - como sea, el otro Horrocrux que tenemos es un anillo que por cierto me intriga mucho, estaba en la antigua cabaña Gaunt, allí llegamos gracias a la información que obtuvimos de un detective privado muggle, es muy agradable y ha trabajado con Shi y conmigo por un tiempo ya y nos ha dado excelentes resultados, por lo que pensamos mantenernos en contacto con él y seguir contratando su ayuda.

- ¿qué hay de especial en el anillo? - Ron hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que intrigara a la chica para que pusiera esa expresión, lo de los detectives o lo que fuera ya lo preguntaría luego.

- creo que tiene...la piedra de la resurreción...y si es verdad, entonces me faltaría localizar solo una de las tres reliquias de la muerte que no están juntas desde que fueron entregadas a los hermanos

- eso no es posible, es solo un cuento infantil - Ron bufo incredulo, de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho la mujer

- un cuento basado en la verdad - le refutó Ana.

- pero no es posible, los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo son solo historias inventadas para asustar a los niños crédulos, mamá me leía el libro para dormir cuando era pequeño - Hermione no sabía de que hablaban pero no le gustaba quedarse fuera, cuando iba a replicar Ana se puso de pie.

- Shi esta despierto, explicale a Hermione lo de los cuentos, nos vemos luego para hablar de lo demás... - Ana huyó antes de que Shi la encontrará estaba segura de que tendría problemas por ponerlo a dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Xenophilius Lovegood había cumplido su objetivo, cualquiera diría que era mal padre, había abandonado a su hija en una tierra extraña y con practicamente desconocidos para cumplir una meta personal; pero el sabía diferente ahora que el Señor Oscuro estaba frente a él, había hecho lo correcto salvando a su hija dejandola donde podría vivir porque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano el autoproclamado Lord estaría tras él, al menos de esa forma había cumplido un capricho a su pequeña acompañandola a donde quería ir y luego hizo la publicación que quería, lastima que las cosas tuvieran que terminar de esta manera, porque el no iba a escapar pero tampoco iba a hablar o dejar que obtuvieran por otros métodos la información más relevante que tenía, se la llevaría a la tumba...literalmente.

Lo último que escuchó fue un grito de rabia y su último pensamiento fue para su hija Luna.

- se ha envenedado mi señor

- pude verlo yo mismo - respondió con desprecio - vamonos de aquí - dando media vuelta Voldemort dejo la casa, había perdido una oportunidad única!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Itachi estaba nervioso, no lo aceptaría claro y menos en su estado supuestamente de calma mientras trataba de meditar, pero estaba nervioso, Shiro volvía al día siguiente y no estaba seguro como tomaría el hecho de que ahora el Hokage sabía de su relación, y pensar que había creído que ya tenía lo de control y manejo del caos con todo lo que pasaba...pero con los adultos que se relacionaba estos últimos días, la cantidad de niños extraños de su familia y el elfo doméstico además de la lechuza, el fénix y la rana; lo que había pasado con su clan parecía que estaba viviendo en una especie de zoológico con todo el tipo de gente que miraba siempre el complejo ahora dividido pasando las puertas...ahora que lo pensaba debía poner el emblema del Clan Uzumaki en la entrada también, tendría que hablar de ello con Shiro.

Además de eso la nueva niñera conseguida por Ana, le hacía -ejem obligaba- a ser parte de la vida de los niños; tenía que estar en "lindas" comidas familiares; ciatas médicas todas las semanas para los diferentes niños ¿no podían ser todas el mismo día?; horarios de clases especiales, porque Hana y Hikaru aprendían muy bien sus katas y Sasuke le comenzó a chantajear emocionalmente por su relación con Shiro para que le entrenara...con los argumentos de su hermano después de que saliera de su shock tuvo que admitir que no le quedaba más que finalmente acceder, no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer después de todo...

Un grito desde la casa le indicó que se equivocaba, de regreso suspiró...ahora solo debía hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus acciones, esto era su responsabilidad después de todo ¿no?, por más que trataba decirse a si mismo eso una y otra vez sabía que el autoconvencimiento no estaba dando resultado, necesitaba una misión, se estaba estresando y eso nunca era bueno, quizás debía hablar con el Hokage...aunque verlo a la cara después de su última y fructifera reunión tampoco ayudaba a su estado de ánimo...

La vida era complicada...y solo tenía 13 años!

* * *

**Gente!**

**Lo siento por la demora, el siguiente será más divertido y vendrán los personajes que ahora faltan...erm...que más, que más...ah! cierto, perdón por las faltas gramaticales pero no tengo tiempo de corregirlas...y ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**Besos...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y lamento la tardanza en la actualización!**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana y media desde que la habían visto por última vez, y durante ese tiempo habían estado trabajando como personas normales...era de lo más extraño que les había pasado, pero lo que más les sorprendía era que de Tsunade no habían visto ni la sombra, la mujer luego de dejarlos en sus trabajos esa rara mañana que los despertó con una sonrisa había desaparecido con solo un 'nos vemos en unos días' y los días pasaban y pasaban ¿cúanto tiempo consideraba la rubia 'unos días'?

Neville había visto a Shizune cada vez mas nerviosa por no saber el paradero o condición de su Maestra, la mujer mayor era como una madre para todos ellos, extrañamente aunque no lo admitiera de forma abierta sabían Tsunade se sentía como madre de los tres chicos.

Se habían reunido donde trabajaba Luna para almorzar y pasar un tiempo juntos, al menos tenían buenos trabajos que les permitían obtener información de la gente que pasaba. Luna trabajaba en un restaurant como mesera, a todos le encantaba su manera soñadora de ser, decían que era refrescante ver a alguien acercarse de manera normal a cualquiera, no importa si era un civil exigente, un niño hiperactivo, un anciano algo sordo, o un shinobi asesino, para ella eran solo personas y los trataba a todos como tal regresandoles un poco de humanidad y terminando por enviarlos en su camino con una sonrisa siempre. Shizune tenía un trabajo como ayudante en el hospital, como Tsunade le había conseguido el trabajo era todo un misterio, pero allí podía hacer uso de lo que había estado aprendiendo de la mujer el tiempo que habían estado viajando juntas y aunque le faltaba mucho que aprender en la práctica también podía sacar muchas cosas útiles para el futuro. Neville trabajaba en un salón de té...en su vida el chico había visto tantas variedades de té en un solo lugar, la gente de este lugar tenía un uso para cada uno de ellos, no eran solo por ser aromaticos o su sabor particular, los té también tenían propiedades únicas y especiales que eran muy útiles como medicinas y las personas que los buscaban eran muy interesantes y buenos para contar historias, podían estar horas con unas tazas de té y una buena historia; era un lugar tranquilo perfecto para alguien como él.

- entonces nadie a averiguado nada de Tsunade - fue el resumen luego de que hablaran de lo que habían pasado en la mañana.

- yo creo que regresará pronto con alguna deuda y nos iremos tan rápido como llegamos - Luna miraba por la ventana contenta tarareando para si misma una canción desconocida para todos.

- espero que no, este lugar es agradable - Neville a pesar de no estar muy feliz con el calor en principio se adaptó rápidamente y ahora gustaba de Sunagakure y su gente.

Un niño malhumorado con una niña rubia entraron charlando sobre cosas de misterios y magos llamando la atención de los otros que rápidamente desviaron la mirada cuando la niña les gritó algo grosero mientras el niño que ahora se habían enterado era su hermano reía de la chica.

Shizune no les prestó más atención a los niños y sus fantasías demasiado locas para su mente estresada, claro hasta que Tsuki y Yuki practicamente saltaron sobre los dos niños, exigiendo respuestas de una manera que nunca lse había visto antes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kimimaro no estaba del todo convencido pero no era como que tuviera muchas opciones, la verdad sea dicha o se quedaba con Ryuu o se quedaba con Orochimaru, al menos el primero se preocupaba sinceramente por él, de allí que tomara la decisión de irse con el más joven, por supuesto no sería sencillo y sus vidas estaban en juego pero no se echaría atrás ahora menos que nunca, esa noche dejarían la guarida y comenzarían su vida...en alguna parte.

Salir no fue fácil, pero tampoco se les dificulto demasiado, todos conocían a Ryuu después de todo y sabían que el adolecente tenía ciertas conductas extrañas y que había tomado a Kimimaro como una especie de experimento personal según Orochimaru, la verdad dicha de otra manera, puesto que el mago estaba tratando de hacer algo para ayudar al chico pero no estaba seguro de como y había tenido que hacer unas cuantas pruebas de las que no todas fueron lo que se podría decir bien, por suerte nada había llegado a algo grave o serio.

Estuvieron fuera de la base 25 minutos después con solo un guardia, después de todo iban a buscar unas hierbas que solo se podían recoger de noche, no era la primera vez que lo hacían por lo que no fue sospechoso, sin embargo, era la primera vez que Ryuu llevaba a Kimimaro con él, porque era algo que prefería hacer solo, aún así siempre era acompañado por un guardia; estaba solo considerado como un chunin de bajo nivel, no que Ryuu la verdad terminara de comprender esa cosa de los niveles, aún había mucho que no sabía de todo este lugar en que estaba atrapado, solo entendía que había muchos que estaban por sobre su capacidad y eso era suficiente para ser cuidadoso magia o no.

Un pequeño accidente y ya estaba todo listo, Kimimaro partió rápidamente con el rubio porque en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que no estaban los iban a perseguir, tenían que alejarse lo más posible o estarían en problemas muy grandes pronto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fred y George habían sido aceptados muy bien como miembros del Clan Uzumaki, era extraño donde fueran acababan siendo identificados como la familia de pelirojos...pero lo mejor de todo eran sus dos mini-copias Ra y Naruto; esos dos niños tenían futuro, si eran honestos nunca antes habían pensado en tener hijos claro que a futuro querían sus propias familias, pero en cuanto a niños, el hecho de tener unos como este par sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Los cuatro se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en los tiempos que tenían para estar juntos que eran básicamente las cenas o después de estas puesto que durante el día los gemelos estaban ocupados aprendiendo en el hospital y Naruto con Ra pasaban las mañanas con su entrenamiento ninja o ayudando en misiones rango D dentro de la aldea para sus registros; mientras en las tardes tenían sus clases de magia con Sirius quien había comenzado a gustarle seriamente eso de ser maestro de los dos niños, nadie sabía realmente que hacían en las clases de magia, puesto que eran en la tienda que corría Sirius y nadie los había visto pero los niños parecían muy contentos con ello y los tres estaban muy satisfechos con el progreso realizado...sea cual sea el progreso que realizaban.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Iruka había sido siempre muy bien recibido en la casa de los Uzumaki...aun era extraño llamarlos en plural después de tantos años de solo estar Naruto conocido por ese nombre, pero no era ninguna manera desagradable, por el contrario, era maravilloso tener más familias como esa en el pueblo, se habían dado a conocer rápidamente y cada día aparecían nuevos personajes extraños, como los gemelos también pelirrojos; algo que al parecer se estaba haciendo una distinción del excentrico clan.

El lugar se veía extrañamente tranquilo considerando la gente que vivía allí, pero de nuevo con los niños que conocía no se podía esperar algo diferente quizás estaban en alguna travesura de nuevo, llegó a la puerta y llamó esperando que alguien respondiera, sentía firmas de chakra en diversas zonas de la casa después de todo.

Una bonita joven que no conocía le recibió con una sonrisa y lo hizo pasar advirtiendole de guardar silencio, se preguntó porque pero siguió a la joven por la casa hasta una sala en donde sintió su corazón calentarse al ver a sus niños dormir tirados en un kotatsu.

Naruto tirado medio por encima de Ra, ambos muy pegados a un costado de Shiro-kun, mientras a su otro costado estaba Itachi con un brazo alrededor de Sasuke, nunca creyó que podría ver un grupo de jovenes como aquellos durmiendo tan pacificamente y enredados de forma tan natural en una maraña de brazos y piernas ajenas y de alguna manera conseguir parecer pacificos y felices.

Dejaron a los chicos dormir, entonces la joven le dijo que los dos adultos de la casa, Sirius-san y Lupin-san se habían tomado la tarde libre y estaban fuera, mientras que los más pequeños, es decir, Hana, Hikaru y Lili dormían con Ana en una habitación en la segunda planta junto con las mascotas al parecer...Iruka no sabía que tuvieran tantos animales, la última vez que comprobó no era el caso, de todas formas dejo el lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer todos habían estado muy contentos con el regreso de Shiro y Ana, habían jugado todo el día y luego de comer se quedaron dormidos como los niños agotados que eran, aunque claro no había manera de que Itachi, Ana o Shiro lo fuera a admitir.

* * *

**Gente!**

**Tanto tiempo sin una buena actualizacion por estos lados! honestamente no me había adaptado como creia a los peques, pero ya ven, después de aprender a dormir por horas, a correr de un lado para otro con las cosas mas extrañas, como tener que hacer un disfraz para alguna cosa de la guardería, tener que preparar galletas para lo mismo, hacer malabares con lo horarios de los pediatras, por que aunque es el mismo de los niños, los atiende a horas y dias diferentes, hacer las compras con un bebé a cuestas y mantener una casa en orden aun con ayuda, no es tan simple como parece, siempre hay algo que limpiar, que lavar, que guardar, o que buscar y la lista sigue y sigue...y tengo un marido que atender también ya saben ;)**

**En fin, luego de tanto tiempo, tengo muchas ideas para seguir con esta historia, aunque el capi de hoy es cortito pronto estará el próximo! **

**Ahora sin más, besitos y nos leemos...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y lamento la tardanza en la actualización!**

**Por cierto, se han comenzado a juntar dudas y momentos que seguramente les gustaría ver, por lo tanto ya estoy preparando los extras para ello, estén atentos que cualquiera de estos días los comienzo a subir! qué les gustaría ver en los extras? comenten lo que quieren leer!**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 18:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos días en casa, al fin, unos días de tranquilidad, claro que siempre mantenía una investigación corriendo, una poción en preparación, entrenamiento que no podía dejar de lado, contactos con los que cumplir y encargos que hacer, pero ahora mismo estaba felizmente en casa, después de lo que parecían años, y no solo estaba con su muy querida familia, si no que también con sus vecinos que de alguna manera eran familia también aunque en un sentido diferente, eso por supuesto gracias a Itachi...de solo pensar en Itachi se sonrojaba, él chico le estaba dando su espacio pero tenía una habilidad sobrehumana para detectar cuando estaba solo y podía robarle un beso o dos que lo dejaban como bobo un par de horas hasta que volvían a tener un encuentro a escondidas, lo cual resultaba ciertamente difícil en una casa llena de niños hiperactivos todo el tiempo.

Shiro suspiró una vez más, despejando su cabeza, necesitaba hacer algo con lo que honestamente nadie estaría muy feliz pero debía hacerse o de otro modo tardaría mucho tiempo y si bien no quería apresurarse en acabar con Voldermort, tampoco quería aplazar esto más de lo necesario.

Después del desayuno parecía entonces una excelente oportunidad puesto que era uno de los pocos momentos que los podía tener a todos en un solo lugar, sin necesidad de demasiadas luchas y además con el grupo en calma y silencio...o tanto silencio como se puede conseguir con Sirius y cafeína...y los chicos con esa energía interminable que los caracterizaba, sobre todo Naru, Ra y Sasuke con su extraña rivalidad/amistad/hermandad...

**)O( Después del desayuno )O(**

- muy bien todos, sé que tienen cosas que hacer pero ayer no pudimos hablar de algo que es importante - todos le dieron su atención a Shiro y este no pudo evitar sonreír a las caras curiosas de los adultos con el mismo brillo que los niños - desde ahora y hasta nuevo aviso tendremos que repartirnos las tareas domesticas, puesto que necesito que Dobby haga algo...en otra parte.

- ¿eh? entonces tendremos que hacer las cosas nosotros - la única otra mujer además de Ana en la mesa era la única que no parecía ligeramente aterrada o shokeada con la noticia - si somos cuidadosos no habrá ningún problema - les sonrió y los demás pensaron que aún no los conocía como correspondía.

- verás Lucy - Shiro le dio una mirada que la chica no entendió, era cierto que llevaba ya un tiempo en el lugar y la habían recibido de maravillas, les debía la vida a Shiro y Ana pero ellos nunca le decían nada al respecto, ella se esforzaba por ayudar en lo que podía pero se daba cuenta de que no era parte real de lo que este grupo tan particular consideraba familia, si tuviera que clasificarse como tal, sería quizás una prima o tía lejana, no había tenido real oportunidad de conocerlos a todos como algo más que conocidos con los que compartía techo, además estaba toda la cosa que tenía que aceptar de un día para otro que la magia existía, que habían shinobis en este lugar con más cosas peculiares de las que había visto en su país de origen en Europa...y la lista seguía y seguía - yo puedo ayudar en las cosas domesticas porque se me enseño desde pequeño, Naruto es posible que se las arregle con algunas cosas sin muchos problemas, vivía solo hasta hace unos meses después de todo

- si...pero Shiro-nii, sabes tan bien como yo que no soy precisamente...umm, adecuado para esas cosas - el pequeño rubio no se avergonzaba de ser desordenado, había vivido bien...o tan bien como podía con la edad que tenía y ser responsable de todo en su vida, pero vamos que no se había matado en el intento!

- si, bueno sabes más que los Uchiha, sin ofender chicos pero por la manera que han vivido, nunca han tenido que lavar ropa, trapaer una casa, sacudir el polvo de manera eficiente, limpiar ventanas, cuidar un jardín, mucho menos preparar una comida decente - siguió el mago.

Sasuke iba a reclamar sintiendose ofendido pero su aniki se adelantó.

- es cierto, mi vida como shinobi no permitía hacer esas cosas, y Sasuke y los demás eran o muy pequeños o de clase alta por lo que contaban con todo ya listo para ellos - Itachi no se sentía en lo más mínimo ofendido como su otouto después de todo era la verdad y estaba aprendiendo algunas cosas en secreto con Dobby, suponía que esas lecciones tendrían que posponerse.

- yo también, a pesar de todo era el hijo del ka.. - Shiro le tapó rápidamente la boca a Ra, solo él, Naruto y el pequeño sabían todo del niño, con la confianza que tenían, aun debían mantener unas cuantas cosas para ellos mismos, si era honesto sospechaba que Itachi sabía más del niño a pesar de que no habia dicho nada, por los otros...era mejor no preocuparlos con lo que podría pasar si el padre de Ra se enteraba donde estaba e intentaba recuperar a su hijo; no que pudiera o se lo fueran a permitir pero seguramente no sería lindo.

- hehe - Shiro soltó una risita nerviosa mientras todos les miraban en diversos grados de curiosidad y sospecha - Ra viene de una familia muy...acomodada y el también tenía todas sus necesidades cubiertas - como hijo del Kazekage a pesar de que a los demás no les gustaba lo que tenía dentro, lo atendían como a sus hermanos, honestamente el pequeño jamás había hecho nada para ayudar en las labores de una casa.

- nosostros podemos...

- ...ayudar, mamá siempre...

- ...nos castigaba, con esas...

- ...cosas, como si pensará que al...

- ...mantenernos ocupados en eso...

- ...no hariamos travesuras...

- ...pobre e ingenua mujer... - Fred y George estaban fascinados con este lugar, las personas y todo lo que habían pasado aquí, estaban dispuestos a dar una mano o dos ahora, sobre todo si era con cosas tan sencillas como las que hacían desde que podían recordar, después de todo en La Madriguera con tantos niños su madre por mucha magia que tuviera no podía sola, todos los Weasley sabían de labores caseras; quizás no tanto Ron y Ginny por ser los menores pero también ayudaban en lo que podían, que no era poco dicho sea de paso, planchar ropa y guardarla en vacaciones de verano era algo a tener en cuenta.

- Sirius y yo, también somos bastante decentes en esto, podemos arreglarnos con las cosas de limpieza, lavado y reparaciones (cuando se vive con ninjas y magos juntos siempre parece haber algo que reparar) pero somos inutiles en cuanto a cocina, quiero decir, podemos hacer café, té, ensalada...y erm, eso - acabó Remus algo avergonzado de tener que admitir que a su edad vivía de esas cosas cuando estaba solo; Sirius por su parte paso demasiados años en prisión para preocuparse realmente de esas cosas, estaba feliz con ser un vago pero algo sabía limpiar y era bueno para arreglar muros!

- de la cocina nos encargaremos entonces Lucy y yo - Shiro era bueno para ello, todos esos años con los Dursley no fueron en vano después de todo - Naruto, Sasuke y Ra, se encargaran de las habitaciones, eso incluye ver las camas ordenadas, la ropa en los armarios y otras cosas fuera del camino, nada de meterse en las cosas privadas

- ¡Hai! - los tres dijeron a coro.

- entonces, el resto de ustedes vea la limpieza, lavandería y jardinería como mejor les parezca, Hikaru y Hana solo deben mantener sus juguetes guardados antes de su siesta y todo estará bien, entonces ahora creo que Sasuke tiene clases con Itachi, Sirius trabajo en la tienda, Ra y Naru encuentro con su nuevo equipo y los demás querran salir de aquí, andando todo el mundo

Todos se dispersaron rápidamente y Ana se quedó en su lugar mirando a Shiro algo enfadada.

- ¿qué pasa Ana?

- ¿porqué soy la única excluida de estos deberes? - es cierto que ella era 'nueva' con todas estas cosas pero aprendía rápido y...

- Ana, tengo...tengo un mal presentimiento - los dos se miraron unos segundos en completo silencio, antes de que ella suspirara resignada, debía confiar en Shiro, ella tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que pasaría luego aunque si estaba segura de que el momento en que su 'trato' se cumpliera aun no llegaba, nunca se podía estar completamente seguros.

- bien, trataré de estar cerca, pero esto, sea lo que sea, pasará de una manera u otra ¿lo sabes verdad?

- gracias Ana

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Conservaba su orgullo no importando la situación, aquí nadie le conocía, pero aún así no le gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo, era...era...era humillante. Draco Malfoy estaba usando un vestido, un vestido no muy feminino, pero un vestido de mujer no menos...lo que más le molestaba es que cuando vio su reflejo no se reconoció y tuvo que aceptar que hacía de una joven dama muy 'hermosa'...jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta por supuesto, ni bajo tortura.

Mirando a su lado vio como Kimimaro terminaba de arreglar su cabello en un complicado diseño que no quería saber donde el otro había aprendido, el niño había estado muy seguro de que sería muy sencillo hacerse pasar por chicas y más aún por hermanas o primas, a las chicas las trataban bien es ese lugar, y nadie le daba una segunda mirada a un par de niñas silenciosas y muy comunes.

Ambas, ¡AMBOS! no importa que seguían siendo hombres maldita sea, incluso sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, pero...llevaban el cabello negro hasta la cintura, los dos tenían una figura delgada que les ayudaba a su proposito y no quería recordar pero con Orochimaru en la base extraña que tenía habían aprendido sobre maquillaje lo suficiente para arreglarselas sin problemas, además tenían una piel suave y pálida que cualquier mujer envidiaría sin duda.

Draco había tenido una buena educación y sus modales eran perfectos, solo debía hacer gestos delicados y hablar suave, era perfecto para hacerse pasar por mujer y eso es lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de que se veía tan natural en esta falsa figura femenina, pero al menos les había permitido escapar hasta ahora, habían visto a un par de ninjas con el símbolo del sonido, pero habían agachado la cabeza y siguieron lo más natural posible, no les dirigieron una segunda mirada a un par de niñas comprando en un mercado a media mañana; a regañadientes Draco aceptó que la idea de Kimimaro había sido acertada, ahora solo debían decidir a donde ir, no podían quedarse en este lugar mucho más tiempo, estaban demasiado cerca y cualquier error los podría meter en problemas más grande que los podían manejar, el problema es que a pesar de que ambos ahora conocían los mapas, no tenían ni siquiera documentos.

- vamos Kimi-chan - el menor le dio una mirada que indicaba que claramente se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, de hecho se movía sin problemas en su ropa de niña, como si la hubiera utilizado toda su vida - debemos averiguar cuanto antes a donde podemos ir desde aquí.

- hai, nee-san - Kimimaro corrió a la zona más poblada para escapar de la ira de Ryu-sama, odiaba cuando le llamaba así, aún cuando fuera necesario. Tenía que admitir que jamás pensó que el otro accediera a su plan, y mucho menos que se vieran tan lindo! por supuesto en el momento que esa palabra saliera de su boca sabía que estaba más muerto que si se re-encontraba con Orochimaru; Ryu podía ser mucho peor que el Sanin de la Serpiente si quería después de todo, Kimimaro se preguntó por un momento si se estaba volviendo masoquista, sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo tan rápido como le era posible con su vestido y sin volar su portada con Ryu rojo de furia tras él...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke miraba a su hermano con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras caminaban a la academia esa mañana, siempre había pensado que su hermano era un gran shinobi y no dudaba ni por un segundo de ello, pero por lo mismo había creido inocentemente que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, Itachi no podía hacer un montón de cosas...claro que muchas de esas cosas eran las que hacía su madre, pero no era el punto, Itachi lo había admitido sin pena alguna; de alguna manera la imagen que tenía de su aniki estaba cambiando cada vez un poco más mientras más tiempo pasaban con los Uzumaki, aun no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo, pero la verdad no podía cambiar de hermano a estas alturas ¿verdad?

- tu almuerzo - Itachi le pasó un bien envuelto bento antes de dejarlo en su aula con los murmullos de las chicas a sus espaldas.

- aniki - Sasuke se dio cuenta de como se hizo silencio en el salón nunca tranquilo de Iruka-sensei y se replanteó el preguntar en ese lugar.

- una palabra a alguien de lo de esta mañana y tendré que castigarte - Sasuke tragó al entender a su hermano, podía aceptar sus debilidades frente a los que confiaba pero no frente a un montón de niños chismosos; por otra parte nunca había sido castigado por Itachi y la mirada que le dio honestamente le advertía que era mejor quedarse de esa manera.

- h-hai

- nos vemos esta tarde cuando salgas, debemos hacer las compras - Itachi le empujo con una leve sonrisa en la frente y luego se fue a su propia clase que esperaba no fuera tan mala el día de hoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto corría hablando de muchas cosas con relación a las tareas domesticas para que Ra aprendiera y las pudiera hacer luego, la medida del detergente para el lavado se había convertido en un debate muy profundo para los dos mientras se dirigían al lugar donde se encontrarían hoy al fin con el tercer miembro de su ahora equipo genin y su nuevo sensei, estaban entusiasmados pero aún más por la reciente llegada de Shiro.

No prestaban mucha atención al camino por el que iban y la gente les dirigía miradas extrañas que ignoraron sin prestar atención completamente absortos en su conversación.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro y al no ver a nadie más se sentaron en una banca cercana a esperar mientras seguían discutiendo acerca de como lavar la ropa adecuadamente y su respectiva separación por colores, sin darse cuenta de que dos personas más habían llegado y les escuchan con atención dividida en diversión por el tema de conversación de los dos niños, además de que el rubio se llevaba mucha de la atención con los gestos exagerados que el más pequeño negaba y miraba cada vez más serio.

Sensei y deshi intercambiaron miradas, sus nuevos compañeros eran por decir lo menos peculiares, esto seria divertido!

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Algo pasaba en el complejo Uchiha-Uzumaki, definitivamente estaban tramando algo y no sería bueno para el resto de los residentes de Konoha, lo malo es que no podían saber que iba a pasar, pero veían como todos los habitantes de ese lugar estaban actuando extraño y la actividad se había duplicado de la noche a la mañana...era mejor que rezaran a cualquier deidad que quisiera escucharles porque iban a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir...si la risa que venía del lugar les indicaba algo de lo que se avecinaba.

Y tenían razón...en una de las casas completamente armado esa tarde estaba el shinobi, mirando con fiereza a su objetivo que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante la ferocidad y determinación; una gota perlada de sudor corrió por la sien del ninja, apretó sus armas en ambas manos dando un suspiro tembloroso para estabilizarse, podía hacer esto, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, ya había llegado hasta aquí y lo había conseguido solo, podía con esto.

Miró alrededor una vez más furtivamente, nunca se puede estar completamente consiente del entorno con la clase de personas extrañas que vivían aquí, pero estaba seguro nadie le miraba, era ahora o nunca, ¡podía hacer esto! ¡había sido entrenado para seguir ordenes y las especificaciones dadas no podían ser más claras! aún así no podía dejar de estar nervioso, se sentía como un genin otra vez, escuchó pasos fuera de la puerta que se acercaban, debía actuar ahora o alguien sospecharía.

En dos segundos estaba trabajando, se había movido al centro de la habitación, había abierto la gran ventana para hacer que el fuerte olor del químico utilizado se filtrara mejor y no lastimara su sensible nariz, miró a su enemigo inmóvil bajo sus pies, yaciendo inocentemente por completo empapado en la sustancia que le habían proporcionado y en un rápido y fluido movimiento, su arma estaba sobre él presionando fuertemente...¡lo había hecho! no lo había arruinado. Nuevamente empujo el arma sostenido con ambas manos y esta vez empujo hacia adelante consiguiendo un mejor resultado y no pudo evitar que una ligera y pequeña sonrisa se posara en su cara al ver a su enemigo rendirse finalmente a su duro trabajo.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un muy divertido Shiro usando un delantal celeste con estampado de gatitos sonrientes.

- ya ves, cualquiera puede con una fregona Itachi - Shiro sonrió al ver al chico tan realizado por trapear el piso del enorme baño.

- hn - Itachi se sonrojo ligeramente, pero era verdad la suciedad había sido vencida por su arma 'la fregona' con limpiador, esto de cuidar una casa no era difícil! el podía hacerlo.

- no tardes mucho, si necesitas ayuda, grita - Shiro lo dejo con una risita ligera - y trata de no inhalar tanto de eso que te puedes enfermar, ni dejes que toque tu piel o puedes conseguir una alergia

Itachi miró de nuevo la fregona y el cubo con los químicos limpiadores y reconsidero su idea de que era en realidad complicado cuidar de una casa, ¿cómo diablos se las arreglaban los civiles?

* * *

**espero como siempre muy contenta sus comentarios ;3**

**besitos y nos leemos...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cariños mios, ha sido mucho tiempo desde una actualización, pero aquí estoy viva aún y sin olvidarles!  
**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews**

**Aquí la historia :3**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasó una semana, 7 días y nada había pasado a los habitantes de Konoha, en el complejo de los Uchiha-Uzumaki aún se escuchaban risas, gritos, alguien que cantaba por las tardes, se podía ver el humo de algo que se quemaba ocasionalmente...pero con un clan como los Uchiha que se caracterizaba por jutsus de fuego la gente lo dejo pasar a pesar de que a veces había fuego y ningún Uchiha en el lugar, era mejor no prestar atencion a esos detalles por su seguridad mental.

Naruto y Ra habían conocido a su nuevo compañero, era un chico de 12 años que había perdido su equipo porque uno se había hecho chunin y el otro había renunciado al camino shinobi después de tener que matar por primera vez y ahora era un alegre civil que seguía el trabajo familiar; como sea habían dejado a Kaname solo y ahora era compañero de los pequeños con los que había congeniado de inmediato, su sensei por otra parte, no estaba muy segura de que pensar de ellos, eran dos niños, hermanos por alguna extraña situación (ritual) que los niños no le supieron explicar pero que no veía al caso, eran solo dos niños que no alcanzaban a tener 10 años, el como se habían graduado era por lo menos cuestionable pero no sería ella quien pondría en duda el juicio de su Kage; solo tendría que convivir con ellos un poco más, después de todo además de ser un poco inquietos como cualquier niño y traviesos, eran buenos chicos, no importa lo que dijeran del rubio contenedor del Kyubi, después de todo hasta ahora solo había visto un par de niños risueños aceptar rápidamente en su pequeño mundo a Kaname que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía alegremente, eran un buen grupo y no se quejaban mucho por las misiones rango-D que tenían que realizar por un tiempo más.

**)O( En algún lugar en el país de la hierba )O(**

- ¡TÚ! - gritaron al mismo tiempo que se apuntaban groseramente Ryu y Shiro - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - volvieron a gritar juntos.

Los otros que los acompañaban solo podían mirarlos, mientras el ahora pelirojo observaba con la boca abierta a la 'chica' que reconocía como su enemigo de su antigua escuela, y el dragón maldecía su suerte por encontrarse con quien reconocería sin importar lo que hiciera con su apariencia.

Entonces de pronto Shiro rompió a reír apretandose el estómago, Draco Malfoy usaba un vestido de niña y ¡le quedaba bien!

- _Merlín, usas-usas-usas un vestido - _El chico no podía dejar de reír casi ahogandose al ver como las mejillas del otro se ponían rojas de rabia o verguenza, quizas ambas - _¡lo que no daría por una cámara de fotos!_

- _maldito cara-rajada - _siseo el otrora rubio.

- _ah-ah Malfoy, de eso ya nada - _sin perder la sonrisa Shiro se quitó el hitai-ate y le mostró la frente perfecta ahora al pobre chico, que en verdad parecía una niña enfuruñada en su ropa, con la otra linda niña aferrandose a su lado alerta por cualquier cosa que le daba un aspecto aun más lindo del que ya presentaba.

- Shiro-kun - su compañera de equipo le llamó algo confundida, sabía que el chico era extraño pero esto era nuevo, y eso que había visto ya muchos jounin...erm, particulares en su vida.

- ah, lo siento, les presentó a... - miró al rubio que le fulminaba con la mirada - ¿cómo te llamas ahora a todo esto?

- Ryu y Kimi - respondió Draco pensando rápido en mantener oculta al menos la identidad de Kimimaro, después de todo si él tenía que encontrarse con Potter y poner en peligro su cubierta, siempre podía ayudar al niño que le había dado un sentido de familia que no tenía hace mucho tiempo.

Kimimaro notando que aquí había algo muy raro solo hizo una reverencia educada a modo de saludo, actuando como una 'niña' tímida. Acto que fue comprado por todos al parecer.

- eh, buen nombre - Draco miró al otro mago, sus palabras no tenían ni rastro de burla, fue extraño, era casi como si fuera otra persona y no el Potter que conocía - soy Uzumaki Shiro, estos son mis compañeros genin Yukiko y Kai, y nuestro jounin sensei Nara-san, ahora ¿podrías decirnos que haces aquí?

Un equipo genin, en serio Draco no acababa de creer lo que escuchaba, Harry Potter había dejado su nombre, cambiado su aspecto y conseguido una nueva vida, y ahora lo tenía allí frente aparentemente sin preocupación alguna en el mundo, bueno además de las preocupaciones normales de una ninja por supuesto, pero aún así había dejado de lado las responsabilidades que tenía como mago y abandonó a la comunidad mágica al parecer sin remordimiento alguno de hacerlo.

- estamos escapando - Kimimaro reconoció el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja, al menos de lo que había aprendido de Orochimaru podría sacar provecho después de todo, no había sido todo en vano.

Todos miraron a la chica que habló con calma y una suave sonrisa.

- podemos confiar en ellos por ayuda Ryu-sama, son de un buen lugar - Kimimaro no estaba muy seguro de la relación que tenían este Uzumaki Shiro y Ryu-sama pero estaba seguro no era peligrosa para sus vidas, quizás no eran los mejores amigos, conocidos cuando mucho pero había algo en el aire que rodeaba a ambos que los hacía similares y eso le dio confianza para hablar.

- vaya, los problemas no solo me siguen a mí - Shiro se volvió a su instructor jounin que aún conservaba la apariencia de pereza - ¿podemos...

- medokusei - el jounin suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza para que todos se sentaran alrededor de forma más cómoda y relajada, porque aun conservaban una postura tensa sobre ellos - supongo que si es por el reencuentro de viejos amigos podemos tomarnos unos minutos más.

- ¡no somos viejos amigos! - todos rieron puesto que se apuntaron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a hablar al unísono como cuando se vieron por primera vez hace pocos minutos.

- ne, Ryu - cuando el mencionado se volvió a Shiro este le miró con seriedad - ¿qué somos nosotros?

Todos guardaron silencio mal interpretando las palabras.

- ¿a qué te refieres? - honestamente el rubio no entendía lo que decía ahora el mago... de pronto tenía ganas de reír, siempre molesto a Potter por juntarse con Weasley y ahora incluso era pelirojo como ellos.

- bueno, ya sabes no eres más un Slytherin ni yo un Gryffindor...así que...

- no somos enemigos si es lo que estas preguntando, tampoco rivales como nos veían los otros en la escuela - entonces Draco cayo en cuenta. Aquí no tenían historia, aquí eran dos personas que compartían pasado pero que tenían una vida diferente, ambos eran distintos de los dos chiquillos que se peleaban por todo, no podrían decir que eran conocidos por que para simples conocidos tenían mucha historia, pero tampoco se atrevía a pensar que podrían ser amigos así nada más por el simple hecho de encontrarse en este lugar en alguna situación similar... - supongo que somos...somos...

Todos les miraban con curiosidad y a la expectativa.

- no lo sé - dijo al fin con clara confusión dejando a todos mirando con algo de exasperación - ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- necesito saber para ver donde estoy contigo, estas escapando de ¿qué o quién? - le miró con intención clara esperando que el rubio entendiera - digo para que _Draco Malfoy_ se vista de mujer tiene que ser algo serio, sabes en lo que estoy yo y si no al menos tienes una idea, sé que idiota no eres.

- bueno cuando llegué a este lugar no sabía ni la lengua, me encontré con un tipo extraño que me ayudó, no era como si pudiera elegir a pesar de que sabía no era bueno, era él tipo raro o el bosque...me enseñó algunas cosas como el idioma y costumbres, geografía y otras cosas útiles a cambio de algo de ayuda con mis conocimientos en pociones y lo que se podía hacer aquí, no mucho la verdad, como bien has dicho no soy idiota por lo que no enseñé gran parte de mis habilidades...me llevó a una especie de fortaleza subterranea donde me hizo ayudarle con algunos de sus experimentos, allí conocí a Kimi, su condición era mala, pero me he arreglado para hacer algunas cosas que le han ayudado a estar estable de momento, necesito conseguir ingredientes que aquí no hay y también algunos libros, mi padrino me enseñó mucho pero no hay cosas que necesito verificar y me queda mucho por aprender en el campo médico...como sea, teníamos otro amigo que hacían trabajar como mi ayudante y aprendiz...cuando vimos que no regresaría tomamos el peso de la realidad y lo que nos esperaba si nos quedábamos allí, por lo que decidimos huir, tuvimos suerte creo, no me gusta, pero no quiero morir aún, si para ello debía vestirme así, entonces bien, no cambia quien soy en realidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que todos tomaron en plena conciencia lo que habían escuchado y pensaban que hacer con lo que ahora sabían.

- ¿cómo se llama esta persona de la que escaparon? - Nara Shikaku eligió sus palabras con cuidado con este par de niños y atento y serio por una vez.

- Orochimaru - respondió Ryu, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a Kimi que se aferró a su brazo con aprensión solo de oír el nombre.

Shiro miró el intercambio, era obvio que Draco Malfoy había quedado atrás, esta persona era diferente, quizás en escencia era el mismo chico que conocía pero sin duda, esta faceta era nueva y le gustaba, quería ayudarlos pero no estaba seguro de como y que hacer.

- ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros - Nara tomó una voz de mando que hizo ninguno de los chicos quisiera protestar a sus palabras - Hokage-sama se encargará de lo demás pero de momento mantendrán la apariencia de niñas civiles.

Llegaron a la aldea cansados pero un poco más alegres, Kimi se había llevado muy bien con Yukiko y Kai; Draco trató de mantenerse para sí mismo pero acabó respondiendo a las preguntas de Harry, era bueno tener a alguien que entendiera lo que decía cuando usaban palabras relacionadas con la magia; por otra parte no eran tan diferentes, a Draco le estaban obligando a seguir una vida que no quería Harry tenía un 'destino' trazado hasta su muerte...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El tiempo se les estaba acabando y de alguna manera ambos lo sabían (Shiro y Ana) pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo, tampoco estar seguros de cuando sucedería, tenían que hacer algo con lo prometido a los bijuu, pero aun les faltaba lo más importante, encontrar una manera de separar a los demonios de los niños que los contenían sin matar a ninguno de los cuatro en el proceso.

- ¿porqué es tan importante que ayudes con la guerra en ese lugar lejano? - Anko le llamó la atención puesto que había estado distraído desde su regreso con Nara y ahora estaban en el bar que a veces pasaban el rato con el chico, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como los otros prestaban atención a pesar de que seguían con lo suyo.

- honestamente es porque hay personas importantes para mi que viven allí y quiero que estén en un lugar seguro donde puedan ser felices, es cierto que la vida parece más fácil allí que aquí, pero en ese lugar esta mi pasado, historias que no conozco pero cuyas repercusiones llegan a mi, allí lo perdí todo, amigos, familia, el primer lugar al que llamé hogar...pero también...también es el lugar en donde aprendí la verdad del sacrificio que hicieron mis padres para que hoy este aquí con vida, donde aprendí a no rendirme, donde pase grandes aventuras, un lugar donde lloré, reí, fui traicionado, golpeado, sufrí, pero también fui feliz...aquí tengo una familia y quiero hacer lo que pueda y más para regresar a ella, he aprendido a amar a este pueblo y a su gente y quiero proteger lo importante para mi, siempre parece que algo me persigue, pero he aprendido a lidiar con ello, mi vida no ha sido fácil pero tampoco imposible y quiero cerrar esa etapa de forma definitiva, Voldemort no va a desaparecer ni descansar hasta matarme y quiero por una vez vivir sin pensar que podría morir mañana por lo que quiero hacer las cosas bien, allá los otros estarán bien, aquí con mi familia estaré bien, este pueblo así como su gente es importante para mí porque es mi presente y espero sea mi futuro...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke miraba a su aniki con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, era una pesadilla, eso no era verdad, su hermano, su hermano...!

- Sasuke - Itachi dio un paso más cerca de su otouto, pero resultó ser un error puesto que el menor dio media vuelta y salió corriendo lejos de su amado aniki.

- Itachi, creo que debes hablar con Sasuke a solas - Shiro no se atrevió a mirarlo demasiado avergonzado después de que Sasuke los encontrará besandose en la habitación del Uchiha mayor, no estaban haciendo nada mas, solo era un beso inocente, tímido incluso pero para el niño fue un gran shock, ahora que lo pensaba tendría que hablar con Naruto y Ra también...eso sin duda no sería agradable.

- Shiro... - Itachi suspiró. No tenían mucho tiempo libre para estar juntos a pesar de vivir tan cerca y ahora pasaba esto, pero le debía a su hermano al menos una explicación razonable de lo que pasaba, después de todo el pobre niño debía estar en shock y le dolió el como se alejó de él y la forma en que le miró cuando escapaba de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No había ya nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar más, esto era final de lo que esperaba vendría en unos cuantos años, pero sus huesos le decían que en los próximos días todo llegaría a su fin, no le quedaba más que rezar, a veces ser tan viejo no era bueno, solo le traía más dolor el saber exctamente como podrían acabar las cosas.

Naruto y Gaara serían sin duda los más perjudicados, al menos podría hacer algo por ellos y los dos hombres escondidos en el monumento Hokage, también cuidaría de ellos, había cometido muchos errores ya y era tiempo de enmedar algo los desastres de las personas que no habían pensado antes de actuar.

Claro solo era un hombre, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había cometido errores fatales en su ingenuidad de pensar que las cosas se solucionarían, en su fé tonta de confiar que la gente podría comprender sola las cosas, tales milagros no existían en el mundo, al menos no sin una mano y él estaba dispuesto a dar esa mano al destino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No habían pasado más de unas horas desde que Shiro había regresado cuando un elfo domestico le tendió una taza con inseguridad y desapareció con la desagradable sensación que tenía cada vez que usaba un traslador.

Cuando aterrizó se alegró de estar en sus pies aunque muy mareado por todo y furioso por quien se había atrevido a llamarlo de esa forma tan grosera.

Estaba en la oficina del director de Hogwarts quien le miraba con algo extraño en la mirada, a pesar de ser cerca de la hora de la cena el joven se dio cuenta de como los retratos chismeaban entre ellos por su presencia y fingían de la mejor manera posible parecer indiferentes, pero era obvio que lo que aquí pasará se sabría de inmediato en todo el castillo y vaya uno a saber donde más...

Shiro solo esperaba que en casa nadie hubiese entrado en pánico porque seguramente Ana ya estaría haciendo algo para regresarlo a su lado...esperemos le diera el tiempo suficiente de dejar todo claro en este sitio de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Me imagino que esperaban algún personaje conocido como jounin instructor de Naru y Ra, pero ya verán porque mi decisión de poner dos personajes nuevos y no se preocupen que pronto estamos llegando al final...o sea a lo que les dejo intrigados en el prologo y donde seguramente me querrán matar por lo que voy a hacer entonces con la historia...nnU**

**espero como siempre muy contenta sus comentarios ;3**

**besitos y nos leemos...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh, querido dios y amada diosa, ¡cuanto tiempo sin actualizar! tenía el capitulo casi listo, más de 5000 palabras únicamente de historia y de pronto no tengo idea que pasa, solo que se borra la pantalla y es imposible rescatar más que miseras 1800 palabras y no tengo idea de que ocurrió o lo que había escrito y no vuelve a salir como antes donde me gustaba...admito que es la idea básica pero no es lo mismo, perder el otro capi casi me hace llorar, fueron horas de dedicación a esto y con mi vida es complicado sacar una media hora libre al día! ya se imaginan la odisea que fue hacer este capi, de todas formas:  
**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews**

**Espero que les guste este capi...y**

**Aquí la historia :3**

* * *

**- **diálogos -

**- **_idioma extranjero_** -**

_**Flashbacks**_

**;3**

**otras notas al final  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi no había tenido problemas para seguir a su hermano, vi como el niño corría, luego caminaba hasta detenerse en un claro que otrora fuera un campo de entrenamiento; no estaba seguro de como acercarse al niño, Itachi decidió observarlo un poco más, solo que Sasuke se quedó allí de pie con las manos en puños y temblando.

Suspirando Itachi bajo en silencio del árbol en que había estado observando a su hermanito, con la esperanza de que el chico no estuviera muy furioso para escuchar lo que le debía haber dicho hace mucho tiempo en realidad. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar la cerró impactado al escucharlo hipar. No lo podía creer, una extraña y mala sensación se instaló en la boca del estómago cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba sufriendo y llorando por su culpa.

- Sasuke - el niño saltó al no haber escuchado a su hermano acercarse a él; limpiándose la carita con un brazo se dio vuelta a mirar a su aniki con aún lágrimas en los ojos y la nariz y mejillas rojas.

- lo siento...aniki lo siento - Itachi no entendía, solo atinó a abrazar al niño que se le lanzó a los brazos llorando y el no entendía porque.

Mientras lloraba Itachi había sentido dos presencias muy familiares acercase y espiarlos, pero al reconocerlos y ver que no eran problemas y tenían que saber también parte de lo que diría a Sasuke no hizo nada para demostrar que sabía de los dos pequeños curiosos.

Cuando Sasuke se hubo calmado se negó por un momento a sacar la cara del pecho de su hermano avergonzado por su comportamiento, sabía que su hermano quería saber que había pasado y también quería decirle todo lo que no podía antes por que los sollozos no le dejaron decir nada coherente.

- Sasuke, sé que todo esto ha sido complicado para ti, no ha sido fácil para mi tampoco, sabes como eran las cosas hace tiempo... - Itachi se apartó un poco y llevó a su hermano a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

- lo sé, padre no era muy amable con nosotros y todo era muy estricto a pesar de que mamá hacía las cosas más simples para nosotros - Sasuke sabía que su hermano la había tenido mucho peor, por ser considerado un genio tenía una presión extra, además de ser el mayor y heredero del clan...su trabajo, ser mirado siempre por alguien, era una completa locura el como podía vivir así, con la atención de todos en cada movimiento, notando incluso como respiraba. Desde la horrible masacre él también había recibido esas miradas y esperanzas de todo a cada lugar en el que iba.

- así es, entonces los Uzumaki llegaron a nuestra vida cambiando todo lo que nos hacía ser nosotros mismos, ellos son tan alegres y optimistas que es casi aterrador el modo en que nos aceptaron en sus vidas sin esperar nada de nosotros, sin que les importara nuestro apellido - Itachi sintió a su hermano acurrucarse junto a él y sonrió muy levemente - nuestras vidas como las conocíamos cambiaron con la tragedia que casi acaba con nuestras familias y sé que debería haberte prestado más atención, pero tengo que admitir que no sabía que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando...el que Shiro y yo estemos juntos no cambiará nada entre nosotros, eres mi hermano y quiero que seas feliz, si quieres ser shinobi esta bien, si quieres hacer travesuras con Naruto y Ra esta bien mientras no te atrapen, si quieres hacer una rabieta hazla pero no te alejes como hiciste más temprano; si te molesta vernos juntos a Shiro y a mí, hablaré con Shiro y algo se nos ocurrirá para no molestarte, podemos tomar las cosas con calma, no será sencillo considerando que vivimos en casi en una sola casa, pero somos familia.

- aniki no entiendes, no corrí porque me molesta verlos juntos, es solo que - Sasuke no lo miró cuando habló, solo se aferró más al mayor - nunca te había visto tan feliz...sé que nuestros padres no querían ningún mal para nosotros pero tu casi nunca estabas contento, no puedo recordar un solo momento en que hayas sonreído de verdad, no recuerdo un solo momento en que te haya visto sonreír así y me dolió porque sé que ahora tampoco estás contento con todo lo que has tenido que hacer para cuidar de nosotros, he escuchado a la gente en la aldea y no me gusta lo que dicen de nuestra familia, pero más me molesta lo que dicen de ti y que no lo pueda negar o cambiar...aniki he estado pensando y quiero dejar la academia, no quiero convertirme en un shinobi, no quiero que dejes a Shiro-san, no quiero que esto siga así, estoy orgulloso de ser un Uchiha pero no quiero que todos me digan que hacer y como vivir, no quiero que sigas triste.

- Sasuke, tú...yo... - Itachi se sentía incapaz de hacer una frase con sentido, su hermano era más perceptivo de lo que le había dado el crédito y estaba orgullo del menor.

- piénsalo aniki, seguiré asistiendo a clases mientras no aceptes sacarme de la academia - Sasuke se puso de pie dejando a un atontado Itachi aún sentado - debo disculparme con Shiro-san también, ¿él te envió aquí verdad?

Itachi solo pudo asentir, su hermano le sonrió y lo dejó allí, reconsiderando todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo en su vida, con su familia y de alguna manera sabía que Sasuke le había ayudado más de lo que el al pequeño, pero ahora tenía que hablar con su hermano sobre su decisión de dejar la academia, Sasuke no era alguien de abandonar o darse por vencido, tenía que haber algo más en medio de todo eso y lo iba a averiguar.

Se puso de pie y para su gran consternación se dio cuenta que Naruto y Ra se habían ido en algún momento sin que lo notará. Sacudió la cabeza, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

**)O( En la sala de la casa Uzumaki )O(**

- ¡allí estás! - Shiro pegó un salto al escuchar a Sasuke llamarle desde la ventana.

- Sasuke, tu hermano te estaba buscando - Shiro estaba muy nervioso sin saber como comportarse con el niño en este momento después de lo que había pasado.

- lo sé - el niño se afirmó en la ventana y se impulso hacia arriba con sus brazos, con una pierna a cada lado se quito las sandalias que dejó caer sin cuidado alguno bajo la ventana en el jardín y terminó de entrar en la casa - Shiro-san lo siento por lo de antes, no tengo problema de que estés con mi aniki, pero si llegó a ver que es infeliz haré que te arrepientas.

Un elfo apareció de esa manera que a Sasuke le seguía pareciendo desconcertante y escalofriante y le tendió algo a Shiro que miró con horror antes de desaparecer justo frente a Sasuke.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayuda! - Sasuke corrió en busca de Remus, Ana, su aniki, cualquier adulto que pudiera ayudar a encontrar a la única persona que había hecho feliz a su hermano y ni siquiera había terminado de amenazar a Shiro todavía!

El elfo regreso a su maestro obediente y en silencio sin ser notado por nadie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shiro miró desapasionadamente mientras el viejo loco que era el director de la supuesta mejor escuela de magia darle lo que supuestamente era un sermón con la oportunidad de redimirse y ver el error de sus caminos, lastima que solo le estaba dando tiempo a los suyos para encontrarlo, era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas porque ciertamente en otro momento se habría lanzado de cabeza a una discusión si es que no una lucha, casi podía decir con orgullo que había madurado desde que se alejó de todo eso.

Notó con curiosidad que aún en la oficina estaba la percha de Fawkes, al parecer Albus Dumbledore no había terminado de aceptar del todo como estaban pasando las cosas.

- ...entonces ¿cuál es tu respuesta Harry, mi muchacho?

- ¿eh? - Shiro se miró al viejo que esperaba paciente su respuesta a alguna cosa que había dicho y el joven se había perdido por completo - la verdad no me interesa - vio con alivio que no había respondido mal, por la expresión aireada del anciano; los retratos murmuraban casi furiosamente entre ellos.

- de verdad esperaba no tener que llegar a esto pero dado que no hay otra opción - Shiro tenía que darle eso al viejo, sin duda era un buen actor; su expresión casi parecía real con pesar, lástima que había aprendido a conocerlo mejor y esos ojos brillantes tras las gafas tenían una luz que expresaba casi todo lo que no decía con palabras.

- sí la verdad es una lástima que las cosas llegaran a este punto - Shiro se hubiera sentado de no ser porque quedaría más vulnerable a cualquier truco que pudiera sacar el otro - había considerado hacer las cosas sencillas y dejar que la siguiente generación egresada de Hogwarts tomara las riendas de la situación, yo iba a seguir con mi vida y mantenerme al margen de todo; después de todo cuando conseguí mi emancipación las cosas cambiaron mucho para mí, no creía que cuidar de una casa y convivir con otras personas de forma regular con todo lo que me ha pasado los últimos años aquí fuera a resultar sencillo; pero encontré un lugar donde no tengo que ver por mi vida en cada segundo, donde las personas son más reales y me entienden en un nivel diferente, pero por sobre todo me creen y tienen personalidad, una personalidad que no se deja influenciar por cualquier estúpido rumor sin sentido, son personas que valen la pena, no un grupo de gente resignada a aceptar el mundo se los ponen por delante, sin importar que la gente cambia, sin importar que el mundo evoluciona, basta con mirar lo atrasados que están sin la ciencia, viven en lo que creen es un nivel superior por ayuda de la magia, pero sin los elfos domésticos y la magia no son nada si no gente ignorante, es casi ridículo que hayan personas que no saben lo que es la electricidad, un auto, los aviones, mucho menos que no se puede respirar en el espacio...vivo en un buen lugar y he aprendido más allí en unos pocos meses que lo que aprendí aquí en años donde la educación es mediocre, sin ofender a los maestros claro, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que usted ha hecho en este lugar.

- ¿lo que yo he hecho en este lugar? - la oficina pareció temblar con la onda de magia del director cuando le habló al chico con rabia - no he hecho más que bien en esta escuela y a sus alumnos desde que comencé a trabajar como maestro hace ya tantos años chiquillo ignorante - Shiro lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

- si yo soy ignorante, ¿porqué el club de duelos fue hecho una burla con Lockhart y Snape cuando se tiene en el personal alguien capacitado y mundialmente conocido un campeón de duelos en Filius Flitwick?, se supone que esta es la mejor escuela de magia y sin embargo deja mucho que desear...pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso o sus errores, tampoco de las malas formas en que se esta administrando esta escuela, razón por la cual ciertamente los herederos Uzumaki no asistirán a clases aquí también.

- no, no estamos aquí para eso y es una lástima que las cosas hayan resultado de este modo...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ana sentía el repentino pánico de Shi cuando fue tirado lejos de ella, la unión entre ellos se sentía distante, Shi nunca la dejaba muy lejos de sí, por lo tanto algo fuera de su control tendría que haber ocurrido por lo que se dirigió al último lugar donde lo había visto.

En cuanto entro en la casa, se encontró con un Sirius frenético y un furioso Itachi, ambos miraban al pobre de Sasuke que parecía a punto del llanto mientras repetía una y otra vez lo que los dos mayores le preguntaban sin llegar a ningún lado.

- basta, necesitamos hacer algo útil y esto no esta ayudando - Ana se metió entre ellos inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura del menor - Sasuke ¿puedes mirarme a los ojos un momento y recordar exactamente que pasó con Shiro?

El niño asintió con seguridad e hizo lo que la chica le pidió, sintió algo tranquilo sobre él y de alguna manera también se relajó, las ganas de llorar desesperado se esfumaron antes de que lo notará y Ana estaba una vez de pie considerando que hacer ahora que sabía que pasaba - bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Itachi ve a ponerte las mejores ropas formales que tengas, Sasuke reúne a todos en la antigua casa Uzumaki usa la excusa que sea necesaria para no levantar sospechas en nadie, Sirius coloca un aviso en la tienda y bloquea las casas con seguridad no regresaremos por un tiempo.

- umm, ¿a dónde vamos? - Sasuke se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de la urgencia en la voz de la mujer.

- a encontrarnos con el destino, cumplir unas cuantas promesas y vivir una aventura que nunca olvidaran... - Itachi regresé en ese momento vestido con las túnicas de gala designadas para el líder del clan, con una buena cantidad de armas escondidas en la ropa también.

- bueno que esperan ¡es para hoy chicos! - Ana espantó fuera a Sirius y Sasuke antes de agarrar a Itachi de un brazo y aparecerlos en el techo de la casa - ¡Hedwig!

La lechuza tardó menos de medio minuto en llegar a su lado.

- tenemos mucho que hacer y necesito que entregues algo, por cierto, después puedes regañar adecuadamente a tu dueño por dejarse engañar y capturar tan tontamente - Hedwig miró a Ana antes de chirriar molesta entendiendo la situación - bien, nos vamos entonces.

- ¿adónde? - Itachi no tuvo respuesta, solo se sintió peor de lo que nunca se había sentido por un jutsu de transporte jamás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente complicadas con los exámenes, repentinamente el castillo se vio cubierto de un brillo desconcertante a la hora de la comida donde el director estaba una vez más ausente, no que a muchos le importará la verdad, después de las últimas cosas que habían estado aprendiendo del hombre no les importaba mucho lo que hiciera siempre y cuando no se vieran perjudicados.

La escuela había tenido sus momentos buenos y malos en los últimos años, claro que había visto en un momento una especie de rara oportunidad de ser estudiantes junto Harry Potter, el famoso niño-que-vivió, pero luego Harry Potter no era nada como lo pintaban las historias que muchos habían crecido escuchando, los más cercanos incluso se habían dado cuenta de las cosas más raras y sin duda nada buenas que pasaban con el chico y su vida fuera de la escuela; pero preferían fingir ignorancia, después de todo el chico siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas y parecía tener el apoyo del director...entonces un día desaparece y todo cambia...

Otros estudiantes se van.

Ya no pueden negar el que haya regresado el que no debe ser nombrado.

No podían seguir mintiéndose a si mismos sobre la mala manera en que habían aceptado todo como llegara a ellos.

Tuvieron que aceptar que cosas muy extrañas pasaban en la escuela no solo con ciertas personas, si no con relación a todos, incluyendo la deficiencia obvia de algunos miembros del personal académico considerando que se decía ser la mejor escuela de magia...porque si todavía era así,los dioses nos libren de ver el nivel de las otras escuelas si habían por allí más personas como Trelawney, Binns o Snape.

...y luego estaban las cosas contradictorias propias de los que estaban a la cabeza de todos; porque Voldemort buscaba la supremacía de sangre pero al mismo tiempo estaba en alianza con hombres-lobo, que eran menos que los sangre sucia a los ojos de la ley mágica; por otro lado los que estaban de lado de la ley solo hacían cosas para ponerse a la gente en contra con sus leyes siempre tan intolerantes; nada tenía sentido, si bien las tradiciones no se pueden perder, siempre se pueden crear algunas nuevas y la gente tiene que vivir junta le guste o no que mejor que hacerlo de forma más simple y pacífica en lugar de compleja y difícil...parecían pensamientos infantiles en ese punto porque ellos que eran meros estudiantes se daban cuenta de la forma en que eran separados, incluso entre ellos y familias al comenzar sus estudios, no importaba si eran familia; más aún de hecho si eran familia le daban importancia al lugar en que eran clasificados y los hermanos no siempre quedaban juntos, y si quedaban en casas rivales su convivencia se hacía mala a pesar de que antes no tenían mayores problemas, era muy raro que hubiera alguien que se sentará en otra mesa que no fuera la que le correspondía...y luego sus vidas muchas veces se veían influenciadas por esas cosas del pasado. Todos tenían algo de la famosa valentía Gryffindor en ellos, muchos más mostraban alguna vez la astucia Slytherin, no faltaban los que a pesar de ser separados no se preocupaban de los prejuicios o malas palabras y se mantenían fieles a los suyos como cualquier buen y justo Hufflepuf, y ni que decir que cualquiera podía ser inteligente no por no estar en Revenclaw significaba que alguien era tonto y al contrario también.

Entonces de pronto como animar a todos aún más, la escuela entera se sacudió por una onda de magia. Lo siguiente pareció ocurrir todo al mismo tiempo.

El castillo tembló.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe asustando a los estudiantes que estaban más cerca y media docena de Aurores entró guiados por Madame Bones y una lechuza furiosa.

Los alumnos menores gritaron asustados.

Las chicas chillaron indiscriminadamente.

Los maestros intercambiaron miradas sosteniendo una conversación veloz decidiendo que hacer pero sin tener nada en claro de lo que pasaba solo estaban en sus lugares confundidos.

Los fantasmas se lanzaron a través de las paredes reuniéndose todos juntos a su paso para luego irse todos juntos a algún lugar en lo que parecía podrían ser las mazmorras.

Ananta Barpha, junto a un joven desconocido se abrieron paso por entre los Aurores miraron por todas partes claramente buscando algo que no encontraron y entonces la chica tomo la delantera y guió a al resto por las escaleras.

Nadie estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, pero sí sabían que tenía que ver con el director que no estaba en el comedor esa noche.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Vivir escondidos allí no era tan malo como llegó a sospechar en su momento, una vez al día al menos iba alguien a hacerles preguntas y llevarles comida y otras cosas que pudieran necesitar, ciertamente no estaba nada mal, aquí no les obligaban a entrenar o hacer cosas para pagar su estadía segura y no tenían que preocuparse de cada sombra del lugar, aún claro estaban alertas de las cosas y personas que sabían de ellos y eran cuidados con lo que respondían, después de todo no eran tontos ni ingenuos como para aceptar simplemente la buena voluntad de la gente.

- Kimimaro... - Draco miro alrededor al notar que el chico no había dicho nada en todo ese día - ¿Kimimaro? - al no obtener respuesta se dedicó a buscar al chico esperando que no se hubiera alejado mucho hasta perderse en el lió de pasillos que habían en la montaña donde los habían escondido de momento.

El chico no respondía por más que le llamaba y aunque no lo quería admitir se estaba empezando a preocupar de que alguien le hubiera hecho algo o se hubiera metido en algún problema.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr ya sin preocuparse por la dirección que tomaba, solo tenía que avanzar y encontrar al niño que le había ayudado a mantenerse cuerdo todo este tiempo en ese lugar, después de todo ya había perdido a Kabuto, no perdería a Kimimaro así nada más si había algo que pudiera hacer.

Uno de los guardias que les habían puesto se le acercó cuando se detuvo a respirar.

- ¿sabe dónde esta Kimimaro? - su voz agitada por correr y la desesperación se escuchó extraña y casi ajena en el lugar, se obligó a tragar saliva y recuperar algo la compostura, necesitaba encontrar al niño y este shinobi le podía ayudar.

- no tiene permitido salir - Draco crispó, como si no lo supiera, no se había dirigido a la salida por gusto, supuso que de forma inconsciente había pensado que podría obtener ayuda allí, obviamente se había equivocado. De cualquier manera su prioridad era encontrar al niño.

Caminando de regreso por donde había venido llegó hasta lo que estaban usando como habitaciones, el shinobi le había seguido pero Draco no le prestó la más mínima atención, de hecho, estaba ignorando por completo su presencia, si no le iba a ayudar ni a decir nada útil no era digno de su tiempo.

Kimimaro le daba la espalda claramente entretenido con algo en su cama, de hecho sea lo que sea incluso lo tenía tarareando.

- ¿dónde diablos te habías metido? - ante la repentina pregunta el menor dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y se volvió a mirar al mago claramente avergonzado - ¿y bien? estoy esperando una respuesta y más vale que sea buena.

- umm - Kimimaro se veía nervioso y hasta casi asustado, Draco nunca lo había visto así y su curiosidad saltó un poco más de lo que podría haber hecho el niño para conseguir lo que sea que trataba inútilmente de esconder a sus espaldas - me encargaré de ellos, lo prometo ¡por favor no los lastime!

- ¿qué... - Draco nunca le había dado ninguna señal de que podría lastimar al niño, así que estaba asumiendo y esperando que fuera algo de su pasado que lo hacía actuar de esa forma - vamos con calma, ¿quiénes son ''ellos''?

Kimimaro se removió incómodo un par de segundos y luego movió su sábana en un lo que era un gran bulto que se movía ahora. Curioso Draco se acercó a mirar con lentitud y no dando ninguna muestra de agresividad o enfado.

- ¿gatos? - su voz no podía demostrar toda la incredulidad que sentía en ese momento; toda su preocupación y las cosas sin sentido que pasaron por su cabeza por un misero par de gatos, obviamente maltratados y desnutridos, unos gatos que si debía admitir se veían muy feos, aunque vivos, también eran pequeños...¿qué sería de la madre gata? el no sabía mucho de esos animales en particular, nunca se había interesado mucho en ellos pero a las chicas parecían gustarle, una tarde aburrida tuvo que escuchar a Pansy parlotear de ellos y sobre lo protectores y territoriales que eran los felinos de Hogwarts...pero se estaba perdiendo el punto importante.

- ¿los podemos cuidar hasta que estén bien? - Draco conocía esa mirada, muchas veces la había hecho para conseguir algo de sus padres, pero jamás le había salido tan bien, porque ciertamente era algo que Kimimaro deseaba más que otra cosa, era un anhelo real por las pequeñas y sucias cosas...y también era la primera vez desde que conocía al chiquillo que este le pedía algo de esa manera casi egoísta.

- ¿cuántas de esas cosas tienes allí? - Kimimaro no se atrevió a mostrarse animado ante la curiosidad y falta de hostilidad que ahora mostraba el rubio.

- son solo dos - de entre las mantas con cuidado Kimimaro sacó a dos pequeñas cosas que ciertamente eran gatos, no había duda que eran las criaturas más feas que había visto Draco de esa especie y había visto el horrible gato de Granger en Hogwarts antes, por lo que era decir algo.

- bien entonces, tú te harás cargo de ellos y saca esas cosas de tú cama que deben tener parásitos...

Mientras Draco le daba instrucciones al menor que sonreía maravillosamente el shinobi que le había seguido se fue tranquilamente de regreso a su lugar, si bien no esperaba encontrarse con que el más pequeño estaba teniendo gatitos escondidos en su cama, también sabía por su instinto que el chico no estaba en peligro como parecía pensar el mayor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luna y Neville habían aprendido que las cosas eran más sencillas para ellos si se dejaban llevar por la corriente que si decidían luchar, nada había en el camino que les cambiara las cosas de forma que todo se fuera complicando, de hecho a pesar de todo estaban viviendo muy bien con Tsunade y Shizune, pero ahora por confiarse estaban en un pequeño casi insignificante problemita.

- ¿los matamos ahora o quieres dejarlos vivos un poco más mientras sean útiles aquí? - preguntó una voz ronca que habían aprendido a reconocer en los últimos tres días.

Tal vez el problema en realidad no fuera tan pequeño como suponían.

- crees que tenemos una oportunidad ¿no? - Neville le preguntó bajito a Luna que por una vez no se veía tan tranquila con lo que pasaba.

- solo ten confianza...

- eso dijiste hace tres días cuando esto comenzó... - Neville no era de quejarse después de todo había sido en parte responsable por esto, pero ya se estaba cansando.

- no, en ese momento dije que tuvieras confianza en Shizune, ahora estoy diciendo que tengas confianza en ti, es diferente - Luna le sonrió.

Neville no estaba muy seguro de que pensar con todo esto, claro que habían venido aquí con un propósito pero ahora mismo estaban más ocupados en mantenerse con vida que otra cosa, ¿qué sería de ellos si no pensaba en una manera de salir de allí pronto? estaba seguro que Shizune estaba buscando por ellos pero también a su desaparecida maestra Tsunade, esas dos no hacían una en días como esos que la rubia decidía escaparse para sus juergas mientras su aprendiz la perseguía inútilmente por todas partes y ahora ellos estaban allí para pagar una deuda de la que se había convertido en su maestra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gai estaba aburrido por lo que decidió visitar a un buen amigo que no había visto en un tiempo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta algo malo pasaba, el pequeño Uchiha de la academia corría con la preocupación escrita en el rostro, se veía tan tenso que en serio pensó el niño podría explotar dado cualquier susto repentino, por lo que decidió seguirlo para evitar que se metiera en cualquier problema.

Se relajó algo al ver al niño reunirse con su nana Lucy, era un joven agradable que hacía muy bien su trabajo y se había hecho querida rápidamente por su personalidad, a pesar de que ella no se acercaba voluntariamente a nadie fuera de las personas con las que trabajaba y no parecía interesada en nada más que hacer su trabajo.

Lucy recogió a los niños, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza al mayor de los niños Uchiha y luego con una sonrisa dejaron el parque los cinco tranquilamente charlando de algo sin importancia, pero la verdad es que aún tenían cierto aire tenso alrededor y no iban en dirección al complejo, por lo que Gai discretamente aún los siguió.

A pocas calles Sasuke se alejó con un saludo alegre y pidiendo que le compraran dulces de camino, Lucy llevó a los niños tranquilamente como si pasearan por el pueblo y se detuvo a comprar los dulces. No había duda que para cualquiera actuaban de manera normal, pero Gai aún no se fiaba del todo y continuó siguiendo al grupo por las calles, hasta que desaparecieron en la antigua casa Uzumaki donde la ahora gran historia de la Familia Uzumaki había comenzado junto con tantos acontecimientos que quedarían para siempre en las pobres mentes de tantos guardias ANBU que tuvieron la oportunidad de estar de guardia en los momentos más impensables.

Black Sirius, otra personalidad impresionante según Gai, llegó no mucho después a la casa cantando una canción en ese idioma nativo suyo, se veía también muy tranquilo y pronto estaba jugando en el jardín trasero jugando con los niños, mientras Lucy se sentaba a la sombra con la bebé en los brazos.

Todo estaba tan bien, que con honestidad era escalofriantemente normal, ahora Gai estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando y estaba más dispuesto que nunca ha averiguar lo que estaba pasando y de ser necesario intervenir para mantener a los chicos seguros, después de todo eran miembros importantes de su pueblo y familia y aliados de su amigo Uzumaki Shiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El castillo era un hervidero de murmullos alborotados de los estudiantes excitados contenidos en el Gran Salón. Aunque no podían ver nada podían sentir las vibraciones de magia de un gran duelo en el lugar y a pesar de los esfuerzos de los maestros por atraer su atención escuchaban los gritos de los aurores y la lucha fiera que tenía lugar fuera de las puertas de madera que los separaban precariamente de lo que pasaba al otro lado.

Y así fue...

Las puertas se rompieron cuando una persona azotó contra ellas.

Hubo un jadeo generalizado al ver a alguien golpearse de ese modo y todos le dejaron espacio sintiendo el peligro salir en oleadas de la persona en el suelo.

- ¡Itachi! - Harry Potter con su nueva apariencia estaba a su lado moviéndose tan rápido que podrían haber jurado se había aparecido de no saber que era imposible en el castillo.

- ... - el ahora conocido como Itachi murmuró algo y Harry dudó antes de asentir con determinación.

- ¡Ana! - la chica que ahora veían estaba luchando con el director junto a los aurores les dirigió un mirada fugaz y extendiendo una mano impulso a todos lejos del director.

Harry se puso de pie frente a él, varita en mano y postura alerta.

Itachi parecía haber desaparecido del lugar.

Madame Bones gritaba ordenes a sus aurores que no se podían mover por mucho que lo intentaran y Albus Dumbledore parecía apenas registrar el hecho de que estaba rodeado y con un mal aspecto y escenario en contra.

- se acabó - la voz rotunda de Potter erizó los pelos de algunos de los que estaban más cerca; sin dudar levantó la varita y gritó una maldición que nadie parecía conocer, salvo el viejo director que se quedó inmóvil aturdido un momento antes de reír.

- parece que no has dominado las cosas como creías niño tonto - cuando levanto su vieja mano para atacar, Itachi que había desaparecido cayó de algún lugar tomando la cabeza del director en sus manos y tapando su cara.

El viejo dio un horrible grito antes de caer inconsciente...o muerto.

* * *

**Honestamente no lo iba a terminar allí, pero si seguía iba a incluir todo el siguiente capitulo porque de otra manera no tendría sentido.**

**Espero como siempre muy contenta sus comentarios ;3**

**besitos y nos leemos...**

**PD: muchas gracias por todos los reviews hasta ahora, son lo mejor!**


End file.
